Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights
by animearlinefreak
Summary: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen's obsession. Sasame's Quest for the Sailor Moon Manga. Kei and the Nailfile. Go's fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion.
1. Tips of fashion by Hayate

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to put this story up earlier since I loved the ideas for this story and also cause I want a present for my birthday too! It's on the third of this month and I am happy for a change!

: Does a happy dance:

So here is the story rolled into short stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretear characters nor any of the Hana Kami characters at all, however, I do own a Hayate doll. And I am fine with that.

: Squeezes Hayate doll:

Enjoy!

The characters are going to be OOC and be warning for wackiness in other chapters later on!

Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights

Preview: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen and his obsession. Sasame and the quest for the Sailor Moon manga. Kei and the nailfile. Go and his fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion. This is something you won't want to miss.

Chapter one: Tips of Fashion by Hayate

A strong current of wind caressed a young man with hair bluer than the sky above. Leaning against a fence, Hayate waited for the tulip headed girl at the entrance to the Awayuki mansion.

Four years have passed since the battle against the Princess of Disaster and some things have changed.

Takako and Sasame had been married for a little over a year and have a child of their own. The younger knights were growing up fast. Kei had won awards for video games that he created and Go...Go was just Go.

Now for the couple Himeno and Hayate. They have been dating for the past year now and yet the Wind Knight have yet to propose to the valley girl. The Leafe knights, Mainly Go and Mannen, wanted to strangle their older brother for taking his sweet time on proposing, however, they did catch the knight trying to propose, though failing miserably. The young knights wanted to help their big brother out, but knew that Hayate had to do it himself.

The twenty two year old reached into his coat pocket to reveal a velvety, black box. Yes, it was true. Hayate wanted to marry Himeno, though there was a slight problem...he was afraid. After countless battles with demon larva and Takako herself, he was scared of proposing. It was silly to the knight to be frightened, when he knew how the Pretear felt for him; he just didn't want to be a problem in her life.

"Hayate!" A cheery voice broke through Hayate's thoughts as he blushed for not noticing her presence sooner.

Himeno laughed at the blush on her boyfriend's face, when she spotted something in his hand.

"Nani? What is that in your hand?" She reached out to grab for it, when the blue haired, baka, stashed the ring away into his coat.

The coffee loving buffoon completely forgot to put away the box when the red head approached the daydreaming fool. His blush increased once more. _'Damn, I should have been paying attention to my surrounding.'_ He cursed in his mind as he took her hand his, as the couple headed to the park.

Today was the day. Today was the official day that Hayate was going to propose to Himeno. It took him several long hours confessing to a mirror, another two on planning the day out, and of course...half a dozen cups of coffee. He was ready.

Couples held hands or kissing in the park. Along with bicyclist, sugar high children, aggravated parents, and of course people.

They bought ice cream and were sitting on a bench enjoying their goodies. It lasted for a mere minute, when an ice cream was hurled at blinding speeds at a certain someone. The victim retailed, and a war broke loose. A sticky war that is.

"Grr, tulip head, why did you have to start this fight?" An angry Hayate said, with flames in his blue eyes.

"ME?" Himeno pointed to herself. "I just wanted to get a rise out of you, and how dare you call me TULIP HEAD-YOU BAKA!" Steam flared out of the nostrils of the twenty year old.

People sensed the tension going on about to take place there as they scattered away from the arguing couple. People ran screaming madly, literally running over each other. A man in black sunglasses with long blonde hair stared in interest at the couple. A smug smile was on his face.

Old habits were hard to die for the two. Of course they both cared for one another, though.

"I'M NOT THE BAKA YOU BAKA!" Hayate had no come back. It always seemed he used this when he was tongue tied, which was always.

"Hey it's your fault for encouraging me to continue the senseless battle." Himeno sighed. "Now I'm hungry." She held her stomach as it growled.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED THAT BEFORE SMEARING YOUR GREEN TEA KINIC, TOPPED WITH FERMENTED SOY BEAN YOGURT, AND CHOCOLATE CHIPS, I DON'T SEE HOW YOU COULD EAT THAT STUFF!" Their faces inched closer and closer.

The wind stopped for a brief moment. A dangerous aura surrounded the pretear. "Never. Insult. The. Ice cream. HYAAHHH!" She launched a powerful punch at the twenty two year old's surprised face, resulting in him falling to the ground.

"Oh my god Hayate! Are you alright?" She noticed what her hit did to the Wind Knight which made her feel guilty. _'Is that how hard I really hit?'_ She questioned herself in her head.

"I'm fine." He shoved her hand aside as he went to the restroom to change, unknown to him the man who wore sunglasses followed right after him.

In the restroom Hayate was in a stall muttering to stuff to himself like, "tulip head or valley girl," as he changed into a pair of fresh clothes.

The blonde that followed him in took off his glasses. He went into the direction of the swearing to peer into the stall of Hayate's. His brown eyes watered with tears of joy, seeing Hayate's expressions change every few seconds. He rubbed his chin in thought, _'This could be the person I was looking for.'_

He made his presence known. "My aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The blonde complimented Hayate.

"Wha-?" Hayate changed rather quickly as he got out of the stall and gave him a glare. Flames surrounded the Knight of the Wind.

It was strange a little to Hayate to find someone who was taller than him considering that most men were shorter than him, but here was a giant taller than even Go. Though, this didn't intimidate the Wind Knight as he went into the giant's face and yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are some kind of hentai?" He tried to remain call. The last time he yelled at someone he had to go through anger management and face the wrath of his girlfriend, which was something he did not want to experience again.

The man laughed at how the knight tried to contain his emotions. _'He's cute. He would make an excellent model indeed.'_

"Ha, ha, ha, handsome and funny, you really are something." His laughing quieted imminently when a glare was shot at him. "Oh, where are my manners. Hello my name is Akiha Hara and I'm a photographer." He handed Hayate his card. "I am here to discuss about arranging you as a model for a new clothing line." He held out his hand to the younger man as Hayate stared at it with disguise.

"Nani?"

"But first we should discuss it somewhere civilized." Akiha's face twisted into a disgusted face at the restroom.

"Come on!" He grabbed a hold of Hayate's arm, dragging him outside. The Wind Knight did not find this pleasant and not to his liking.

"Grr, don't tell me what to do! I have to get back to my girlfriend and I do not wish to negotiate this anymore." As to prove his dislike, he punched the giant's face, knocking him to the ground.

Hara cupped his bruised cheek and smiled a "friendly" smile. "Hmm...Feisty just like the man I love." He cupped his cheek and rocked back and forth with hearts in his eyes.

"NOW LISTEN YOU-"

"Oh Hayate, there are. I was looking for you." At that moment the Pretear interrupted the quibble when she approached the two.

Akiha Hara's face lit up when he saw how attractive Himeno looked. Before anyone could blink, he was right beside Himeno's side holding her hands in his.

"Why you must be his girlfriend, nice to meet you I'm Akiha Hara, a photographer. I am here to ask your blue haired boyfriend here, to model for me." Akiha flashed a toothy smile at the red head when she blushed. Hayate growled at seeing the giant's affect on his "tulip head."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"So let me get this straight." Himeno said while taking a sip of her apple tea. "You want Hayate to model for a new clothing line and you're going to film it?" She stuffed her mouth with food. Hayate couldn't eat a bite of his food. His appetite had vanished completely from this Akiha guy showing up at a day like this.

_'Damn it, the nerve of this guy peeking on me in the stall and next to have him flirt with my "valley girl?'_ His knife vigorously cut threw his pancakes while he eyed Akiha suspiciously.

"Yup, I will be the one to film it." As to show his skill, the long haired, blonde positioned his hands in a director's manner, while he closed one eye. "Chew." He made sound effects to help visualize how a camera sounded when a picture was taken.

The couple sweat dropped at the giant's ridiculous and childish behavior.

"Here is the usual, sir." She handed a plate of pancakes topped with strawberries, whip cream, cherries, raspberries, nuts, jam, butter, and maple syrup. Akiha poured the rest of the syrup bottle onto the pancakes as the waiter went to get another.

Hayate grimaced at the sight of the "tower." It made his teeth hurt just eyeing it. Politely he excused himself to go wretch. His girlfriend on the other hand asked the waiter for the same order.

During the absence of the blue haired boyfriend, the two polished off two orders of pancakes, eggs & bacon, and a croissant.

The man stared at Himeno in wonder. A vision of the red head wearing exquisite clothing popped into his mind. _'She to would make a fine model. She has the body and look for it.'_ He brought himself out of his thoughts to focus at the issue at hand.

"So Himeno is it? What do you think about the idea of Hayate being a model?" A Cheshire cat smile was on his face.

The tulip headed girl, blushed at imaging Hayate modeling. Sure she always dreamed of what it would be like, but to actually have her dream come real...she had not a clue what to answer. She pondered on the idea. _'Hayate would look nice in stylish clothing, but then again he always look good in whatever he wears. Though, I would want to see him do it.'_

"Well..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Baka, how could you sell me out? I am your boyfriend for crying out loud!" A tempered, stubborn, Leafe Knight yelled at the former Pretear.

"Uhh...I thought it might be a new experience for you." She turned her gaze away from Hayate as she searched through the rack of clothing.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Heh, and what new experiences will that be? I already know what there is to know."

Ignoring his ignorance she shoved a pair of blue jeans with a rather long belt, a black dress up shirt with a v neck, and a pair of black combat boots. His hair was combed nicely, (though it always is.). His bangs covered his eyes, and his pony tail was no longer held. For once his long blue hair was free of restraints and flowed along with the wind. Hayate without realizing it, he started to enjoy having new fashions to do with his long hair. In fact he loved it.

A knock was heard at the door. "Hey, Akiha is ready for you in the studio." A short blonde, haired girl told them both before exiting.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Okay lift you chin slightly and move you're to the right an inch..." Akiha told Hayate through the camera's lenses. Akiha sighed a little frustrated. The young photographer never had anyone this hard to work with. Even with Izumo Sano. "And for Chris Sake smile." Both males forced a fierce smile upon their face.

After dozens of shots later, the long haired blonde, held a bottle of water in his hands. He told everyone to take a break, though not before informing Himeno with a certain task.

His tired brown eyes roamed around the studio in boredom.

Leaning forward in his chair, he mumbled about the Leafe Knight. "Maybe choosing him was not a good choice."

"Akiha." A voice spoke from behind him.

Lazily he turned his head towards the direction of the voice. The short haired blonde, from earlier went to inform her ex about Himeno.

"Akiha, Himeno is ready in her dressing room." She bowed as she went in the direction of Himeno's dressing room when Akiha called to her.

"Ebi, bring out Hayate here as well. Tell him I got a surprise waiting for him here." A huge smirk lit Akiha and Ebi's faces. She knew what her ex husband was planning as she obeyed his order.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Shit, where is the ring?" Hayate shouted as he tossed things about.

Chairs were carelessly thrown everywhere, drawers were pulled from their places, and clothes was scattered around. It seemed he misplaced the ring when he changed into different articles of clothing.

His mad search for the missing jewelry made the Knight of the Wind furious. Fear and paranoia wanted to have a go with the distressed knight. _'What am I going to do? What if someone took it up? What if Himeno found it?'_ He gulped. He took a seat in a chair that wasn't toppled over.

His dilemma was put aside when Ebi came into the room only to find a mess. "Uhh...Hayate Akiha wants to...What happened in here?" She shouted. The room looked like a tornado just hit it. However, it was not as bad as what horrified her next. "OH, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MAKE-UP?"

Her beautiful artwork now was no more. "Grr, we'll just have to fix that." Out of no where she pulled out her make-up box and began her process of beauty of fashion.

During her construction of fixing Hayate's make-up, Hayate became interested with the numerous amounts of make-up laid in front of him. Never before had he seen make-up displayed in larger quantizes. From different arrays of lipstick to eye shadow. It fascinated him with the new cosmetics that the millennium had to offer.

His blue eyes wandered to the bottle of gel and hair spray next to the make-up. Some of the products were being used on the knight. With each new product used on his handsome face, he would question Ebi about it. This shocked though, pleased the make-up artist. Ebi was slightly puzzled if the young man was serious or joking about his interest in cosmetics.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Ebi, what took you so long, I was missing my blue haired friend." Akiha winked at the Wind Knight receiving a growl for an answer. "Whoa, before you want to tear me into pieces take a look behind you." He jokingly held up his hands as if to surrender to the knight.

Tired of the photographer's games he turned around so he could shut the man's annoying voice up. Hayate's whole body froze. There stood Himeno in a white and pink strapless dress. She wore white sandals along with a few accessories. Hayate's breathe was caught in his throat. He tried to respond, though nothing came out of mouth. He finally released the breathe he didn't know he held.

"Himeno...you look lovely." His eyes didn't roam anywhere in the room but Himeno. The only thing that mattered to the Wind Knight now was standing in front of him. If he did turn around he would have noticed the exchange winks Akiha and Ebi gave each other.

Himeno tightly clasped her hands together. "Th-Thank you Hayate." A blush tinted her rose colored cheeks.

An awkward silence had taken place until the older male cleared his throat. "Ahem, if you don't mind we need to finish filming."

They both blushed as they went into position.

"Hayate, I want you to hold Himeno in your strong arms. Great, and Himeno, I want you to lean your head against his chest." This continued for another ten minutes. Akiha's obsession took possession of his body. His compulsive behavior when he was filming came to the surface.

"Okay that was grand. Though this time I want you both to be facing each other, though only slightly facing the camera." The blonde paused. He approached the pair. "No, no, no, you have to be closer, here put your arm here, and yours there, and have your lips closer some." He moved their bodies as if they were puppets to a play and he was the puppet master.

Himeno and Hayate blushed at the closeness. Even though they were dating, they still haven't been that close to one another yet.

A flash and everything was over. The photos had been sent to the magazine and were being printed and sold the next day.

Thousands among thousands of copies were sold. The following morning, fans crowded against the couple, or more like Hayate.

Tons of girls screamed Hayate's name wanting an autograph or a piece of his clothing for a souvenir. Jealously flowed in oceans inside a certain girlfriend who managed to pull him away.

"What the hell is your problem, wooing over women?" Himeno's reddish brown eyes were close to shedding tears.

"What the hell are flapping on about? They're the ones all over me?" Hayate bit his tongue after he said that. He felt foolish for hurting her feelings.

"Himeno Gome-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Broken hearted, she left Hayate alone.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A slap rang inside the small apartment. "Hey why did you have to go do that to Himeno? Huh? Grr, let go of me I want to teach Hayate a lesson." Go struggled in the Knight of Sound's grip, as he tried to reach the Wind Knight to strangle him.

"Settle down Go, I believe Hayate knows what he did." Kei said to Go while he took a sip of his Earl Grey tea.

"As if that stubborn baka will learn anything!" Mannen came into the room with a scowl on his face.

Both the Ice Knight and Fire Knight held deep feelings for the Pretear, and hated how Hayate treated her with his cold attitude. Secretly, they both wore smiles on the inside.

"Kei's right, there is no sense in arguing." Sasame let go of the Fire Knight as he whispered into Hayate's ear. "And you need to give Himeno a good apology if you know what I mean." He winked at Hayate whose face turned a different color.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"That's a good shot now this time I want you to raise your shirt, that's nice now pucker your lips. And were done, that's a wrap people!" Akiha went to the darkroom to develop the film as Himeno, Hayate, and the other Leafe Knights remained in the large studio.

Hayate was dressed exquisitely. He wore a black leather jacket, with black jeans, along with a royal blue shirt to match in his hair and eyes. His hair was layered in a style that he created; in fact the clothes and hair were done by him.

Lately, the Knight of Wind secretly gave fashion tips of his own to local hairdressers and was now advancing with the cosmetics. In fact, Ebi was impressed by how the young man looked in his clothing line that she asked if she could borrow some of his tips.

"Himeno I need to have a word with you." Hayate's voice was calm and gently when he spoke.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer." The tulip headed girl crossed her arms across her chest.

She still hadn't forgiven him for the other day, for having women woo over him. Her knight. She was very jealous; she never wanted any girl having feelings for Hayate but herself only.

It was strange to the Wind Knight of how she changed over the past few years. He remembered the girl who would give even her heart up to someone and never want anything in return. Now here is the same girl, wanting him and him only and no one else. Hayate knew what he should do and now was the best time to do it.

"Please, it is important." He grabbed her hand when he moved closer to her.

Sasame leaned over to the red head. "Himeno just hear Hayate out, you might be in for a huge surprise." Her face turned red as a tomato as she nodded letting Hayate lead her away. The other knights followed quietly behind them to find out what their older brother was up to.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Hayate what is it?" Himeno impatiently replied while she took a hold of her menu to look at the food selections. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept peeking at Hayate's new wardrobe. Thoughts that were pure became impure when she pondered about the weird behavior and clothing.

Hayate noticed Himeno shyly peeking out from her menu and blush. He smirked. _'So she's taken notice of my new wardrobe. Maybe I should tease her more.'_ He leaned back in his chair, as he stared at his menu in what looked like concentration. Pulling one hand away from the menu he ran his fingers into his thick hair repeatedly, until he heard a suppressed moan coming from Himeno's direction.

He looked up from his menu. "Is something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a 'you know you can't lie to me and you know you want me' look. This made Himeno gulp.

"Umm...well uh...what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" She looked anyone but at his face. This made him smile even more.

"Is there something on my face that you're not telling me?" He pretended to wipe something off. "Is it gone?" He asked innocently.

"Could you pl-please stop that?" She stuttered feeling like a fool.

"Stop what?" He began to taunt her with rubbing his hands over his chest.

This was the last straw and everyone knew it, even the Leafe Knights who were hiding.

"Geezs, what is that baka doing?" Go stared at the Wind Knight taunting Himeno as he thought about using Hayate as punching bag. Mannen agreed with Go as well as he cracked his hands.

Sasame and Kei smirked at their brother's behavior. _'Hmm, so he finally learned the rules of attraction. I should give him credit for it.'_ Both of the knights thought in unison.

Hajime and Shin, grinned at what was taking place. "He is going to get now huh, Shin?"

"Yup." They both snickered.

"STOP IT!" The table, along with other tables, and even the concrete shook from her out burst.

Hayate shrank. _'And this is the woman I want to marry?'_ That question always hanged inside his mind every time she screamed. Yes it was true that the Wind Knight was afraid of his valley girl. But he couldn't help what his heart told him when his head said something else.

"Please tell me." She sat back down in her chair when the waiter took their orders and went to go serve another table that was far away from theirs.

Hayate tensed up. "Uh...well...there was something that I wanted to give to you but since I misplaced it somewhere, I guess I have to go without it." He nervously stood up from his chair and went over to Himeno's side. And bend down one knee.

Himeno's heart was pounding heart in her chest. She knew what was Hayate doing and tried hard not to scream her answer so soon. _'Omg, this is it! This is the moment I've been dreaming of!'_ She cut her thoughts off when she heard him clear his throat.

The Leafe Knights leaned closer to hear better. Go had his hand flickering with fire waiting for the Wind Knight to get it on. Mannen too had the same intentions as the older knight with ice poised for an attack.

"Himeno I realize we known each other for a few years and I realize that whenever I'm with you, I feel like I could take on anyone who dares stand between us so..." He paused to gaze into her reddish brown eyes. "I love you Himeno. I love you so much that I would give up my life for you to live. Himeno I know that I'm not worth being with you and a lousy at expressing my feelings and..."

The Leafe Knights groaned at hearing all this and were very tempted to just strangle him now.

Himeno put a finger to his lips to silence his negativity. "Hayate just cut to the chase." Himeno gave Hayate a reassuring smile as he gave her one back too.

"Himeno I love you will you..." This time he was interrupted by the waiter.

"Okay sir here is your orders and do you need anything else while I'm here?"

"Yeah, why don't you get the hell out of here!" The Wind Knight growled in his throat at the rude waiter.

"Oh, that's rude. Hayate why must you always be so cruel."

At that remark, they both recognized that voice and turned their head and saw Akiha there in a waiter's outfit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Himeno and Hayate yelled in unison.

"Oh, I was here to give you something very important." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Wha-that is...HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Hayate demanded answers from the smirking idiot.

"Let's just say I have sneaky hands that are not only for fooling with others if you know what I mean." He winked at Himeno who blushed.

"You bast-"

"Oh and I also have something else." He grabbed Hayate's collar and pulled the bewildered knight into a kiss.

The other knights were freaked out by this. They all thought in unison, _'Just what the heck is doing? Is he bi?'_ A few of the knights wanted to vomit at the sight but knew they would give up their hiding place if they did.

"Bye, bye!" Akiha, said to the hostile Hayate who wanted to kill the older male with his wind sword.

"Hayate you were saying." Himeno said as to bring Hayate's attention back towards her.

"Yes. Himeno will you..." He looked left and right and saw no distractions. "Will you marry me?" He held his breathe as he impatiently waited for her answer.

"YES!" She shouted as she launched herself at the Wind Knight, knocking them both over. A loud thump was heard, as people stopped to stare.

"Tulip head, what was that for?" He shouted in her ear when he saw her tears. "I'm gomen, please forgive me." He held onto her shaking body to sooth her. However, instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of laughter. _'Nani, why is she laughing, is it something I've said? Is it something I did? Is something in my hair? Please don't be that, anything but that one.'_ He checked his hair and found nothing, though the laughter increased.

"Gomen Hayate, I just love how gullible you are. I can't believe you fell for that." They both laughed as he opened the tiny box, as laughing stopped.

Inside the box was a diamond, but not an ordinary diamond. It was shaped into a tulip with rubies for the stem and the leaves. On the inside had an inscription that said, 'Himeno and Hayate forever.'

Real tears were on her face this time as she hugged her knight.

The knights that were spying were cheering for the couple, however, the tree caught on fire from Go's outburst resulting the knights to reveal their presence.

Hajime put the fire out, when the two noticed the spies. Himeno and Hayate each had a vein pop out of their heads. "YOU WERE SPYING THE WHOLE TIME?" They chased after the Leafe Knights who spied on them.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hayate and Himeno were now married and were now on their honeymoon. Hayate's fashion tips were put into a brand of its own. Some of the magazine's names were, "How to avoid a bad hair with the wind blowing, How to sew with style, and of course, How to attract another's attention in the rules of attraction."

Hayate became real famous from his fashion tips and from his good looks and charm. Though, Himeno took care of that. He no longer did modeling, though Akiha suggested he should, even though he knew the answer after that stunt he pulled on him.

However, there were some things that did change. When ever Leafe Knights uniforms or clothing was ruined, they would take it to Hayate to fix it. However, they had to pay. Yes, now Hayate had a new name from the Leafe Knights. Instead of being the Knight of Wind, he became the Seamstress Knight of Wind. Hayate hated that name, but made due with it.

"Hayate how long are you going to stay in there? It's been over an hour and my hair is a mess." At the sound of a distress signal from his wife, and about a hair problem, he rushed out of the restroom in a rush.

"What is the problem? Do you want it permed? Or combed or styled? Do you need my help?" Out of no where he pulled out a make-up kit ready for any emergency when needed. "Do you need more than one assistance? I'll call Ebi on speed dial?" He reached to get his phone when the tulip head, shook her head.

Hayate and Ebi became close friends in fact, so close that they both had each other numbers for whenever an "emergency" came up they would rush over, even if they were busy with something else. It surprised Himeno at how her husband became fascinated with cosmetics when he was modeling.

"No Hayate, I need no help, I can do it on my own." She shut the bathroom door for second and then reopened it. Hayate sprang into action.

"What is it Himeno? Split ends, dandruff, or lice?"

"NO!" She stumped on his foot as he tried to hide his pain. "I need some assistance with showering." She winked at the Wind Knight, who held a perverted grin on his face as he closed the door behind him.

Once they both striped and went into the shower, Himeno smirked and in teasing voice said, "I knew you were a pervert."

Hayate only smiled and said, "Only when it came to you."

Stream, fogged the glass doors to the shower as the wind picked up outside.

The End.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Well that is the end of this story of Hayate; I just hope you all enjoy this because I don't really know if I put enough fashion tips in there for Hayate, but oh well I'm not going to change that now.

I'll see you in the next story to Behind the Scenes: Leaf knights called Mannen's obsession. Find out what Mannen is obsessed with.

Bye!

: Hugs Hayate plushy: I love you Hayate.

Ja'ne


	2. Mannen's Obsession

Hey everyone! How's it been?

Sorry about taking so long with this story, demo it was hard to think of what I wanted to do with this. Heh, I had an idea of what I wanted, but when I'm ready to type it down my mind goes blank. Also, with the moving back into the house, its been hard trying to squeeze in some time to type all this story up. So without further ado, I bring you the next chapter to Behind the Scenes: Leafe Knights

Enjoy! Oh, and there is a song in-between the near ending of this story called Take me by Papa Roach, demo I'm sure if it goes with some of the parts.

If anyone read the manga, than you would already know what exactly his obsession is.

I do not own any of the characters nor Hayate, demo...I have a Hayate, Go, and will get a Shin doll. (Hugs dolls). The characters in this story will be OOC and in later chapters, be warned of years skipping back and forth quite suddenly.

Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights

Preview: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen's obsession. Sasame and the quest for the Sailor Moon manga. Kei and the nailfile. Go and his fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion. This is something you won't want to miss.

Chapter two: Mannen's Obsession

"Mannen for the last and final time! I am not going to date you! I'm married to Hayate remember?" A cherry oak door slammed into the face of the fourteen years old, Knight of Ice.

Mannen grumbled at being rejected by his love for the hundredth time that day. The light blue, spiky haired youth, believed that Himeno would have been his girlfriend since the first day he laid his pale blue eyes on her. However, this fantasy never came into existents. Though, the young knight was too delusional to realize that the tulip head didn't possess the same feelings for him, Mannen believed the logical explanation to Himeno marrying his big brother was that she was playing hard to get.

The young knight grunted at being ignored. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he relaxed himself from preventing to kick the door down. "Himeno, you know I'm better than that hot tempered baka."

Himeno sighed from the other side of the door, as clicks were heard and out Himeno's face appeared from the crack of the door. She wore a stern look on her face when she spoke to Mannen. "Mannen, you need to stop this, you know how much I love Hayate. I can't stop loving him, do you understand?" Her voice was pleading, barely above a whisper but enough to be heard. However, the teenager didn't want to hear anymore.

Staring in her reddish brown eyes, Mannen spoke with sincerity. "Himeno you know I'm good for you. Don't you see the chemistry between us?"

A shadow hovered behind the distracted fourteen year old whose attention was to girl in front of him. Piercing blue eyes glared daggers at the boy whom, felt chills down his spine. Turning around, his worst nightmare came true. Behind him stood the Wind Knight, Hayate.

Mannen slowly backed away from the crazy look on the older knight's face, when he stumbled over his own two feet landing rather hard on him rump.

A grinch like smirk was worn on the twenty two year old as he stared at the boy on the floor. Cracking his knuckles to scare the child more, he stepped closer to the light blue, spiky haired knight. "What exactly is the reason you are at our bedroom door once again?" He said as he quirked a blue eyebrow at the cowering kid on the floor.

Sweat dripped off Mannen's forehead in gallons. Nervously wiping his face every few seconds, Mannen rose from the floor, standing on his tippy toes to match the Wind Knight's height. But, the young knight was only fourteen and still going through puberty so he could go only as high as the mid of Hayate's chest. Anger coursed through his veins at having another disadvantage with his older brother, other than his age. A growl was heard from Mannen, when his eyes changed to a darker shade of blue.

Hayate wasn't fazed by the Ice Knight's short temper in fact, he didn't even flinch with fright since he like many of his other brothers, was by now use to his aggressive behavior. Mannen's behavior triggered a lever inside his mind as an idea hit him. Knowing how the young knight was, the long, blue haired man, bend down to match the Ice Knight's height, earning him an awaited growl he was expecting.

Himeno stood beside the door not wanting to enter into the bedroom for fear of both of their safeties.

Mannen clinched and unclenched his fists when he spoke while puffing out his chest. "I'm here to take Himeno out on a date." He smirked at the reaction he received from the twenty two year olds face.

"Nani? What was that?" Hayate's rage rose in his voice. Rolling up the sleeves from his blue shirt, he was prepared to blast the very persistent Ice Knight with gusts of wind, blowing Mannen hundred yards away.

For four years, Mannen had a crush on the valley girl since then. At first it was tolerable and was easily mistakened to be a fling of a crush, then when a year past it became annoying, and now it was a huge nuisance to the Knight of Wind and to the others as well. Dozens of times Hayate had to control his raging jealousy from exploding by teleporting to a different location, in order to not beat the kid to a pulp. The other older knights tried to get him to go on blind dates with a girl, but he would always turn each one of them down. It seemed useless to prey the kid from his idolized fantasy he had of the prêt ear, but there seemed to be nothing they could do about it.

Mannen gave Hayate a cocky smile. He knew he stuck a nerve in the hot tempered knight. He used this to his advantage.

"You heard me! I'm going on a date with Himeno!" He stuck out his tongue at his older brother who fumed.

As soon as he uttered that, wind in the hallway started to pick up quite so suddenly as his body levitated into the air. Confused by the strange phenomenon, Mannen soon realized just why he was suspended in the air. Looking down at Hayate, he was ready to lash out at him, until the current of wind blew him in the opposite direction, leading the teen to his bedroom. The oak doors to the entrance of Mannen's room opened letting him pass through, and closed just as quickly as he was dropped to the ground rather harshly. A click was heard when he stood up.

The spiky haired teenager was locked inside his room.

Panic rushed through his veins. Hurrying to the door, Mannen tried to unlock it, but to no avail it was pointless. He banged on the door demanding Hayate to unlock it, but no answer was heard. Sliding down to the floor, he thought about transporting out of the room, though we he tried he was pushed back. Somehow, there seemed to be some sort of wind barrier, preventing him from leaving his room. Pulling at his hair, he shouted. "I'll kill you Hayate, I swear I will!" During his ranting and grumbling about how much he despised the wind and a certain someone who controls it, he stubbed his toe against the nightstand as a picture was knocked over, falling to the floor.

Wincing at the sound of broken glass, he picked up the frame, careful not to get himself cut by broken glass. Though, when he flipped the picture over, his pale eyes grew large at the photograph in his hands. The frame was still intact, but the picture was what surprised him. It was a picture of everyone including Himeno's family and Takako four years ago. Forgetting about the fragments of glass, he took the picture from the frame and fell on the bed reminiscing about the very day the photo was taken.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Flashback to four years ago)

It was an early Sunday morning and everyone was outside in the sunshine. But it was very boring. The Leafe Knights hadn't had work today nor was there any recent presence of any demon larva near by in awhile. Actually...ever since Takako reverted back to her old self and moved in with the Awayuki's mansion, there had been no activity of any demon larva at all. It was as if they became extinct. This seemed particularly odd.

They all were in the garden, laying their backs on the grass, gazing at the clouds in total boredom.

Kei yellow eyes, stared lazily at the clouds blowing his bangs up each time they fell back down. Neither a laptop nor book was within reach of the Light of Knight's hands.

Sasame had Takako in his arms with his fingers through her brown hair, tickling her neck. Takako smiled at her affectionate boyfriend while her head rested on his shoulder.

Shin was chasing Tyipi around the yard as well as Hajime in turn, chased the blonde who was chasing the bird.

Mannen stared at his younger siblings expecting something miraculous to happen such as a demon larva popping out from the ground. With each passing second, he was growing more and more irritated at having nothing to do.

Go tried to entertain himself with his fire, by flicking fire on and off from his finger tips continuously.

For Himeno and Hayate...they hadn't had an argument in past few hours and now it was way past due.

Another second pasted, when Mannen couldn't take the boredomness anymore. He stood up, with his fist shaking. "Hey isn't there something that we could do? It's too boring to just sit here."

Everyone turned to the enraged kid as they all began to think of something to do.

An idea popped into Himeno's head as she rose from the ground. A goofy smile was on her face as she striking gave a heroine like pose, she told everyone her idea. "Why don't we all take a picture? I don't have a picture of everyone so I think today would be a perfect day for one."

Everyone stared at Himeno, contemplating on whether to go through with it or find something else to do. No one could think of any other suggestions and were too bored to start, were now assuming having a picture taken of themselves would release them from the overbearing nothingness of a lack of an activity. One by one everyone cheered or politely nodded their heads...all expect one.

Hayate resented the whole of idea of taking a picture. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, flashbacks of his past experience, haunted his mind once more. He had a bad encounter with film back then, which now made him never want to take a picture again. He was around the age of thirteen and all the young Leafe Knights made a bet on whomever fell asleep first would suffer the consequences. Hayate, who still had his cocky attitude back then, didn't believe any words his brothers said, thus falling asleep. His brothers, who were still young and immature, had an evil plan brewing in their head. Smiling wickedly at their defenseless elder brother, their plan went into play. Flashes of light went off, as dozens of pictures of Hayate's new look fell from the Polaroid camera as the Knight of Wind slept silently unknowing of what his brother's had in store. Doing as everyone commanded, Kei took the pictures over to his laptop, scanning them over the net, for the entire town to see. The next morning while young knights were sleeping, a certain someone had just woken up from his. Stretching his aching limbs, Hayate groggily walked to the bathroom to shower. Not entirely awake, he almost slipped on something blue on the tile. Curious about the mysterious blue object, he bend down to pick up and examine the strange object. However, what he didn't expect it to be something he most cherished. His blue eyes widen when he looked into the mirror to find something that wasn't there. A piercing scream woke up the culprits who were sleeping to the bathroom where their brother was currently baffled and bewildered by his new appearance of his now bald head. The young knight's howled with laughter at Hayate's facial expressions and actions. He had one of his hands to his now bald head were his royal blue hair had once laid. Hayate adored his hair a lot and when they chopped it all off, the teenager anger soared sky high. Hayate, chased after his brothers, while he threw gust of wind at them. Flames were in his eyes that day, and from then on out, Hayate never had much sleep since then. His brothers from that day forward learned to never piss off the Leafe Knight of Wind, or to mess with his blue hair he treasured so dearly again. That same day he found out about his pictures going over the net when everyone he passed snickered at his hairless head, which resulted in his brothers paying the price of ever teasing him again.

Snapping out of his memory, he pulled on his hair in hopes of it being still there. Finding it still connected to his head, he sighed in relief before he heard his brothers agreeing with the tulip head's plans as paranoia takened place once more.

"Okay that seems interesting." Kei said, since he had no electronic device near by.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready." Go smiled sheepishly as he waited for everyone else to reply.

Takako and Sasame looked at each other before nodding. "I believe it is a great idea. We haven't had our picture taken together so it's an excellent idea."

"I agree with Takako, it's a good idea." He gave Himeno a very gorgeous smile, which made her blush as everyone around her laughed except for a certain someone who growled.

Sasame still enjoyed teasing Himeno because he knew how much Hayate couldn't stand it. He was hoping that if he continued to do this, he could somehow bring the two stubborn fools together. But... if it did not work then he prayed to Kami he wouldn't be beaten to a pulp by Hayate's wrath.

"Count us in!" The three youngest Leafe Knights shouted with glee.

"Well count me out. I'm not gonna take part in anything that valley girl suggests." Hayate crossed his arms across his chest.

The smile that Himeno had on earlier, turned into a frown. "Please Hayate. What's one picture going to do?" She gave him puppy dog eyes, with her hands clasped together.

Hayate cheeks turned a tint of red and sweat beaded on his forehead. Hayate couldn't help but be embarrassed for thinking how cute she looked when she did that. However, his decision didn't change. Not wanting to fall victim to the cuteness again, he turned his back to her, not allowing anyone to find him embarrassed over something like that. "NO, I refuse to do something so ridiculous." But the knight would soon realize how powerful his words affected the girl.

Himeno's body froze. She couldn't believe what she heard. Crystal clear liquid fell from her eyes to the ground as she looked at Hayate's turned back. "What's so ridiculous about taking a picture with me?" Huh? Am I that repulsive to you?"

Hearing her pained words, the knight turned around as his rough behavior melted away in place of tenderness. Moving closer to the Prêt ear, he wrapped his arms around her waist in hopes of soothing her pain. "Himeno I..." But his words were cut off.

"Oh Kaoru did you hear that? A photograph. We must have Mawata and Mayune in the picture as well and we have to have this formal and, oh there are many things to do with such little time." Before anyone could utter a word of disapproval, Natsue hooked her arm around Kaoru's and was off to go prepare for the photo.

The Leafe Knights including Takako and Himeno each sweat dropped because after all, you don't ever go through this sort of thing everyday now. The Knight of the Light was the first to snap out of the out of the ordinary occurrence that took place.

"Well shall we prepare ourselves for the worst?"

Everyone nodded going into different directions. Himeno lead Takako into the mansion with a cheerful smile as the Leafe Knights teleported to their apartment, dragging along a very disgruntle eighteen year old, who still refused to go through with having his picture taken.

When they arrived at their apartment a truck was in front with the words "Awayuki Tuxedo Store" in big bold letters. Maids and servants from the Awayuki estate were in front of the apartment with their arms full of Tuxedos of different colors and sizes.

"Well she sure knows how to handle people doesn't she?" Go said as he eyed the different tuxedos in each maid and servant's arms until he grinned a toothy, finding one he was most pleased with. A black tux lay in his arms with a red undershirt, and a black tie was seen in his hands. In the pocket of the coat was a red rose. He headed into the apartment to change into his tuxedo.

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin didn't waste any time on picking out one for themselves. They rushed to each of the maids and servants until they each found what they called the perfect tux.

Shin tugged on Sasame's pant leg, a bit hesitate about asking the Knight of Sound to help him change into the article of clothing he chose, considering the fact he had never worn anything of that attire before.

Sasame looked down to find out who was tugging his pant leg, when his violet eyes met green ones. He smiled warmly at the youngest knight. Bending down to Shin's height, he asked Shin what he wanted. "Yes Shin, What is it?"

Shin looked down, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Sasame...co-could you help me with this-this thing?" He pointed to the tiny tux in his hands.

Sasame smiled at Shin. He ruffled his hair as he said, "Of course I will help you. Let me find one for myself first, and then I will help you. Go inside and I'll meet you there."

Shin smiled an adorable smile as he dragged his green tux with a yellow under shirt, black tie, and red tulip in the front pocket to his, Mannen, and Hajime's room.

Hajime and Mannen meanwhile, were currently playing tug-a-war with a tuxedo they both wanted. So far it was a losing battle for the both of them, for each time they pulled the seams would pull further and further apart. The two found this article of clothing that they both thought would look very impressive for Himeno's eyes, and they both wanted to impress her.

"It is mine, hand it over! This is one that will impress Himeno in, so fork it over it to your older brother!" Mannen pulled roughly back the black tux as Hajime pulled it back to his side.

"I know, that's why I want it. So give it me. You'll always get everything!"

They both pulled at the same time with a huge amount of strength as it ripped in half. The tux flew through the air, when gravity pulled the two pieces back, landing on top of the both of them, one of the halves going on the other kid.

Hajime cried at the tuxedo being ripped. He blamed his older brother, Mannen for the tux being no longer intact. Mannen stood in shock at the shredded clothing that used to be whole.

A maid noticed one of the boy's that was playing tug-a-war with a velvet tux, and went over the crying Knight of Water. She pulled another one in her arms for Hajime. "Oh, don't cry cutie, here is another one for you that would look grand on you." She smiled sweetly at the orange haired boy who dried his tears and gave her a smile.

"Thanks lady." He grabbed the white tux with a black dress shirt, white tie, and yellow daisy to match.

The maid, placed her bundle of clothes in the next maid's arms as the maid went inside to help the boy dress. This left Mannen, Kei, Sasame, and Hayate left to find a tuxedo.

Kei searched through dozen piles of tuxes and dress shirts in servant's arms, and still he hadn't found one that suited him. The Knight of Light was about to settle for an orange tux, tired of searching, until he saw something that caught his yellow eyes. It was an exquisite grey dress shirt with black suede pants. He greedily grabbed the clothing before anyone laid their eyes on them, as he went inside without a word spoken.

Now only three remained.

By now it was very difficult to find any tux that matched Mannen's size. Most of them were for older males. The spiky haired, boy held back his frustrated cries as he proceeded on finding a tux. He finally gave up after not finding any. Using profound language, he accused the Water Knight for ruining the tux he found earlier.

"Damn it, there isn't anymore that are my size. I wish I was older."

A sniff was heard right after followed by several more. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by others, unless you were the Knight of Sound.

Sasame sighed, as he searched to a couple more piles of tuxes until he found what he was looking for. He approached the Ice Knight. "Is this what you're looking for?" He showed Mannen a pale blue tux with a white shirt underneath. A light blue tie was in the center of the dress shirt and the pink rose made the tux stick out like a sore thumb.

The light blue, haired knight eyed it for awhile until a wide grin spread across his face. A vindictive idea popped into the Leafe Knight of Ice's head when he approached Hayate. He knew about Hayate's unspoken feelings he felt for the valley girl as well as his own feelings and Go's cared deeply for the girl; they planned on stealing Himeno's affection. Giving the Wind Knight a cocky smirk, he held up the pale blue tux with new found pride.

"With this I can have Himeno as my girlfriend in a snap." He snapped his fingers at the eighteen year old.

Hayate's temper flared. He snarled at the relentless child.

Mannen walked away triumphantly at angering Hayate as he went to his bedroom.

Sasame shook his silver locks at blue haired knight's immature behavior. The infamous smile the Sound Knight wore, when he saw Hayate's jealousy radar went go off once again. He tried hard not to laugh, when he patted Hayate on the shoulder, preventing him from teleporting or barging in after the Ice Knight. Without admitting this aloud, Sasame enjoyed how jealous Hayate got when Mannen or Go flirted with Himeno. When he observed his surroundings, he spotted two tuxedos near by that caught his eye in amazement. He called over the servant to fetch him the articles of clothing that he saw.

"Don't be so worked up over Mannen. He's just experiencing a simple crush, it will fade, and beside you and I know you should express you feelings openly to a certain someone." Violet eyes winked at the startled cerulean eyed teenager. Slowly, he waited for his older brother to fill in the blanks in hopes of getting his saying. A tint of red on Hayate's cheeks let him know his answer as he grinned, a boyish smile. At times such as these, Hayate always seemed to astonish the sliver haired teenager, when it came to relationships. Sasame always imagined Hayate finding the one he loved first and openly expressing his feelings to her, but instead he was the one that was first. Each passing day, life couldn't seem to stop amazing him more.

Handing the tux he picked out to Hayate, he whispered in his. "Wear it; I'm pretty sure you'll be satisfied with the results." Once he said this to him, he entered the apartment with his suit; leaving a dazed and confused knight behind.

As he was headed to his and Hayate's room, he caught something quite interesting in the room across from theirs. Pausing from going any further, curiosity got the better of the Sound Knight as he concentrated on hearing the conversation going on next door. In his mind, he saw through the images of sound, Go was tightening his black tie on while Mannen impatiently tapped his foot on the ground waiting for the Knight of Fire to hurry up.

"So you know the plan right?"

Go turned to Mannen as he pointed to himself. "I'm going to take Hayate's place beside Himeno and when it's time to take the picture, I'm going to kiss her." He flashed cocky smile at the younger knight who fumed in anger.

"Yo whose idea was this? Huh? It was mine and so that means that I should be the one to kiss her!" Through images of sound, Sasame saw Mannen stomped his foot on Go's.

Go howled in pain as he glared daggers at the ten year old. "Fine than, I'll kiss her on one cheek and you kiss the other. Satisfied now?" Go didn't want to go through with those plans, but he had no choice.

"Right let's get going." The two teleported to the Awayuki estate, when Sasame broke his concentration when the two teleported away. Not enjoying one bit of the conversation he rushed to when he rushed Hayate and his bedroom.

Knocking on the door, the silver haired, seventeen year old, waited for someone to answer. Not having any response from the other side, he turned the knob to open the door. "Hayate there's something I need to have a word with..." He paused when he didn't find anyone in the room, looking through the connected bathroom he found no Knight of Wind. "Hayate?" When he saw the hanger to the tux he gave to him on the bed, he knew he was too late. "Shoot, I'm too late. I must tell him the news." When he was about to teleport to the mansion, he heard Shin calling him to his bedroom to help him change into his tuxedo. Sighing in defeat, he went go help Shin dress as well as himself.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (At the Awayuki Mansion)

A van pulled in front of the estate. On the side of the vehicle had a picture of a family in formal wear, smiling.

A bald head glimmered in the sunlight on top of a chair. Tanaka gave orders to the photographers at where to put the camera at, and which direction would be perfect to set the lights. The short man wanted everything grand for the woman that he loved, Natsue. It was true that the thirty-nine year old, going bald still harbored feelings for the ex-widow, even though he could never be with her, Tanaka would always remain by her side, though as her limousine driver.

For awhile the short man had a scheme in his bald head about getting rid of Kaoru, though every time he intervened in breaking the two apart, it somehow caused the opposite effect. Now this time he was sure his plan wouldn't fail to get rid of the washed up, has-been, drunk of a man, once and for all. His plan was quite simple. When the camera flashes, a dart will come out of the camera and hit the target in the neck, thus making the victim sleepy. When Kaoru is in his deep sleep, Tanaka would take a pillow and suffocate him until he could no longer breathe. Tanaka personally fixed the camera when the photographers went to go gather more equipment. He smiled at himself, pride of always following the eldest daughter, Mayune around.

"Heh, heh, heh, this plan is sure not to fail!" He shouted an early victory that he didn't know the results just yet.

The Leafe Knights arrived all spiffy and neat in tuxedos when someone shouted at them from the entrance way to the mansion.

"Oh my, don't you all look fantastic." Natsue shouted from the entrance of the mansion. Any man who was in a thirty mile radius had their mouths gaping open. She wore an elegant purple dress, with a matching shawl, heels, etc. She wore a diamond necklace that held forty carrots, along with earrings that had thirteen carrots.

On every man's mind they all thought, _'To think, she would spent money so easily without going into bankruptcy.'_ They all pondered over the idea until Kaoru came out of no where and wrapped his arms around his wife with a silly smirk on his face.

"So do you want the other ladies to come out?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow as everyone else shook their heads slowly, still in a dazed state from Natsue's outrageous dress.

First came out Mawata wearing a teal spaghetti strap dress, with a matching shawl. Part of the dress had no cloth covering it, showing off her right leg. An emerald necklace with a gold chain was worn on her slender neck and earrings the same.

Go, Kei, and even Sasame, had a bloody nose. Never had any of the knights seen such a dress on a middle schooler before, let alone any girl so young of age. They all thought, if that is how Mawata looked… how will the other girls look. They braced themselves for the next nose bleed just in case.

Mawata moved aside to let Takako come out next.

Takako came out of the mansion with a huge blush on her face when she saw how everyone was staring at her. Her dress was a plain blue strapless dress that went a little above the knee. She wore a blue shawl that went well with her sapphire heart necklace that clung to her neck on a silver chain. Her normally light brown hair she wore straight, was now wavy, which made her appeal like a goddess.

Shyly she walked over to her boyfriend, her face never changing from its current color. When she looked into his violet colored eyes, she was surprised to find astonishment in them.

"Sasame?" Takako waved a hand in front of his face not receiving a response.

The Sound Knight couldn't hear anything for he was currently in a dream world. In his mind he recalled a poem of a beautiful girl who walked with beauty by Lord Boron, and although, in his dream state, he couldn't remember the words, nor recite it, he was in trance from her beauty and innocence. Takako smiled in his fantasy as she called out his name, at first softly, then louder and louder, until he was pulled out of imagination by a shout from his angel causing him to cover his ears from the noise. When he regained hearing his ears, he was confused when he saw concern in her brown eyes.

"Takako?"

"Sasame are you alright?" Her troubled look in her eyes increased. This made the Knight of Sound more bewildered and confused, which normally wasn't like Sasame.

"I'm fine. Why would there be something wrong when I have a beauty such as yourself in front of me?" He smiled a characteristically smile that made the poor girl blush.

"No I mean..." She placed her index finger and middle finger on his upper lip and brought it back to show him the blood on her fingers. "This."

Sasame stared at the blood for a moment, absorbing it as if it were foreign when his face added a new color.

A flash to a camera was taken by a certain Knight of Wind. It was very rare seeing Sasame using other emotions other than being content, calm, and relaxed.

Directing their attention back to the oak doors, they waited for Himeno to come out. A minute passed and yet she still hadn't come out. Tension builds inside everyone's heart. The Leafe Knights stood in a fighting stance, expecting the unexpected, though what they saw wasn't something they would have seen.

Himeno's stepmother, Natsue called out for her stepdaughter, however not receiving a response. She grew worried until they heard something from the inside. It sounded like someone or something was arguing, then a scream as a certain tulip head flew out of the door.

Acting on impulse, Hayate teleported where the Prêt ear was falling, he caught her before she had a nasty fall. Himeno opened her eyelids to meet cerulean eyes. A blush appeared on her face, not knowing how and what to respond to this. An imaginary world crossed both their minds as identical thoughts entered their mind of the person that he/she was holding onto.

A growl was heard from the door as Mayune marched up to the pair and pulled them apart, gaining the spotlight of attention. Himeno and Hayate's fantasy world dissolved right before them as they both shared an identical blush.

When Himeno dusted herself and stood, everyone present was at awe at her attire.

She was dressed in a white strapless dress that reached to the ground. Pink flowers adored her gown and pink shawl with bows was on her delicate creamy white shoulders. On her neck she wore a simple pink jewel on a silver chain. Her hands were covered in white gloves that went a little past her elbows. A shy nervous smile graced her lips as the staring didn't cease.

Mayune cleared her throat not enjoying her stepsister getting the attention in the least. Everyone turned to her, giving her the 'What do you want' look.

"Well isn't anyone going to compliment me on my dress?" She quirked a curious eyebrow at her family and the Leafe Knights, when everything became awfully quiet. Tapping her foot in her new black heels she waited impatiently for an answer.

She wore a pink dress that was also white, and red with ruffles on the shoulders. The dress went just above her calves that were docked with white stockings. She too had a pair of white gloves on as well as a gold tiara onto of her light pink head. Her neck supported a gold chain with many types of jewelry on it from diamond to mother of pearl.

A smile was on her face when she heard mutters in the crowd. Anger fumed the girl in the tiara as collective gulps were heard soon after.

"It's lovely honey. Isn't it Koaru?" Her mother gave her a fake smile. In the inside she rolled her eyes at her daughter's wardrobe. Thinking, _'Why didn't she pick out the dress I laid out for her?'_

Koaru stuttered a hai, not wanting to be on another's woman's anger list. Hint...Himeno's wrath.

"Its fine, it's better than the other one." Himeno mumbled under her breath not wanting to be rude. Hayate and Sasame heard her remark and laughed silently.

"It's quite nice." Takako said, forcing a smile on.

"I agree with Takako." Sasame said, covering his mouth, preventing the laughter from exploding out in the open from what he heard earlier.

Mayune looked at Sasame with a puzzled expression.

Go started to sweat when he felt her pink eyes burning into the back of his skull. He turned around chuckling nervously, with one hand behind his head. "Uhh...heh, heh, I think it's rather puffy."

Once Go said that he had a black heel thrown at his face as he crashed to the ground. The Leafe Knights grimaced at the brute strength the girl held, as they stood frozen in their place, afraid to attempt to make any sudden movements.

The Fire Knight stood up from the attack of the heel, rubbing his jaw. A red heel print was on his left side of his cheek.

Mayune huffed and went to go fetch her heel.

Hayate was amused by the scene that happened in a matter of seconds. He let his mouth run, not caring what the prankster would do to him. Crossing his arms across his chest he told her what he truthfully that about her dress. Hayate figured that no one was going to speak the truth, so he thought that it was his job to do it. "What the hell is everyone talking about? That dress is hideous! Himeno had a better sense of fashion than that loony over there." He pointed to the "loony" who growled at the blue haired teenager. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he winked at the shocked valley girl, who smiled warmly at him.

Mawata felt little remorse for her elder sister. "I think it's quite lovely dress Mayune. It looks great on you!" She smiled at her as she tried to reframe from not gauging.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a good dress." The children agreed with Mawata. They didn't want to calm her down while she was bawling.

The Light Knight gulped as he knew it was his turn to compliment the insane girl in the ruffled dress. He prayed to Kami he wouldn't go to heck for what he was about to do. "I think it is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen on anyone."

Silence grew. Not even crickets could be heard from the soundless world. Kei slowly backed away not liking this eeriness one bit. However, one second he was backing away from the loony, then the next second he was clobbered by light pink haired girl, while losing the color on his face.

"Alright now! The camera's set! Let's take the picture!" The bald man shouted in a megaphone, with an unusually wicked smile plastered on his face.

No one didn't haste into grabbing a spot for themselves on the platform.

On the bottom right to left were Mawata, Shin, Hajime, Kei and Mayune, who wanted to stand next to the blonde. The top role was Natsue, Kaoru, Takako, Sasame, Hayate, Mannen, Himeno and Go.

Alright now! On the count of three, I want everyone to flash their pearly whites!" The photographer shouted as he began his count.

Recalling Mannen's and Go's plan in his head, Sasame pulled Hayate over to tell him about it. When he pulled back, Hayate had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Hayate if you don't want those two to ruin the outcome, you must stop them." Sasame mouthed to the Wind Knight who sighed, shaking his head.

"One..."

Mannen and Go exchanged glances at one another, shaking their head, preparing themselves for their big moment.

"Two..." The photographer's middle finger flew in the air as he counted to three.

Kaoru and Natsue clung onto each other with a pleasant smile on their face.

Hayate noticed the Fire and Ice Knight's plan going underway. Turning back towards the Knight of Sound, Sasame nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Three!"

Mayune grabbed a hold of Kei's grey dress shirt as a surprised Knight of Light wore a frightened facial expression.

Mawata's legs were hugged by the Knights of Water and Earth, who both had an adorable grin on. Mawata smiled into the camera.

Kaoru moved to hold his wife in his arms, just barley missing the dart shoot out from the camera. Tanaka fell out of his chair from having his plans foiled once again.

Natsue smiled widely from the goofy smirk on her husband's face.

Sasame and Takako were in a lip lock.

Sasame's white tux shined brightly in the sunlight along with his purple dress shirt, and white tie he worn underneath it. A white gardenia was in Takako's hands that he gave her earlier.

Mannen and Go dove in for the kiss missing their target completely, smacking their lips into each other. Opening their eyes to realize something felt off, they saw not the person they wanted to kiss but the one they bargained with. They pulled apart as quickly as possible pointing their index finger at the other; their mouths were particularly touching the platform.

Now with Himeno and Hayate, the blue haired knight, did the only thing he could think of at the last second. He pulled her into his strong arms, passionately kissing the tulip head. A grinch like smile was seen at the corner of his lips.

Himeno's body froze from his touch and affection not having the faintest clue what to do, after going through some suggestions in her head, she settled with kissing him back. Her small hands slipped from his neck to his chest feelings the heat from underneath his royal blue dress shirt and black jacket of the tux. The red tie on his long neck swayed in the slightly breezy wind, along with the red tulip in his jacket pocket.

The flash to the camera went off as the couples and non couples stopped everything that they were doing. They took more pictures except this time; Himeno and Hayate were holding hands smiling rather brightly into the machine.

Once it was over, everyone separated to different locations.

Natsue paid the men who took their pictures for their service. Tanaka lost a few more hairs as he went to his room to put more of the hair formula on his head. Kaoru snuck away from his wife to go sneak some wine from the kitchen. Kei quickly teleported away from Mayune, whom wanted to take a shower. Hajime and Shin went with Mawata to go play. Go and Mannen went to the bathroom to wash their mouth out with toothpaste cursing their older brother for his treachery. Takako and Sasame went somewhere private. And Himeno and Hayate took a stroll around the garden exchanging polite courtesy and smiles. Hayate gave Himeno the red tulip in his jacket which he received a beautiful smile as he returned one.

A week later, the pictures were delivered to the Awayuki estate as everyone looked over them. Everyone laughed hard at the first picture taken except a few certain Leafe Knights. Growls, sighs, and laughter were all that everyone did. They each got copies of the photos, despite how one particular one turned out like.

As for Hayate...he gave a second thought about photographs considering he got what he wanted since Takako's raid of evil.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (End of Flashback)

The fourteen year old, rose from his bed, anger and jealously over the past four years, started to build up inside of him as he shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'LL HAVE TO BREAK HIMENO AND HAYATE UP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

A plan was brewing inside his head as he yawned. Mannen pulled back his covers to get in as he covered himself in the warmth of the cotton comforter. He turned to his bedroom window at the darkened skies. At times like these he felt somewhat awkward in the Awayuki mansion since the day he along with Hajime, Shin, and Go moved into the huge palace like home. Never had he imaged he would live in the same place with Himeno, it was like a dream come true to him. But...it was also a nightmare as well. The girl he cherished since childhood was in the arms of his older brother. Clenching his fist, he swore he wouldn't give up like Go, before sleep took a hold of him.

The next day when the sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so, a spiky head, peeked its head from its bedroom door. Looking left and right, he then proceeded to his destination, while repeating his actions.

"Heh, heh, this is going to be fun!" Mannen quietly murmured to himself as if he gone mad. He waited for the two to wake up in the shadows.

Hayate was the first to return from his dream world. Yawning a huge yawn, he looked down at the beauty in the bed. Bending down, he kissed her forehead only to have the girl stir in her slumber. She lazily wrapped her arms around the Wind Knight's arm as Hayate smirked at her silliness.

"Himeno what did I do to deserve you?" He whispered in her ear not expecting her to respond.

"Simple, we were meant to meet each other." Reddish-brown eyes opened as she rose into a sitting position.

Hayate smiled at Himeno as he ruffled her red hair. He went to take his shower. Grabbing a change of clothing and his make-up kit, he opened and closed the door to the water closet. Just when he got in there, he opened the door again, peeking his head out at his valley girl who was stretching like a cat from its nap.

"Himeno, do you want to take a shower with me?" His voice and eyes were pleading when he asked innocently. The bottom of his lip began to tremble.

Himeno saw her husband's expression and burst out laughing. His silly behavior was something unbearable for her not to chuckle.

"No thanks, I took one last night." She started to fix the bedding on the bed.

The twenty-two year old, tilted his head to get a good glance of her rear end as he smiled pervertedly.

"Please! How about bath?" He whined. The temptation of Himeno's body swaying left and right made it very difficult for him not to chase after her like last time while they were playing cat and mouse.

Himeno noticed the glances she was receiving from her husband as she smiled wickedly. A cruel plan developed in her mind. She walked over to Hayate intending on kissing him, but when his lips were close to hers she pushed away.

"I know what you going, I'm no baka. You just want to see me naked." Suppressing a giggle, she tried not to laugh at seeing his reaction.

Himeno loved to torment Hayate because she knew how irritated he was when he didn't get his way. After they got married, the Wind Knight or Seamstress Wind Knight, became very selfish with love and also...very horny. It seemed since his teen's years, he never had a chance to experience his sexual desires, for he was constantly taking care of demon larva and his brothers. Heck, he never even had time to himself to masturbate much less find a girlfriend. So with Himeno he finally had the chance to experience it.

When Himeno was going to apologize for prank, she saw his blue eyes turn a light color. She sighed knowing she couldn't do a thing when he gave her his cute puppy dog eyes. She whispered something in his ear, thus making his eyes regain their luster as well as something more.

A very wide smile was on his face. Hayate closed the door slowly with his command of his wind as the shower was heard from the other side as Himeno went to go change.

In the shadows a very hot tempered Ice of Knight, was tempting to blow his cover to beat Hayate up. He calmed himself down with very deep breathing as he teleported into the bathroom.

During his surveillance when he watched as the couple first waked to what happened just a minute ago, envy was in every fiber of his being for not having his love returned. And anger for seeing the older knight act that way, to Mannen it was...despicable.

Hearing the shower running, brought Mannen an idea, harder than any of Go's nuggies. Peeking inside the shower/tub, he grinned at the occupied coffee loving buffoon lathering his hair. Closing his eyes, he focusing his power onto the floor of the shower/tub, ice quickly formed from underneath the twenty-two year olds feet, which he was too distracted, unknowing of the cunning Knight of Ice's plan.

Mannen hide nearby, not wanting to miss something like this. Reaching for the candy bar in his coat pocket, he silently munched on the chocolaty goodness, as he waited for everything to take its toll.

The shampoo on Hayate's blue hair, rolled off his body in streams onto the floor of the tube, making it slippery including the ice underneath his feet, resulting in his great fall. His foot slid slightly on the ice as he lost his balance as he fell. Water splashed from the shower to outside pale blue tile on the floor.

Himeno heard the ruckus as she opened the door in frenzy, checking Hayate if there was something wrong. "Hayate are you alright?" Her foot touched the water on the tile when her klutziness decided to strike. She slipped on the water spilled from Hayate's fall as she took a nasty fall. Her head hit the tile floor as well as the rest of her body. The red head groaned in pain, experiencing the agonizing migraine she received as a 'present.' The curtain to the shower opened as worried knight ran towards the girl.

"Himeno!" Hayate rushed out of the shower forgetting the pain in his lower back. However, what meet Hayate wasn't warm arms, but a warm fist hurled at his jaw at unknown speeds. He was thrown back into the tube, a crack formed where Hayate landed on the wall. Slumping to the cold tile floor, he stared at his wife with a look of frightfulness and worry. The Knight in hiding was cowering in fear from Himeno's wrath that was so unexpected. He gulped a lump that formed into his throat. _'Note to self, never piss off Himeno ever!' _He thought, before he resumed to watching.

"Oww!" Hayate winced in pain as he shakily stood from his current location in the tube. "Himeno why..." His voice was low and cracking in the corners of it.

Himeno huffed turning her back to him, too angry to even stare at him. "Hayate you splashed water outside of the shower. I told you, you can hurt someone if you're not careful." She grabbed the nearest towel, as she began the process of cleaning up the water Hayate splashed outside of the tub.

Hayate blinked several times believing it was some sort of dream. Bending down trying to forget the pain on his back, he tried to help clean up liquid from the floor but his hand was pushed aside. He heard his wife mumble under her breathe about lazy husbands as anger pulsed in his veins. The fury he hadn't unleashed since four years old ago rose once more. Standing up, he slammed his fist against the wall.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I TRIPPED! IF I MEANT TO DO IT PERSONALLY, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD DO IT TO SOMEONE ELSE?" Steam flared from his nostrils as he tried to regain the energy he lost from he shouting.

Himeno was shocked. The last time he ever yelled so vigorously was when he was eighteen years old. Oranges-yellow flames glowed in her eyes, her rage had begun to act up again. "Well you must have done it on purpose because I always complain about your make-up scattered everywhere in the bedroom. Baka!" She growled while she stood on her tippy toes to match the twenty-four year olds height.

The Wind Knight was taken back. She was never this angry about his make-up kit when they fought; in fact...this was the first time they ever fought since they married. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I was experiencing with new types of make-up colors. It's not my fault I get a little carried away, Tulip head!"

"I said it before not to call me tulip head! Don't you remember?" Stubborn tears wanted to fall from reddish-brown eyes. "What's wrong with you Hayate? I've never seen this side of you before?"

"I can call you whatever I want! We're married after all, remember tulip head." Hayate hadn't realized how loudly he yelled nor effective it been until he saw clear liquid rolling down Himeno's face. Guilt engulfed him completely; he hadn't known how much yelling would cause her to break. Sometimes he tended to forget that she wasn't the Prêt ear of four years ago. He wrapped his arms around her waist in hopes of stopping her tears.

"Himeno I..."

"Forget it. I'm going to go for a walk." She moved out of his hold. Wiping away her face to rid of any salty water on her face, she left the room.

Hayate stayed in the same place where he last saw Himeno leave before he changed into a pair of clothes and went after her.

The water inside the shower ran, beckoning to be shut off. A hand shut off the constant flow of liquid from the showerhead as a head popped out of the shadows. Mannen smirked as his plan was going accordingly.

"Phase one: Argument complete! Now onto Phase two."

Mannen teleported to the garden, to his destination. He opened the shades doors entering and returning outside with the materials he needed for his next operation. "This is it." The spiky haired teenager went to a place most likely one of them would walk into.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Himeno." The Knight of Wind called for his lover countlessly, for the past few minutes and still he had no response. Searching through the humongous garden, he wanted to apologize for being a huge ass to her this morning. He didn't know what took over him at the time demo...he wanted to do something special for her. "Damn it!" The sun got into his eyes. Shielding himself from the bright rays, his blue eyes caught something in the garden that interested him. Blinking a few times, his vision returned as his eyes laid on red tulips. An idea struck his head as he thought about gathering a few for her. Tulips were her favorite flowers, which made picking them a desirable goal for the baka.

Walking over to the tulip patch, his foot was caught in Mannen's trap as the blue haired man was lifted into the air and caught into a trap. The Leafe Knight couldn't escape from the trap in time, thus stuck trapped until someone would find him. His only friend that occupied him was the air itself.

"What the-" He shouted.

The Leafe Knight wiggled inside the fish net in hopes of finding a way out. After annualizing his current position, Hayate realized it was hopeless of trying to find an opening though...if his head was clear, he would remember he could break out of the net with his control over the wind, or he could just teleport out of it with no problem.

Mannen chuckled at the sight he saw. The spiky haired youth, never would have thought he would witness the Knight of Wind, forgetting his telepath powers, or his power over the wind to act so human at all. _'Alright, I think it's time to get him down.'_ He jumped out of near by tree he was in, ready to release his brother from the cramp net, he spotted something red coming from the other side of the garden. In a panic, the Ice Knight, jumped into the one place he thought he couldn't be seen from...the tree Hayate was currently occupying.

The tulip head was still depressed over the shower incident, when she decided to visit the one place that calmed her down. The tulip patch. She always loved how each and every tulip had different colors and oh, how they cheered her up. The brightness of them always brought a smile to her face whenever a tulip was in reach, though this time when visiting the garden of tulips, she didn't expect what she saw. In a tree near the small garden, was her husband trapped in what appeared to be a very comfortable fish net of some sort. Himeno was surprised to find Hayate in that sort of situation, that she didn't know whether to go and help him out or laugh. Her shoulders shook, a hand went to her mouth until uncontrollable laughter broke loose. Yes, it was her laughter she chose.

"Hayate...ha, ha, ha...what are you doing in that...that...net...ha,ha,ha!" She fell to ground, in chuckles. Her reddish brown eyes, watered from all her amusement.

Hayate however, was not amused. He cursed in his mind at being humiliated by his wife. He squirmed inside the tiny net trying to find a more comfortable position, but considering his height, it was impossible for his wish to be granted. _'Damn, if I wasn't so tall...This is embarrassing, thank Kami, none of the knights didn't see me like this.'_ Shaking away his unnerving thoughts, his attention went back to the girl on the ground laughing crazily at him. Blue marble eyes, narrowed in annoyance.

"Grr, Himeno. Did you happen to have something to do with this? He pointed his index finger at net from the inside.

The red head's laughter simmered, averting into fury. She felt insulted for what she just heard from her husband's lips. Sure she got a little upset over the spilt water outside of the tub...demo she did hit him rather hard against the wall soon after. Okay maybe she got carried away, but she would never seek vengeance on Hayate, never. She loved the seamstress too much to do such a thing. What puzzled her was the fact that he would accuse of this. Sure she sometimes had thoughts about exacting revenge on Mayune for her pranks or anyone else, demo she would never go through with them.

"Nani? Why would I do this, and for what reason?"

Hayate's glare on the valley girl intensified. "You already know why. You are still upset about what happened this morning, so to get your revenge you set this trap out for me." He sighed, putting on a pleasant smile on his face; he hoped that his charm would do some good. "Okay, you got me, now lower me down."

Himeno's mouth hung open from the information she had heard. _'He believes I was the one responsible for his misfortune?'_ She gave Hayate a cold glare, which sent chills down the Leafe Knight of Wind's and Ice's spines. "Hayate, you know I wouldn't do that sort of thing. I don't exact revenge on anyone. Don't you realize who could be behind this?" She touched the net with her finger. "This is the work of Mayune's if you have forgotten, and you know how she still likes to pull pranks on me. This could have been meant for me and instead you seem to have fallen into it instead, or rather sprang into it."

The blue, pony haired knight's face, scrunched from confusion to recognition when he let out a sigh, agreeing with his wife. "You're right. This could be one of Mayune's tricks, now could you lower me down please."

"Alright," she said as she began the process of untying the net.

Mannen, who was in the tree above, was foaming in rage. _'Damn it! Why does my plan's always seem to backfire? Why?'_ During his frantic pacing in the tree, an icicle formed in his palm and flied towards the net, thus breaking the net, removing the Leafe Knight that was caught to land onto of the Prêt ear. The Wind Knight didn't have enough time to teleport away in time to stop gravity from pulling him on top of the girl. Himeno fell to the ground hitting her head on the exact same spot where she had a lump from earlier that day making the throbbing anew.

"Himeno...are you alright?" The twenty two year old, jumped off Himeno as quickly as he made an impact with her body. He took her into his arms, afraid of her not answering. Checking her for any cause to her silence, a groan broke out of her cherry lips.

The fourteen year old, stopped his rampage of icicles unknown of this doing, when his pale blue eyes saw his "love" on the ground moaning in agony. Jumping from the tree, he felt ashamed for what he'd done. His head hung low in shame for his wrong doing. The Knight of Ice wanted to admit what he did and hoped he wouldn't get clobbered to death by his brother.

"Guys I have a confession to make I..." He looked up, expecting the two adults to realize his presence, but instead they hadn't known he was even there.

"Uh...hello?" Mannen called out, clearing his throat, he prayed he'd gain any sign of attention.

Himeno looked at the teenager and smiled. "Well Mannen, about that offer of a date...I accept." She lifted her body out of the arms of the coffee loving buffoon who had a pained expression on his handsome face. Taking Mannen's hand in hers, she dragged the young knight away. However, a pair of hands grabbed her other one. Turning around, the two saw Hayate's face with the look of despair. His cerulean eyes looked bluer than usual, and a hint of liquid could be seen on the corners of them.

"Wait Himeno...I'm sorry for whatever I did. And whatever it is please forgiv-"

**SLAP**

A slap quieted everything around them, making the world go deaf for a moment before sound returned. A shocked twenty two year old, put a hand over the red mark on his cheek. Shocked over what had just happened, his head hung when his wife didn't say word to him as she grabbed a hold of Mannen's hand.

"Come on Mannen let's go." They both walked away from the crotched knight who seemed to be crying, though it was very difficult to tell.

When Mannen saw how Hayate reacted to Himeno's slap, guilt started to settle over his once glad and pride heart. He dug his heels into the dirt trying to prevent the girl from going any further away. Himeno turned around only to give Mannen a puzzled expression on her features as she waited for an explanation of Mannen's rough and yet rude pause. Doubt clouded over his heart when he saw her reaction to his that he wanted to scream. He didn't know what took over him when he stopped, but whatever it was, he sure didn't like this new feeling. A part of him of was thrilled about having his plan succeed but that was only a small portion of his heart and that feeling wasn't the one that surfaced.

Birds chirped loudly, as they were brought out of their dazed stage when they took a look at their surroundings.

They were a huge pond behind the mansion. Currents of water, streamed down the concert pond, in the Awayuki's backyard. The wind danced with the leaves that landed onto the water's surface, disrupting the flow pattern the crystal clear liquid was going by creating ripples instead of its constant flow. The huge wind chimes moved along with the wind as if it were dancing gracefully with someone. The water garden seemed to be magical, like a witch or sorceress cast a spell to enchant the location for anyone who happened to venture through the liquid palace.

Himeno spotted a bench near the pond and motioned for the Knight of Ice to sit down. Memories of four years ago pasted through both their heads at the time of their first encountering. They both smiled as they watched as Mother Nature played with the elements of the world. An uneasy silence was between the two ever since they arrived at the garden pond and the uneasiness was getting to the both of them.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Himeno said breaking the silence. Wind blew in their direction playing with their hair, which made a fourteen year old, very nervous.

Mannen shifted uncomfortably, not use to being alone with Himeno. "Uh...Himeno. What made you change your mind about going on a date with me?" He raised a light blue eyebrow at her. Curiosity was what floated around in his mind, when the tulip head left Hayate to be with him. He wasn't complaining, not in the least, in fact he was rather excited to say. It was just awkward to have the girl of his dreams going on a date with him and for once not disagreeing.

Himeno turned her gaze to his pale eyes and gave him a graceful smile. "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have someone care so deeply for me. I am truly honored." She grabbed his wrist in her palms. "And that is the reason why I don't want to hurt you anymore. Mannen, I know that you like me but you need to stop this. I'm saying this to not hurt you, but I'm trying to protect from going into eternal sorrow. I love Hayate and even though we fight just like we did today, doesn't mean that I won't stop loving him from the bottom of my heart..." Himeno stopped her speech when she heard sniffs coming from the fourteen year old beside her. She smiled as she cupped his face with her left hand, giving Mannen a serious look in her reddish-brown eyes. "And I know that you'll find that one special someone like I have. She may be near by or far across the sea, or you may even bump into by accident just like me." She grinned when she recalled the first meeting she had with the Knight of the Wind. "What I'm trying to say Mannen is...you will find that someone for you, the one that you are destined to be with as a soul mate." She pecked the youngster on the forehead as she brought his head to her bosom as Mannen gripped the sides of her shirt and wept.

Depression had broken free of its cage inside of Mannen's scared heart. Sorrow and sadness turned the key to unlock the hidden hollowness inside of him that he hadn't known of when his tears subsided as a hand flew at his face to wipe away the pain that escaped, from every last tear that had dropped. His vision returned to find the girl beside him still giving him a genuine smile and he couldn't help but let out one smile for her. Though, the smile he gave to her wasn't the smile that he held for her anymore, there seemed to be a tag bit of torment on it, though the valley girl didn't take notice to it.

The short haired girl chuckled in her hand as she ruffled Mannen's spiky head. Cocking his head to the side, he was confused about her sudden outburst of laughter that he wasn't a part of. The girl smirked when she saw his expression. Himeno wiped away the tears at the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand, ending her cursing laughter. "Gomen Mannen…I was just thinking how adorable it was when I found out about why Hayate's and my arguments were so vicious."

Mannen gulped as sweat collected onto his forehead. It seems as of lately, he sweated an awful lot for someone who wasn't into sports. "H-How did you k-know?" He slid a little away from the valley girl on the stone bench.

Himeno smirked. "Silly, that is quite easy. Before Hayate landed onto of me, I saw an icicle slice the bindings to the net." She jokingly gave Mannen a serious look. "And there is only one person who could form ice that I know of."

The fourteen year old, scooted further and further away from her until he felt no support for his rump, thus fell on the conceit.

The red head rose from her seat and by Mannen's side in a flash as she bombarded Mannen with questions. "OH my god, Mannen. Are you okay? Do I need to get an icepack? How about any medical help? I'll be Tanaka."

The boy on the ground flinched when the girl said she knew about his plans of breaking the couple apart. His eyes shrunk to the size of peas as he thought about all the possibilities his eldest brother would do to him when he found out what he had done or...at least not anymore from his inconvenience. A pale hand reached out to his to help him up, though he wouldn't accept the kind offer from her. This made the girl frown at the young boy who didn't want any help from no one.

Finally, the kid spoke after seeing the expression on Himeno's face. "Are-Are you going to tell Hayate about this, or are the two of you going to split up?" He let out a sigh of guilt for what he had done; fearing the worst is to come, though instead of what he'd expected, something else happened.

Himeno shook her red head at the boy and again offered her hand to help him up. This time Mannen obeyed and allowed to be lifted up by the twenty year old whom was always very persistent around her friends and family, whenever they were feeling down or grim. It never ceased to amaze the boy when Himeno's kind and gentle heart was given out to others in need. Maybe that was the reason the god's choose her as the Prêt ear or perhaps...it was simply in her nature to be the Prêt ear itself. She had the heart of helping others just like the Prêt ear and yet...she never was the kind of person to ever want help back. Perhaps that was the reason he fell for the girl.

The wind blew the trees and everything around them when Himeno turned to Mannen and held out her hand for his. "Well shall we head back in?" She gave him a lopsided smile as the boy blushed slightly at which he nodded his head. Not trusting his own mouth to utter a single word to the tulip head for fear of letting something spill out of his nervously trembling lips. He took her hand as they went inside.

As they made their way into the house, Mannen whispered into Himeno's ear a few words. "Thank you, for the date." The valley girl smirked as she told him your welcome, as they parted ways off to do what they had to do. Though, when they left each other's side...something inside of Mannen had awoken and took control over Mannen's body, possessing him with new feelings and thoughts that changed his whole being in a new way.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Four years later)

"Uhh...now what do I do now?" An eighteen year old stared at pictures of Himeno through out the eight years he had known the girl. From the time she first became the prêt ear to the time she said I do to the Knight of Wind, whom he still held ill manner towards for marrying the girl he wanted. He especially couldn't stand him when he found out news of the baby arriving in nine months.

He drawled his attention to the wood paneling of the cabinet, which held the pictures of Himeno no one, knew of. It's true he still harbored feelings for the red head, thus explaining the shrine of her, demo he never gave up loving her in his heart. Sure he continued to follow Himeno in the shadows each time she went out with Hayate, or by herself that he didn't give a damn if he was stalking her, it never bothered him once before. She was his obsession, his muse, the one he cared deeply for, leading to his destruction of his heart years ago, making his heart turn to ice.

Getting up from his chair he was sitting in, he closed the cabinet's doors to the shrine when a knock was heard from his bedroom door. It was one of the maid's announcing that breakfast was ready, before she went to tell everyone else the same message. He sighed as he gathered his school supplies and his homework from the night before, into his book bag and was out the door in a total of ten seconds.

Lately, it seemed to the Knight of Ice, he was always simultaneously, repeating the days. To Mannen he felt as if he were dreaming when he was awake and when he was dreaming he thought he was awake. Maybe that was the reason why he was so far behind in his studies, and barley passing his exams. Several times Shin and Hajime tried to help him with his studies, but each time they asked he'd always coldly brushed them aside. Now, he began to ponder what was even normal and what fantasy was.

Standing in front of the wide oak doors that lead to the humongous dinning room, he opened them hastily when his pale, emotionless, blue eyes, went to the people in the room. Himeno and Hayate were sitting side by side, playfully feeding each other food. They obviously didn't notice another was in the room, thus the eighteen year old closed the doors and left the room with a pang of sadness in his heart. The old wounds in his heart opened again even though his heart was frozen to others, no one realized how effected he was from Himeno not returning the feelings he had for her.

_Take me _

_and let me in_

_Don't break me and shut me out_

_So take me_

_and let me in_

_Don't break me and shut me out_

"Hey aren't you going to have breakfast?" A short bald man with a hint of grey hair asked the departing boy.

Mannen shook his head covering the sorrow like he always did. "Nay, I'll buy something at a store or something, so thanks anyway." He said in a monotone voice, to the faithful limo driver, Tanaka. He made his way out the door unknown that another watched him leave from the dinning room door with a remorse expression on.

_I leave my pain on fire_

_and I watched it all burn down_

At a quarter till eight, the spiky haired teen arrived at his destination. Looking left and right, he made sure if there were any signs of his brother's Hajime and Shin near by. He sighed in relief when he saw no one of his brothers' descriptions, as he found a maple tree unoccupied by anyone and went over to take a nap. Dropping his book bag down beside him, he closed his tired eyes from the world. Loud, annoying voices were calling his name, which disturbed him from reaching his goal of falling asleep. Irritated by the noise of the recognizable voices, he opened his eyes to find his younger brothers grinning at him. His face scrunched into an exasperated expression when he asked them what they wanted.

_And now I'm dancing in the ashes_

_and there's no one else around_

_Cause I want to be part of something_

_This is just a story of a broken soul_

In the past eight years, Hajime's orange hair grew longer and straighter, though was still kept in the same boyish style. His childish face was reshaped into a more feminine face, which sometimes he was mistaken for a girl. His face struck everyone as odd at first, until everyone grew accustomed to it. Also, the Water Knight had a reputation at school for being the hugest flirt, even though he wasn't the type that ever got the ladies with his flirting. He got this from the Fire Knight, Go from his past experiences.

He grinned at Mannen with a lopsided smile. "Well we just wanted to hang out with our older brother and see if he wanted any help with his studies. Is something wrong with that?"

Mannen let out a frustrated groan that sounded more like a growl. "Of course there is, and no I don't need any of your help with anything, now beat it, I want to catch up on my sleep." To make a point, he let out a yawn in his hand.

Shin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Concern was written in his green eyes. "But Mannen, you're grades are barley on border line, and you're always isolating yourself from everyone when you have to be in groups, not to mention you have no friends what so ever. You never go anywhere beside home, school, and to clear your head. You always seem sad; please can you tell me what's bothering you." Shin's blonde hair blew in the wind, making the sixteen year old look wise in his young years.

The Knight of Earth's outside appearance changed the most out of all the three brothers. Shin's hair was long; in fact it was so long that it was already past the middle of his back. His honey due colored hair, changed to a golden blonde that framed his now handsome face. His baby face he had when he was young grew long and slender during puberty, making him look drop dead gorgeous. He was about five eight, a little taller than Hajime, who was five-six, but shorter than Mannen who was six foot.

The blonde during his years, gained Sasame's ability of wisdom, Kei's knowledge, and a little of Hayate's charm, though Mannen had much of Hayate's short temper and a personality of his own. However, the girls of all grades were head over heels for his appearance, he was rather the shy type around the opposite sex.

Mannen gave them the cold shoulder, literally, as he covered his face in light blue bangs, resuming his sleep. His brothers left their brother alone while they went to the restroom to go unthaw their frozen shoulders.

_As days go by _

_my heart grows cold _

_and I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

Around eight forty-five the bell rang signaling for students to head to class. Students entered the school doors several at a time. Pushing and shoving, the juniors and seniors moved aside the small fry, the freshmen and sophomores, to get to their classes. One senior turned to the courtyard to find someone asleep under a maple tree. The girl tapped her friend's arm and asked, "Shouldn't someone wake him up, the teacher will be mad if he's late to class again."

Her friends stopped in their tracks and looked into the direction their friend pointed to. Hearts were in their eyes until they disappeared as old memories resurfaced in their heads. "We should, though if you correctly remember the last time we disturbed his nap."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Flashback)

"Mannen, Mannen, wake up. You'll be late to class!" A girl gently said in Mannen's ear.

The spiky haired boy, stirred in his sleep before letting out a snore.

The girls' fist shook with anger. One girl went up to the eighteen year old, and tapped his shoulder with aggravation. "Could you please get up, or you'll make us all late and have to listen to another lecture!" She shouted in his ear, causing the Ice Knight to finally wake up from his sleep, though what the girls didn't expect when he woke up would happen.

Pissed off from being waken up from his precious sleep, he froze whoever was near by, by instant as he yawned and stretched his tired muscles. He stood up, grabbing his bag from the ground and swung it over his shoulder and said, "I don't care if I make you or anyone late. It doesn't bother me to hear another lecture from the teacher. Oh and..." He turned around to look at the frozen girls, who could do nothing but stare in his direction. "Next time, do not disturb me when my eyes are closed." Turning around, he proceeded to head to his classroom leaving the frozen girls behind.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (End of Flashback)

The girls shivered as chills went down their spines at the memory as they quickly headed in, forgetting what their friend said about waking the boy up. No word was spoken after that.

The bell rang as only one soul remained outside in the courtyard. A black limousine pulled up in front of the school's gate, as the driver went to the passenger's side and opened the door for someone to get out. A girl around the age of eighteen, hopped out of the vehicle, book bag in hand. She wore a nervous expression on her face, when the driver drove off as she entered the school's gate to the school. Her head was low, not enjoying her first day of school one bit. _'Why did we have to move from Tokyo? It was so nice there.'_

Turning her head the courtyard, she spotted something underneath a tree. Squinting her brown eyes, she saw something blue. Curiosity took over her when she moved closer to get a better look. What she found made her loss her breath. There underneath the maple tree, was a boy around her age sleeping peacefully, a very handsome boy that is.

His pale, spiky blue hair that went to his neck blew in the wind making him look calm and peaceful. His face looked soft to the touch as the girl blushed tinted her cheeks when she thought of such things. Shaking her head in hopes of banishing the strange feelings she felt in her heart. She was about to leave the boy behind when she suddenly had the urge to run her hands through his hair. Giving in to her temptation, she ran her hands through his hair, forgetting about going to class. A small smile was on her face, when she ran her fingers through his hair. _'So soft, if only he could open his eyes to see what color they are-What? Kami, what am I doing?'_ She snapped out her trance, as she removed her hand from his hair, a hand grabbed hers which felt awfully cold for any normal human.

Mannen growled, not enjoying waking up to having someone mess with his hair. However, he did find it rather soothing and relaxing, he didn't want someone to have that advantage over him. "Look I told you not to-" When he opened his pale blue eyes to see brown ones, his heart froze. A tiny tint of pink was hardly noticeable to the eye when he stopped himself from freezing the girl in front of him. He stared at the girl whom he never seen in school before. "Who are you?" His eyes met brown eyes. Her hair slid over the front of her shoulder as Mannen looked up to get a better view of the girl. Her brown hair, was worn down, all expect for one patch of hair that was in a rubber band worn on her left side.

The girl blinked a few times. "My name is...my name is Rin." She spoke shyly. The blush from earlier came back as she gave Mannen a smile.

Being polite, Mannen returned a smile. It was a small one, but at least it was smile none the less. "Well Rin, I'm Mannen and I assume you are new since I've never seen someone as beautiful as yo-" Mannen bit his tongue. _'Crap, I never meant to have that blurted out. What is it that made me do something as foolish as this?'_ This time, the blush was visible enough for anyone to see.

_So take me_

_and let me in_

_Don't break me and shut me out_

Rin smiled widely with a small blush. "Th-Thank-you for the compliment, Mannen-kun."

The boy blushed harder from hearing the new nickname she gave him. He tried to stop his cursing blush as he cleared his throat. "Uh...Mannen is fine. Here let me see your schedule."

Handing him her schedule, Mannen scanned the paper and blinked a few times as he recognized she had the same classes as him. Handing it back to Rin, he gulped the lump that was in his throat. "It looks like we have the same classes. He lifted his book bag over his shoulder. "Let's go before you end up in trouble for tardiness."

They entered inside the building passing classrooms, elevators, and a few lockers. They climbed up a flight of stairs, a few turns, and finally they reached their classroom that was the second door to the last.

The eighteen year old boy ushered her over to the door. "In here," He said as they both went in.

The room grew quiet when Mannen and Rin arrived into the class. Some students showed interest, while some whispered and murmured around, and the rest were either sleeping, or staring off into space. The teacher who hadn't notice the two new arrivals was busy with the middle of his lesson.

"And so in the Menji Era of Japan, Edo was named Tokyo and...Well look who finally decided to show up to class. Mannen, I warned you for being late about six times already, I have no choice but to write you up for after school detention." The teacher went to his desk to write him up, when Rin decided to speak up.

"Excuse me but...Mannen wasn't late on purpose. You see I am Rin Manori and I just transferred to this school and Mannen was kindly enough to show me around the school that we got carried away. I'm sorry sensei, for causing him any trouble." Rin bowed her head in an apology as both the teacher and Mannen's hung open.

"But I wasn't.." Rin nudged Mannen in the ribs as she motioned with her eyes to play along. "That is...I helped volunteer in helping Rin Manori find all her classes and other facilities as her guide." For fun, Mannen gave Rin a cocky smile and wink as she gasped.

The sensei stopped his furious writing as he dropped his pen in shock. Mannen actually interested in helping volunteering in escorting a new student to their classes. This struck as odd for the teacher, for he had knew the boy for his four years in high school, and never was he willing to help another human being let alone interact with one. Considering on writing him up for allowing someone lie for him, he saw the pleading look in Rin's eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'll believe you this time Mannen, but next time you're late, I won't let it slip." The teacher turned to Rin and asked her for her schedule. Checking it, he looked at his sitting chart and told her where to sit. "Rin, we don't have anywhere for you to sit but next Mannen for the next eight months. Rin I warn you, please watch out for that boy."

Rin shyly followed Mannen to her seat. Jealous glares and lust filled eyes were thrown at the brunette.

At nine forty-six, the bell rang as teens rushed out of their classes and on to their next class of the day. Mannen and Rin exited their classroom last as they went to the next one. For some strange reason Mannen found it hard to be around Rin. His heart would race every time she smiled at him or when she blushed, he thought it was the cutest thing. The new feelings felt were very uncomfortable, but somehow it wasn't all to uncomfortable. Inside his heart, he wanted to tell Rin how much he appreciated what she did for him. "Rin I..." His normal cold voice was softer than normal, when she excused herself to the restroom telling Mannen she could find the class on her own.

Rin stared at herself in the bathroom mirror confused about everything that happened that day. She pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me? Why does my face redden when he looks at me?" She turned on the faucet, cupping water in her hands; she splashed it onto her face, when suddenly the water stopped. Looking in the mirror to see who it was she gasped. It was the girls that were in her classroom. Nervously, she turned around and forced a smile on her petrified face.

"H-Hello guys, how are you?" She scratched the back of her head.

The girls wickedly grinned at the terrified girl as if they were eyeing their prey. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Newbie."

"W-What do you want?" She took slow steps to the door, however, they saw her actions as two girls grabbed her preventing her from going anywhere. Rin kicked ferociously, demanding to be released, when a hand flew to her face, stopping her from uttering another word.

The girl who supposedly was the leader to the girl's smirked at Rin's now bloody face. "I hope you realize it's futile to shout. For if you decide to call out anyway, we will hit you harder. If you don't understand that after so many hits, I'm afraid we will have to permanently remove you from this school." The girl laughed as she locked the door to the girl's restroom, preventing some unwanted attention drawn to them.

She held up a cloth, with something that smelled funny coming from it. The other girls held up rope as Rin flinched. "You shouldn't have messed with Mannen. He was ours before you transferred here. And now that you know that, I'm afraid we have to prevent you from talking about this to anyone now, won't we?" She grinned when Rin struggled even more in the girls' strong hold.

Rin bit down hard on one of the girl's hand as she shouted with all her might one person she knew who would help her. "MANNEN!" Her voice echoed inside the tiny bathroom, when she was silenced by a punch to the stomach.

"Tcsh, Tcsh, now that isn't fair to get assistance now is it? Sorry sweetly but Mannen doesn't help anyone but himself. Tie her up!" The girls nodded as they placed her on the ground and tied her up with rope.

Rin struggled and struggled even though it was useless. She wasn't going to let them get the best of her, no she wasn't. The cloth from earlier was now over her face as she desperately tired not to breathe in the fumes. Her vision and hearing began to facade fast when the laughter began to die around her. When she tried to see clearly, she saw the door break off of its hinges as the two girls that were holding her down were frozen in their place. The girl who was the leader, screamed in terror as everything around her turned black as she heard the one person she wanted to her call her name, Mannen.

Just as soon as Mannen finished off the girls by freezing them in place, he grabbed Rin in his arms as he felt her body go limb in his arms. Tears wanted to escape from his pale blue, orbs as he shouted Rin's name simultaneously. Worried for her safety, Mannen teleported himself and Rin into the nurse's station, scaring the poor nurse half to death.

"W-What's going on young ma-"

"I think there is something wrong with Rin!"

The nurse led Mannen to an unoccupied room, as he gently laid her down on a futon. The nurse told Mannen to go to his class, but he remained in the visiting room waiting for the nurse to tell him her condition. The woman came out of the room, slightly surprised that Mannen was still there. She grabbed her clipboard and told him of Rin's condition.

"There seems to not be any serious injuries. She just got knocked out by chloroform and will remain unconscious for a few hours. She needs to get stitches for her face, but other than that, she's fine. Now here is a pass to class. You could see her later after school." She handed the slip to the now relieved Knight of Ice. She smiled at Mannen's relieved face. Ever since she worked here, she always treated to Mannen's wounds, or the people Mannen beat up, whenever he got into fights. But this new Mannen made the nurse happy with admiration for his kind heart he always covered with shadows. She prayed that this girl would help heal the wounds in his heart from what she had heard from his brothers Shin and Hajime.

She motioned for the Knight of Ice to come closer so he could hear what she had to say. "You don't need to worry when you have your girlfriend in my hands."

Mannen blushed at what he had heard as he stuttered. "She's n-not m-my girl-friend!" He teleported out of the nurse's client, not wasting another moment longer, for another round of embarrassment.

The nurse smirked at her mischievous self, as she went into the room to check on the girl.

He arrived to his class, scaring nearly the entire class, by teleporting into the room. He handed the teacher his permission slip and sat down in his seat. During the rest of the day, he actually took notes from the chalkboard and paid attention to his senseis though, his mind always drifted back to the girl in the client he eagerly wanted to visit. When the final bell rang, announcing school was over; he dashed out of the room as fast as he could possible to the nurse's station.

"Is Rin...Manori...still here?" He asked the nurse while wheezing for some air. You see when he ran to the nurse's station, he ran so fast that he just about used all of his energy.

The nurse shook her head at the boy. "I'm sorry...but you just missed her. She left about a few minutes ago." The nurse went back to her computer, typing away at something important.

Mannen thanked the nurse as he went to the entrance of the school where he met up with his younger siblings. "DAMN IT!" He shouted to himself, angrily that he just missed her. Slamming his fist into the gate, he left an icy trail behind him, that his brother's followed. Hajime and Shin had to run up to the Knight of Ice who was going on an anger run.

_I'm burning in the heavens_

_and I'm drowning in a hell_

_And my soul is in a coma_

_and none of friends can tell_

_That I'm reaching out and getting nothing_

_This is just a story of a broken soul_

"What's the rush Mannen, why are you in a hurry?" Shin questioned his brother. Desperately the Earth Knight, tried to stay in toll with the six foot teenager.

Hajime smirked at Mannen's new change in attitude that he had to rub it in, along with the new rumors that were spread around the school about the new girl and the fight. "So what are you so huffy about, hmm? Could it have something to do with the new transfer student umm what's her name...uh Rin something." Hajime's smile widened when he saw Mannen twitch from hearing the girl's name. Twirling his orange hair in his hand, Hajime chuckled to himself. "I didn't know that the Ice Knight had feelings, let alone for another human being, to get into a fight to protect her. What happened to your crush on Himeno, do you always fall out of love with people so easy." Hajime laughed again when Mannen stopped in his icy tracks.

"Nani, what was that you just said?" His voice turned cold to the core that it made Hajime, Shin, and others who heard him shiver with fright.

_As days go by_

_my heart grow cold_

_I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

Hajime gulped as he steadied himself with new pride. "You heard me. I heard about the fight in the girl's restroom, which you froze a few girls for the new girl who was unconscious when you arrived there." Hajime paused as he cupped his chin with his left hand. "Many say the girl is a true beauty. I think I might take a whack at trying to score her." Hajme laughed until a fist collided with his face.

The seventeen year old held his fists up, pissed at being struck by his older brother whom he use to look up to when they were children. "What the hell was that for? I ought to show you not to mess with me." Liquid magically, poured out of his hands as they circled around his arms in a dangerously manner. Mannen held up an ice spear at the orange head knight.

The youngest knight ran in between the two who had a look to kill. "No, please no violence!" He turned to Hajime who had anger in his green eyes. "Now Hajime, I believe you owe Mannen an apology." Shin waited for the two to settle down as they both withdrew their weapons for their younger brother's sake.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I said all those nasty things...but I'm not sorry about wanting to screw her." He whispered the last part for Mannen's ears to hear. The Knight of Ice, teleported to the mansion, leaving the youngest knights at the sidewalk to walk home.

"Did I take it too far?" Hajime gave Shin a playful grin as Shin gave him a serious look.

"Yes, yes you did." Shin remarked as Hajime huffed.

"Geezs, you always take the fun out of everything."

The blonde sixteen year old, grinned a boyish grin. "Of course, it's my job after all, since no one is going to take it." They both laughed as they walked the rest of the way to the Awayuki mansion, unknown by the genius Shin, Hajime made future plans of getting what he wanted.

The next day Mannen walked through the crowded halls alone. In his hand was a picture of Himeno at the age of eighteen. An unanswered question was seen clearly on the spiky haired, youth's face. He still cared deeply for the tulip head but...with Rin now in the picture, he didn't know that the new arising feelings that were rapidly changing, were melting away the ice walls that he had purposely build around his heart long ago.

Distracted by his thoughts, he managed to bump into someone without noticing. Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard books fall to the floor. Normally, he wasn't very curtsey when he knocked into someone, but for some weird reason, he decided to help out. Picking up the books he accidentally knocked from the girl's hands, he looked up and apologized to her.

"Sorry I wasn't paying at-Rin!" He dropped his book bag in shock. The picture of Himeno fluttered in the air as Rin reached out and grabbed the picture when her grin went to the exact opposite way.

She looked at the picture for a few seconds before handing it back to the paralyzed knight. "Is that your girlfriend?" Rin asked in a voice hardly above whisper. She hung her head, as she patiently waited for the dreaded answer she was expecting.

Mannen's jaw hung open at Rin's reaction to the photograph. "I...No." He viscously shook his head to reassure the girl that he was single, but he couldn't hide the fact that he longed to be with the red head in the picture from his pale blue eyes.

Rin gave him a small smile. "That's too bad." When she said that, the strings that kept her heart together, were slowly pulling apart from the emotion known as envy. Inside, Rin wished that Mannen would feel the same way towards her as he felt for the girl in the photo.

"So how's your face?" Mannen said, changing the subject hoping to cheer the gloomy girl up. He vehemently gave a charming smile at her, when he pointed to the scar on her face from the stitches.

"It's fine now..." She blushed a very bright red, when she saw Mannen's smile he gave her as her heart raced. "Thanks to you." She blushed even harder as she excused herself to go to her first class. Somehow, even though she was upset, Mannen seem to manage to sneak inside her heart, making her blush crazily. That was the reason Rin had to change her classes, to escape from going through heartache she had for another one year ago. This made Mannen's heart hurt more than anything he ever experienced. It was more agonizing than when Himeno said she couldn't be with him.

A week passed as the two teens haven't spoken a word two the other. Since she changed her classes, they never saw each other during class or passing period. The only time they could see each other is during lunch, though whenever, the Knight of Ice tried to accompany Rin, she would push away, leaving with her head hung down and her shoulders shaking. Hajime tried to make moves towards the brunette, which she'd decline every time he came near, which made the Water Knight furious as he went off somewhere to go mope about it.

_So take me_

_and let me in_

_Don't break me and shut me out_

_So take me _

_and let me in _

_Don't break me and shut me out_

Mannen was concern for the girl when she would reject his kindness, that it tore his heart from the inside out. He hated the new feelings in his heart, but he also loved the feeling as well. The spiky, light blue head kid, figured out the meaning what the new feeling was from a little help from the Knight of Sound. He was in love with Rin. He wasn't certain when he started to feel that way, but it didn't matter at the moment, for he sensed something was a miss that particular day.

_Don't shut me out_

Rin was currently in the cafeteria getting her lunch, when she heard a familiar voice call her. Joy filled her, when she thought it was Mannen. Turning around, instead of seeing Mannen, she found the leader of the girl pack, who tried to beat her up in the girl's restroom last week in front of her. Cringing in fear, she wanted to shout for some help. She searched for a certain blue haired boy, with her brown eyes, as she saw a boy with long blonde hair staring at her. She mouthed the words "HELP ME" as she was dragged away from the commotion to a more deserted place.

Abandoning his tray full of food, Shin went after the girl who he heard from his brother's description to be Rin. The girl, whom Shin assumed to be Rin, was lead to an old ice cream warehouse. Fearing the worst would come; Shin went back to the school to inform Mannen of his discovery.

A pale blue eyed, eighteen year old, ran through the cafeteria, trying to find Rin when he came to a dead end. Grinding his teeth, he was ready to search the library when he heard hurried footsteps approaching in his direction. When he looked, he was surprised to see his brother running towards him in such distressful manner, unlike the normal Shin would act in school.

"I saw Rin! She-She's been...taken!" Shin's voice held a bit of panic at the edges of his almost breathless voice.

**SLAP**

Mannen slapped the Knight of Earth in order to keep the blonde in control. "Snap out of it; tell me where do I find her!" Shin nodded, leading him to the place he saw the two enter in. Shin told Mannen he would go get some help, as he teleported to the mansion for backup as Mannen entered inside.

Without making a sound, he peered around the factory at the mountains of ice cream tubs and freezers in hopes of finding her. Finding no Rin, he began to search for Rin on the opposite side of the factory.

Rin shivered inside the cramp place she was currently in, as she peered outside the tiny window that was offered to her in the room. She was in one of the rundown freezers in the back of the building, that she was held captive in from the girl. Looking out the window, she covered herself as much as possible for warmth. The temperature in the freezer decreased with each passing second. Rin prayed to Kami, someone would find her there and rescue her, but she had a doubting feeling that no one would find her. She tried to shout for help awhile back, but no one could hear her pleading voice from the other side of the freezer. Out of the corner of her brown eyes, she spotted a familiar face from the foggy window.

_'Mannen!'_ She thought in her head as she roughly tugged and pulled at the handle on the door, trying to prey the door open. "Mannen!" she shouted. She banged on the glass of the window, but Mannen didn't see her. She had only one other option. Sucking in all the air she possibly can hold, she shouted on the top of her lungs, the name of the one she loved.

"MANNEN!" Warm tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw Mannen turn his head towards her direction. The tear's temperature on her face turned cold in a millisecond, as Mannen opened the locked door.

"Rin!" Mannen shouted. Pulling the door open with all his might, he embraced the girl in a hug. The cold depths of his heart and soul melted away when he had Rin in his strong grip. Everything around him didn't matter, the only thing that did was the girl in his hold.

Rin cried in his arms both, terrified by the whole ordeal and also overjoyed having Mannen to be her prince charming, saving her from freezing hell. However, the hug didn't last long when a glint of something shimmer, caught Rin's attention. She froze when she realized what it was. As she tried to pull herself out of Mannen's embrace and warn him it, was too late. The dagger went into the Ice Knight's right shoulder as he howled in pain. They both toppled to the ground as a cloaked figure hovered over their bodies in laughter at their misery. The bloody dagger was in the stranger's hands.

"Damn you!" The fallen knight said, as he coughed up a warm sticky substance.

Rin flinched in paranoia, as she gently hugged the spiky haired youth. Her tears returned, but these tears were instead of tears of happiness were now of sorrow.

The person in the cloak removed it, to reveal the leader of the pack of the girls smiling insanely at the couple. "Mannen you should have killed me back there, for if I can't have you, no one will!" She tilted the blade to her mouth as her tongue licked the blood from the knife. "Heh, prepare yourself for you're death!" She plunged the dagger down as blood splattered everywhere, but instead it wasn't Mannen that she struck.

Pale blue eyes, widened when he saw brown ones with a look of pain in them. A weak smile was thrown at him when the words "I'm sorry" were read from small pink lips that closed shut. The body in his arms went lump as blood poured from the where the blade was plunged in her gut. Mannen's shirt was stained with Rin's blood that dripped onto the floor of the old abandon factory. The pain in his shoulder disappeared as he saw his Rin injured. It didn't matter if he died right then and there, as long as he could be in the same place as her. Instead of the cold hard steel he was praying to feel in his chest, he felt cold and numb all around. Looking around, he saw different flavors of ice cream near Rin and his bodies. They were both in the freezer.

Panic ran through his veins. He didn't want the both of them to die in a slow painful death, he wanted to die quick and easy. This wasn't how he wanted it to be like, to die in a factory that probably no one had anymore memories of. To have his brothers ignore his absence and eventually forget all about himself. He didn't want Rin's family to do the same. Clinging to her fragile body, he created an ice barrier with the last ounce of strength he had to protect them from the harsh coldness of the freezer. He felt Rin's slowly beating heartbeat in her chest as relief filled his entire body as well as new found strength. Remembering about Shin finding help, all he had to do was hold up the barrier until they were rescued. Holding her body closer to his chest to keep her warm, he tried not to put pressure on her wound.

_Does anyone around me feel the same?_

_Put your fist up and fend your pain_

_Does anyone around me feel the same?_

_Put your fist up and fend your pain_

_Does anyone around me feel the same?_

_Put your fist up and fend your pain_

_Does anyone around me feel the same?_

_Put your fist up and fend your pain_

Five minutes later...the barrier was losing power and considering the Ice Knight's conduction, it wouldn't be long until the barrier would collapse. Liquid blurred his vision as little streams of tears fell from his face to Rin's motionless face. Fear chilled his bones when he thought about not getting the girl to the hospital soon. His shoulder injury was not as bad as hers and taking care of her was his number one priority at this very moment. Still Mannen, was a bit worried about his brother still haven't arrived.

Ten minutes later...the barrier was completely gone. The only thing to keep the two warm were the clothes on their back and their body warmth. Rin's eyes twitched a few times before they opened slightly to absorb her surroundings. At first she saw what appeared to be some sort of ice that covered around them and the next second it was gone. Blinking several times, Rin assumed she was hallucinating about what she saw until her brown orbs looked at two blurry orbs hovering over her. Recognition hit her, as she tried to lift her body up, but the pain in her stomach was too unbearable to handle so she resorted to lying still.

_As days go by_

_my heart grows cold_

_I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

The eighteen year old above the girl, looked down seeing the brunette staring at him in confusion. He gave her smile as she returned a weak one. "Rin, are you alright?" He asked.

_So take me_

_and let me in_

_Don't break me and shut me out_

Rin gave him the thumbs up sign. "I'm fine all except for the pain in my stomach." She tried to laugh though; with each shook she made, worsened the pain in her stomach. She settled herself as a thought ran across her mind. "Mannen, what was that thing I saw a second ago before it disappeared? Was I just imaging things?" She smirked at herself thinking how silly it was ask of such, but when Mannen calmly explained to her the concept of what it was, she was glad she asked and even more thrilled when he told her a little of his history.

_So take me_

_and let me in_

_Don't break me and shut me out_

At around noon the door to the freezer was unlocked as a smiling Knight of Wind proudly pulled the two shivering teens out of the cold and into the sunlight. Cockingly, Hayate promptly showed the two of his disposal of the girl, hint handing her over to the cops all dazed and scared with some of Shin's vines wrapped around her body for her not to escape. He was very pleased with himself that he had to rub it more in by saying, "You should have told me about this, I'm becoming rusty but whenever you need anybody to help rescue you, call me." He flashed a charming smile and wink at the couple who madly blushed.

Mannen cursed his brother out for embarrassing him in front of the girl he loved, as Hayate gave him a cocky smirk before it vanished when he heard his "love's" voice calling him as well as a very temperamental one month, pregnant Himeno, dragged her ridiculous husband away by the ear.

An ambulance was already at the scene as they were both escorted to the hospital to be examined and clean their wounds, among other excruciating things. They were hospitalized for about a week and during that time they got to know each other a little better, as well as officially being boyfriend and girlfriend after they admitted their feelings with blushes, and giddy smiles. Thus enraging a certain Knight of Water, who was furious about this arranging, still bent on an attempt of getting what he desired from his older brother.

_As days go by_

_my heart grows cold_

_I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_(Fades) Take me_

_Don't break me_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (At the Awayuki household)

A spiky haired, eighteen year old, with a sling on his right shoulder, cleared out all remains of the shine he had of Himeno. The photo of everyone by his beside made him smile. The expression on his face when he and Go accidentally kissed made him shake with laughter. He placed the picture on his nightstand, as he gathered the rest of the photo's in a huge bag with one hand.

Mannen figured that he should give Hayate the pictures considering he was her husband, but he didn't want the older knight to figure out that he use to stalk the girl for eight long years. He gulped, shoving the mental image of his dead corpse as a new fashion design called, "Ice", he roughly tried to shove all the pictures into the already over flowing bag, thus creating a hole scattering all the precious pictures of the tulip head all around the room. One picture landed on his head as he curiously lifted the picture to his eyes. His body went completely numb as his attention was focused on the "innocent" photo.

Blood dripped from his nose as he felt an overly exciting feeling in his pants, which was tingling. As innocently as he could, he pondered on how and when he took this picture and at what age. _'H-How did I take this picture and how old was I?'_ Though the poor, confused, knight didn't have the chance to question himself on this theory much longer, when the door to his bedroom opened which he was unaware of.

Hayate entered in the room absentmindedly unaware of what he was about to see. "Mannen I just wanted to check up on you and-WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?" A vein popped out of the Wind Knight's head as he saw thousands among thousands of his wife's pictures scattered about the Ice Knight's room. When the young knight didn't respond to Hayate's question he noticed a single photo that the eighteen year old was occupied with. Curious, he went over to Mannen's shoulder and was very surprised at what he saw.

In the picture was Himeno in a black lacy bra and underwear he bought her on her twenty-two birthday, with a short skimpy black robe that went along with the lingerie he bought as well that were on sale at the time. Of course when the girl pulled the clothing outside of the box she had opened on her birthday with her friends and family around, she wasn't too pleased when she had a bunch of hoots and cat calls right after, which Hayate was later, (approximately two seconds later), was severely beaten and humiliated in front of everyone, then was treated to a special treat, by his wife. (No explanations there)

Plucking the picture from Mannen's frozen hands he went into a current of emotions displayed on his. First was lust from remembering that day so vividly, making a mental note for later, then shocked at Mannen for having the picture that he didn't have of her, and finally embarrassment from being exposed of his dirty ways. In his mind, he admired how visually captive the picture was and had to give the boy an encouraging agreement with, but on second thought he felt like killing the soon to be extinct, Leafe Knight of Ice.

Tucking away the picture in his back jeans pocket, Hayate clenched his fist into tight balls as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "MANNEN! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE NOW!"

The knight was brought out of his daze state, to barely have enough time to dodge a wind blast that was hurled towards his face. Teleporting to the garden, to prevent damage to his bedroom, and to escape from the wrath of the enraged Knight of the Wind, he cursed at himself for being so foolish, as his nightmare about Hayate beating him to a pulp became reality. One blast of wind did however; manage to hit him in the butt as he howled in pain from the impact.

"OW! HEY I'M STILL INJURED, REMEMBER!"

Hayate ignored the younger knight's pleas and pain in his voice, as he proceeded to try capture and kill his brother.

Yes, Mannen's obsession for the past eight years had been of the tulip head, Himeno, ever since he first laid his pale blue eyes on her. But now that the Ice Knight had found true love and a new obsession to go after, he finally found a place to truly cherish. And that my friend was his new obsession he went after now...love.

The End...Finally!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you all enjoy this story since this took me almost two months to do. Okay...maybe longer, but be happy with what you get! I'll try to do the third chapter of Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights but I need you guys to give me some information on Sailor Moon. I honestly don't like that serious, since it seems too kiddy for me, but I'm hoping that some of you can give me help with the idea of the plot of series, the point, the beginning, middle, end. And most importantly...how many Mangas does Sailor Moon have! Please could you guys do this for me, and I promise to make a very good story for you all to read. It doesn't matter if it's a long review of info or e-mail, I just need material for my story to be somewhat started.

Well enough of all that, I hope you read that paragraph above this one because this is very important for me to give you all a good benefit and a good story to read as well as interesting.

The song in-between the story was Take me by Papa Roach. Demo, I'm not sure if it went well for the story or not, I mean at first I put this at the end, but I thought it might suit it more if it was with the story. Damn, that was hard to find the spots where to put it at.

So I hope to hear you guys in reviews and emails and what not. And please review. I'll see you in the next chapter of Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights: Sasame's quest for the Sailor Moon Manga. I hope this song went well with story, cause that it did and if it didn't oh well, I enjoy that song a lot. I hope you are all pleased with the long awaited chapter that everyone was waiting so patiently for.

Till next time Ja'ne!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


	3. Sasame's Quest for the Sailor Moon Manga

1Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this story cause I didn't get a lot of reviews of the second one. Maybe because it was so long…sigh. Sorry about that. I'll try not to make my stories so long, I'm not sure about this one, but the next I'm positive about.

Hey everyone, SSD here. I'll be helping AAF out on this one since I'm the nearest Sailor Moon buff and once owned all the manga.

A warning though, this story is going to start out serious, then I'll try to progress humor in it! Not sure yet, but still I hope you still enjoy it!

Enjoy!

The characters are going to be OOC!

Behind the Scenes: Leafe Knights

Chapter three: Sasame's quest for the Sailor Moon Manga

"And that's a wrap. Sasame you can go home now." The manger of FM Awayuki said to the Knight of Sound as he was off to go send the latest edition of Sasame's Words Gate broadcast to his other employees.

The silver haired man let out an exasperated sigh as he rose from his chair, to the outside world known as Awayuki Island.

Eight years have passed and much has changed.

The Leafe Knights no longer lived in their apartment. Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Go live together in the Awayuki mansion with Hayate and Himeno, who are expecting their first child in the spring. Some of the knights started a family while others attended school and worked for a living.

Their jobs as Leafe Knights subsided long ago, ever since the great tree of Fenril collapsed. Now the Knights of the seven elements continued their voyage through life as normal citizens.

Sasame walked through seas of people each day he went to FM Awayuki from his home and back, seven days a week.

Slumber was an issue the knight had, and sleep was one thing he craved…in fact, each time he arrived home, the first thing he'd hit was the pillow. Although, with his children always running amok, it was bliss if he could get two hours of sleep.

But among his sleeping troubles, one other problem was money. Takako was a housewife and always had her hands full with the children. She didn't have enough hours in a day to find a job suitable, with flexible hours she was looking for. This left Sasame with another option…he had to get another job. Okay, the money he made at the station as a radio personality was enough to pay a few bills, but not plenty for the others he still had.

Turning around a corner to the second block to his home, a book in the window display caught his attention. Taking a pit stop, his violet eyes sparkled with joy as he went into the store to purchase the book in the display.

Several minutes later, out came the Knight of Sound with his nose in a book and a new book to his collection. The book that was currently being read was the sixteenth volume to the Sailor Moon manga series. Why, the first time his daughter, Taeko brought home the first volume, Sasame was automatically addicted to the series. Thus collecting everything and anything that was Sailor Moon merchandise.

At two thirty his home was in sight as well as finishing the book. Once approaching the door, he reached his hand into his pocket for his keys to open the door, though when he flung open the door, he wasn't expecting to be clobbered by his two children. Waving his arms wildly to try to keep his balance, he tripped over his own two feet and fell down with two kids clinging to his bewildered body.

Takako, hearing the loud thump, hurried over to the front door to see what all the commotion was all about when she beamed at the sight. Her children Shinenji and Taeko, were playing with their father on the floor. Shinenji had Sasame in a headlock while Taeko had a hold of one of his legs.

Yes, this scene would've been a very precious moment if Sasame hadn't got up and left his family to his Collector's Room.

The bright smiles on the children's faces turned into frowns as they went to their rooms to play.

Takako stood frozen in her place, shocked and irritated by her husband's reaction. Shutting the front door, she strode towards Sasame's Collector's Room and roughly opened the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" The brunette woman asked angrily.

The silver haired man put away his newest addition in the library and cast an enthusiastic violet gaze at his wife. "Just putting away the latest Sailor Moon manga, koishi." He gently placed the book with Sailor Moon's eternal form on a dark blue background beside the aqua volume one of Sailor Moon StarS.

Takako fumed. "I've had enough of this silly obsession of yours! The children want their father! They need him! Not this, this, MOONIE!

Violet eyes widened in surprise and shock. "I'm quite happy being a moonie!" That statement was taken to the extreme with just a glance at the layout of the "Collector's Room."

The walls that were once white were covered in posters of the live action Sailor Moon cast. A majority of the posters being of Sailor Mars since Sasame thought that she was much like his wife: beautiful, but with a short temper. Not to mention she was damn sexy, especially in that red princess gown of hers in the manga. He had all her posters, dolls, action figures, wall scrolls, even had the bed sheets. His wife was particularly pissed at that so he ended up giving them to Taeko.

Takako paused in her ranting that started up after his shameless admitting to being a moonie. She saw the far away look in his eye that she associated with his Sailor Mars fetish and her own aura of flames sprung up around her. "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

Sasame snapped out of his daze and stared in awe at his infuriated wife who was doing a very good pissed off Hino Rei impression. The realization that he was the object of her rage had the sound knight almost cowering in fear at the legendary Woman In Rage Demon Head Assault.

"Yes, honey?" he whimpered.

"You will spend more time with the children and less time with this obsession! It is alright to have a hobby, but this is unhealthy! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Wokari mashita!" Sasame squeaked as his wife's head grew to an intimidating size.

"Good!" Takako spun on her heel and exited the Collector's Room.

Sasame sagged in relief and went to the wardrobe hidden in the corner. His glasses glinted evilly as he opened it and gazed upon the contents inside: an Eternal Sailor Mars outfit fitted perfectly for his wife, a Dark Kingdom general's outfit with red piping and a box of blond hair dye, a miniaturized Mars outfit that would fit snug on Taeko and last but not least, a set of traditional black hakama and haori with a white open gi overcoat along with a very long plastic katana that was perfect for Shinenji. Sasame did wonder why Takako let him get that violent manga Bleach, but tossed the thought aside. The convention was coming up soon and he wanted to surprise his family with the tickets he had gotten in advance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasame whistled cheerfully on his way back home after a dreary day at the station. Tomorrow was the day and he was going to tell the family tonight at dinner that they were going somewhere special. He couldn't wait to see the surprised and happy expressions on his children's faces and the stunned look on his wife. Though, Takako was less than pleased with him as of late. For the past three days, Sasame had sealed himself inside his Collector's Room making the final touches on the costumes. He just hoped that his surprise would be enough for Takako to forgive him since he had been planning this for months. Well, aside from the fact that there was going to be a prerelease of the last Sailor Moon manga. He also refused to tell his wife that he had received a rather hefty increase in his salary due to the excellent ratings his broadcast was earning. The bonus was more than enough to completely pay off the bills with a little extra to spare.

He entered his home to find Takako glaring at him, identical glares on his children's faces as well.

"Explain yourself, Sasame," the brunette asked coldly as she held up a Dark Kingdom general uniform. The same one that Sasame had been planning to wear.

'Crap, I forgot to put it away last night!' "Uh, Takako, dearest, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." His wife's glare intensified. "I was just making some adjustments to it. You see, there's a convention tomorrow and I–"

"You're not going." Takako interjected. "You said you would spend more time with the children and not this silly **hobby** of yours." She stressed the word "hobby".

"I know, dearest, but, Iwasplanningontakingyouandthechildrenwithmeasafamilyouting!" He rushed and took several deep breaths.

"Again, only a little slower this time," Takako stated levelly.

"I said, 'I was planning on taking you and the children with me as a family outing,'" he waited patiently for his wife to explode again.

Takako stood there, dumbfounded. "What?"

"What?" The two echoed their mother.

"Then, where's our costumes?" Little Taeko whined.

"Yeah, I wanna go as Byakuya!" Shinenji complained.

"I already have all the costumes made," Sasame said placatingly. "You will find out when we are ready to leave for the convention.

The children cheered and tackled their father, who laughed at their predictable reactions. Takako smiled softly, pleased that her husband was finally starting to act like a real father and not a Sailor Moon obsessed fanboy. She couldn't help but wonder what he had made for them as she wasn't into any kind of anime.

'I guess I'll just have to wait,' she thought as Shinenji pinned his "helpless" father with the help of his sister.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shinenji was in heaven. His father had done a great job at making the costume and he couldn't be more thrilled at being a part of the powerful Gotei 13. So he wasn't Kuchiki Byakuya, but he was someone just as good. He strapped the plastic katana across his back, the final piece of the costume. Taking some hair gel his father had given him (courtesy of Go), Shinenji spiked his already unruly silver-white hair while making sure to leave a small loose bang on the right side of his face. The seven year old boy looked in the mirror and grinned. He was practically the spitting image of the prodigy shinigami since he inherited his mother's green eyes. His eyes flicked to the hilt of the katana jutting over his shoulder.

'It would be so cool if I could use the real Hyourinmaru.' Smirking, Shinenji quoted the release phrase of the strongest ice based zanpakutou. "Set upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru." He then left to go meet up with his family, firmly entrenched in the Hitsugaya Toushirou frame of mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taeko squealed over her Chibi Mars costume and happily put it on. Her light silver locks swayed as she mimicked Sailor Mars's henshin sequence and the six year old giggled when she took the final pose. She really had to thank Papa for this somehow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasame grinned at his disgruntled wife clad in the beautiful Eternal form of Sailor Mars. He was going as Jedite as he was a huge fan of the Sensh/General pairings. Rumor had it that Mars and Jedite were in a relationship during the Silver Millennium, but Metallia had torn them apart when she corrupted Beryl and started the war.

"Shall we go meet the children, dearest?" He asked with a light touch of amusement in his voice.

"And why am I like this?" Takako demanded to know.

"Simple, there are rumors that Mars and Jedite were lovers once. And since you are so like Sailor Mars, and I wouldn't dream of being unfaithful, Jedite was the only character for me to go as."

"...That's not what I was asking."

"Oh, well, you posses a similar personality to Sailor Mars."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"...I am never wearing this getup again."

"But what about that Valentine's Day I made you that–"

"I don't want to hear it, that was a one time deal. Now, let's go round up the children," Takako cut him off while blushing a bright pink. She remembered that day; after all, that was the night that Shinenji was conceived.

The brunette woman smiled when she saw her energetic children. Well, Shinenji was in character while Taeko was practically bouncing off the walls. Her husband made a striking profile as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Shall we get going?" The sound knight questioned and received an enthusiastic "YEAH!" and "Hn" in response. "Then let's move out Mars, Chibi Mars, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Now, how to slip away from Takako and the kids for a while?' Sasame pondered as he was partially dragged into the hotel where the convention was taking place. The knight dressed as a general mused over his options even as he paid for a Keroberos plushie for his daughter and a pair of Byakuya's cloth bracers for Shinenji. An opening became visible when Takako was distracted by a rather bishounen cosplayer dressed as Dark Mousy, Shinenji was gawking at a well done Byakuya and the kid had stars of hero worship in his eyes, and Taeko was cooing at a Shippo plushie. Sasame slipped away with a manic grin on his face.

He hummed cheerfully as he made his way through the masses of cosplayers. He was almost at the stand specified in the flyer when the worst thing that could possibly happen happened.

"AIEE! It's Jedite!" One of the horrors squealed.

"EEEEE! It's Hirokono Sasame!" A different terror screeched.

Sasame balked and made a mad dash away from his destination that was teeming with rabid fangirls. 'Run away run away run away run away run away!' He yelled in his mind as he desperately tried to escape the masses. He breezed by his wife, who was startled at his sudden passing. Sasame weaved through the crowd, eventually making a U-turn so that he could maybe get a copy of the pre-released volume 3 of StarS. His goal was almost in sight. He could practically hear the heavenly music as he approached it. Takeuchi Naoko was there herself, signing the books. He was so close...

When one of those damned fangirls lunged and tackled his legs. Sasame plummeted to the tile floor as the creatures from Hell swarmed him. He screamed in abject terror and tried desperately to claw his way out of the pile. He spotted his wife, staring at him in amusement.

"Ta-Takako! Oof...He...LP! OW!"

The green eyed Sailor Mars laughed as their children giggled beside her. "_You_ shouldn't have tried to run off. Now, anata, have you learned your lesson?"

Sasame used the ultimate weapon and Takako froze. He turned large, tearful violet eyes to his wife. "Please, save me! Hey! Don't touch there!" He yelled at a rather bold fan. Who, to Sasame's horror, was actually an effeminate man dressed as his favorite senshi. Sasame would be damned if he admitted that the man made a better Mars than his own wife. "TAKAKO, HELP ME!"

The former princess of disaster snapped at her husband's panicked cries for help. "Alright, girls and men, HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND NOW!" The aura of flames sprung up around her and the fangirls and few fanboys immediately cowered from the very realistic Sailor Mars. The bold Mars stole a kiss from Sasame, who immediately passed out from the sheer horror that another man had kissed him.

Takako glared at the one who dared to touch HER general in such a manner. Shinenji-taichou unsheathed the plastic katana on his back and Chibi Mars adopted the same aura as her mother. Bold-Mars balked and trembled under the triple assault, especially since Shinenji made an excellent Hitsugaya.

"Get him." Was the command given and the beating commenced. The not-so-bold-now Mars wobbled as he stood and walked away from his tormentors.

"Don't touch my dad, you damn crossdresser!" Shinenji yelled at his retreating back. He received a swat to the head from his mother's white gloved hand.

"Don't swear, Shinenji."

"Stay away, creepy man!" Taeko warned at the male Mars that was already out of earshot.

Sasame shakily stood, still recoiling in horror that the man had the balls to kiss him. Okay, that was worded wrong for as that thought crossed his mind, Sasame felt drastically ill. His face turned a sick shade of green and Takako wrapped her arms around him to hold him steady, concern evident in her green eyes.

"Sasame? Are you okay?"

"I think, I think I'm gonna be sick...urg!" His stomach retched, but nothing came up.

"Let's head home, anata, I don't think it wise to stay here any longer."

Takako dragged her ill general out of the hotel with their worried children trailing behind. Sasame muttered something under his breath and his wife cast him a suspicious glance.

"What was that, dear?"

Tears streamed down his face as the knight playing general wailed. "I didn't get the last volume of Sailor Moon or Takeuchi-sama's autograph!" he bawled.

Takako smiled secretly and her children stifled their giggles. "That's too bad, dear, maybe next time?"

Sasame nodded his head miserably as his stomach retched again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been two weeks since the convention and Sasame still had nightmares of the male Sailor Mars. It was made even worse when the knight of sound discovered that it was one of his own coworkers that was the offender. He was mortified when he walked into work the morning after and came face-to-face with him. The man had the audacity to blow a kiss his way while Sasame was frozen with horror. It did come as a mild relief to know that he had done it because he lost a bet, but that relief was swept aside when the man confessed that he did enjoy the kiss. Sasame just wanted to sink into the ground; but since Shin wasn't there, that was an impossibility. Now, he was on his way home where his wife promised a very pleasant surprise for his birthday.

His eyes glinted and a perverse grin threatened to split his face. 'I wonder if it'll be anything like last year?' He thought curiously.

He entered his quaint home and braced himself as his energetic children barreled into him. His wife looked exhausted beyond belief, but happy to see him.

"Welcome home, anata. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Daddy/Dad!"

"We got a present for you, Daddy, you're gonna love it!" Taeko giggled and turned eager eyes to her mother. She nodded and Taeko squealed happily as she revealed a small, silver wrapped package with a purple bow on it and darker silver crescent moons on the paper.

Sasame chuckled in amusement as he took it and carefully peeled away the paper. His eyes widened in shock. There in his hands was the last volume of Sailor Moon with a beautiful picture of Usagi on a golden yellow background with orange, six petaled flowers framing her. He reverently pulled the glossy cover back and gasped. In a lovely shade of purple ink was Takeuchi Naoko's autograph.

"To Hirokono Sasame, Happy Birthday! Takeuchi Naoko."

"Ta-Takako, when, where–?"

"At the convention of course. While you were running from your fans, the children and I made a small stop at the stall where Takeuchi-san was signing autographs and selling that book. We talked for a bit and it turns out that she is a fan of your broadcast as well. She was quite flattered when I told her that you enjoyed her works."

Sasame embraced his wife in a heartfelt hug and then kissed both his children on their foreheads in gratitude. "Thank you, so much. You are the best that a man can ask for in a wife, daughter, and son."

"We love you, too, anata." Takako leaned up and whispered something in his ear. A goofy grin spread across his face as the words registered in his mind.

They each had a slice of cake with Sailor Mars's face screened onto it after some saboyaki and went to bed, Sasame more eager than the children. It wasn't the promise of sleep that drew him, but the promise of his wife.

"It seems that Sailor Mars decided that Jedite was far to attractive and irresistible. She also heard that today was his birthday and decided to do something special for one of the prince's generals."

END

WHEW! This is finally done! Sorry I took so long, but I'm in college now and had a lot to do. I hope everyone liked this and feels sorry for poor Sasame. Please review AAF for this! I know she'll give me the feedback.


	4. Kei and the nail file

Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter since it was my friend, SilverSerpentDragon's work. I only did the first little snippet of it. Well…up to the part where he went into his collectors room that is. Everything else was her. But anyway, I will do the next chapter as I promised and I will do Pretear and the Seven Children too after this one okay!

Some of the characters are going to be OOC! This is purely fanfic. Made. Enjoy!

Behind the Scenes: Leafeknights

Preview: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen's obsession. Sasame and the quest for the Sailor Moon manga. Kei and the nail file. Go and his fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion. This is something you won't want to miss.

Chapter Four: Kei's and the nail file

A blond twenty four year old, typed away on his computer. His latest video game was now at the brink of completion. For two straight weeks, day in and day out, Kei had this brilliant idea of the "perfect" video game in his head. However, when Kei had a plan developing in his head, he wouldn't share it with anyone, instead he would do it all on his own. The Knight of Light had never believed in the way of "sharing," his hobbies rather, the knight would be independent.

The blond sighed as he leaned back in his comfortable massage chair he bought just a couple of days ago. The original chair that used to be in the new chair's place, gave the pony-haired adult kinks in his spine. Which in terms, was Kei's weakness. And as anyone would do to vanquish their weakness, they would do something to rid the problem.

Shifting his eyes to window, his mind drafted to the past. Eight years had gone by since Takako reign of evil and cease of power, that things had run smoothly ever since. So peaceful, that a lot had happened since then. Sasame and Takako were married and had two children of there own. Himeno and Hayate were married as well, and were expecting their first one in the summer. The youngest knights, have grown and were now at the peak from graduating from Himeno's old high school. Although, they were older, they still acted like children every now and then, such as pranks being pulled on others. And as for the Fire Knight Go…well he didn't really change much. Okay maybe he grew a few inches, but personality wise, not a thing. For Kei, he won awards for a couple of his video games in the last years, but the was all.

Reaching for the nail file he kept behind his left ear, he averted his attention to his nails as he began filing them.

Kei loved his nail file, it was his pride and joy that if he was ever stranded on a deserted island and had no means of teleporting out of there, and had to chose something to take with him, it would definitely be his handy dandy nail file. Shoot the man wouldn't go a day without his trusty "buddy" by his side or by his ear. The nail file was like a blanky to him. Yes it was true, the compulsive twenty-four year old, was obsessed with his outside appearance. You know the saying "beauty is only skin deep," was a completely different prospective for him. Kei believed in beauty above all, though beauty in his eyes, was himself.

Relaxed by the quite atmosphere, he shut his yellow eyes from the world. But sadly commotion occurred just right after, disturbing the serenity that hovered inside his small office. Flickering his eyes reluctantly open, he spotted Mannen, Hajime, and Shin in his office shouting at the top of their lungs. Well…Mannen and Hajime were the ones arguing, Shin was trying to calm them down as best as he possibly could. Kei rolled his eyes at the ridiculous dilemma displayed. '_Honestly, what will I do with these "children?" ' _Kei thought as he stood from his chair.

"Alright now, what is the situation this time?" Kei raised one eyebrow with suspicion. Recently he heard about Mannen's girlfriend and how Hajime tried to woo her from his brother. The adult assumed that the Ice Knight had taken care of this, but it was proven wrong. _'Heh, I suppose I must lead a hand.'_ The blond mused as he waited patiently for the yelling to simmer, and for one of the boy's to speak.

"It's him!" Mannen pointed his finger at the orange haired knight. "He won't stop pestering me and my girlfriend, Rin!" He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

"I was not pestering her, I was merely being friendly is all." The Water Knight shouted. He stuck his tongue at the light blue haired teenager.

This irked the older knight. "Oh yeah, you want to fight over this huh girly?" Mannen rolled up his sleeves, preparing to freeze Hajime.

An invisible crack was envisioned in the younger teens mind. "Nani, how dare you accuse me as a girl!" Hajime retorted, calling forth water that instantly circled around his hand. He was attempted to throw it at the Knight of Ice.

"Stop, the two of you!" Shin hollered. Raising his arms, vines sprang from them as they wrapped around the bodies of Mannen and Hajime, however, his powers weren't strong enough to stop to bickering adolescents.

Braking free of their brother's element, ice and water were thrown inside Kei's office. As the two power's turned into an uproar, poor Kei tried to draw their battle to a conclusion. Though the official war was halted, was when one of Hajime's water flails, hit the tower to the Knight of Light's computer, resulting it in an enormous cluster of smoke which exploded into the atmosphere from the computer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" An echo was heard throughout the company, coming from the leafe knights office.

"AUHHHHHH!" Anger coursed through his veins as the adult roughly shoved the youths out of his room. Grapping the nail file from his behind his ear, Kei began filing his nails in agitation. _'All my hard work, up in smoke.' _ The poor knight thought, cursing each time he fussed over the matter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A door was slammed in the face of the pony tailed adult, who walked out of his bosses office. Gloomilyness was obvious on his countenance as he staggered out of the building, with a paycheck in his hand. His head was hung low, ashamed to ever not considering working with a team. _'Great not only do I have to take a brake from my work, now I'm assigned to work with my coworkers.'_

According to his boss, Kei was suspended from his job for his vacation, or as he would like to call it, HELL. Not only was it an inferno, the problem was more gruesome when they strictly restrained the blond from going a hundred mile radius to any computer he spotted, until further notice. This ticked the Knight of Light to the point of just ripping out his "well" kept hair. Deciding the perfect haven to relax would be at the Awayuki mansion, he teleported himself there not expecting the calamity that he was faced with.

Every servant and maid that had served the Awayuki household, were in a rush carrying out huge suitcases and luggage to the limo parked at the entrance way to the manor. Kei shook his golden locks at the catastrophe.

'_Hmm, it seems that now was not a good idea to come after all.' _Unfortunately, when Kei was just about to teleport away, an angry voice broke his concentration of departure. Whipping his head around, he grimaced when he was met with a hostile Hayate, with flames occupying his normally blue eyes.

The handsome blue haired Knight of Wind, approached the womanly man, in a harsh tone. "Kei I need to ask you a favor." His piercing gaze softened when he spotted his tulip head, helping the maids with the suitcases.

This impressed Kei for you see, his comrade in battle years ago, use to be emotionless and insensitive when their pretear Takako, became the Princess of Disaster. But when Himeno came into their lives, Hayate's actions and feelings were altered completely for the better. Even though, the two have been married for awhile, it always seemed to amaze the twenty-four year old, at how deeply the young Pretear had changed their leader.

Shifting his attention to the Knight of Light, he said in a more soother tone, "Look I need you to take care of the mansion for a week while we are gone. And considering the news I heard about your job, you have loads of spare time so it will be fine." Just like that, Hayate waved good bye to the confused man, as he strolled over to his wife and took the luggage his pregnant wife was holding, resulting into a senseless fight.

"GRRR!" Kei growled once again, grabbing his nail file and began filing away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later…….

A tired man, dragged a bag of fertilizer to another patch of flowers. It was eighth one he done, and he was just getting warmed up. Pausing to wipe his face with a rag, he sighed. _'Sigh. This wasn't something I was expecting for a relaxing vacation.' _As he went back to work, he heard a cheery voice coming in his direction. Turning to the source of noise, Kei wished now that the ground have sucked him in.

Go waved at the blond as he strode over to him. Kei groaned in annoyance inside his head.

"Hey there Kei, I heard the bad news so I thought I might help you." Picking up the heavy fertilizer, Go continued the Knight of Light's work.

The pony haired man was skeptical about the Knight of Fire's behavior. Normally, Go would be too exhausted after work and usually sleep for the rest of the day, unless…there was something to do.

"Alright Go, what is the catch? How do you know about my brake and also… you normally be lazy and not help others, unless there was a benefit for yourself. What's the suddenly change in attitude about?"

Freezing in mid step, Go knew the jig was up. Dropping the heavy load, he put one hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "Heh, looks like you caught me. Well you see it went like this…"

"**Go, I need you to serve table two. I leave the café in your hands." His employer said to the spirited adult. As his boss was halfway to the door, he paused as if he forgotten something. "Oh and Go, here are the keys, I want you to lock up." He threw the keys to the punk who grinned at the huge responsibility he was to deal with.**

**Catching the keys, he saluted to his manager. "Aye, Aye, Sir!" Then he was off to table two to do his job. Producing a tablet from his apron, he asked the customer what they would like to order. **

"**Hello, welcome to Awayuki café, what may be your ord-" Sadly he didn't get to finish his sentence, because was paralyzed by the girl's beauty. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he tried to swallow the saliva that gathered in his throat.**

**The said girl, noticed Go standing near her table and questioned his immobility. "Is something the matter?" However, in the next second everything turned into an unexplainable uproar.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**An explosion had erupted into one of the outside umbrellas, igniting it into flames. **

**The black with red highlights knight, blushed as everyone ran in terror from the abnormal phenomenon. The strange occurrence that happened was in fact, started by one of Go's fireworks he neglected to leave at home. How it turned into commotion, was simple. When Go was nervous, some fire sparked from his fingers which lighted the fuse to the firework in his pocket, that ended with the umbrella in an inferno. It was lucky that the firework was facing upward or else Go wouldn't have, shall we say…a little Go. **

**He groaned from the destruction of another umbrella burning with the first one. **_'Shit, this cant get any worse.'_ **As he thought that, he heard a pair of hurried steps heading towards him and the still flaming outdoor furniture. At the moment he saw a guy that fit his bosses description, he froze.**

**An angry bald big man, approached the café with a furious aura surrounding him. Flames were visually seen in his eyes as he shouted at his employee. "GOOOOOOOO! I LEFT YOU HERE FOR ONE MINUTE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE FIRED!"**

"And that's what happened." Go laughed louder than the last, as Kei rolled his yellow eyes at his comrades conclusion.

"Now, how many jobs have you lost this month?" The older knight quirked an eyebrow, as the other sweated from the interrogation.

"Umm…well maybe twelve." The answer was below a whisper, but enough for the Knight of Light to hear.

The blond shook his head, with a little sympathy for the airhead. "Go what are we going to do with you?" They both broke into laughter soon after from Kei's remark.

It was later when the orange and yellow sky hid behind a cluster of gray clouds, that the two men went to work. A cool breeze refreshed the duo as they finished fertilizing the plants. Out of habit, Kei pulled out his nail file and filed away at the hang nail he received from the lifting, forgetting the presence of his brother was there.

Out of the corner of Go's eye, he saw Kei doing his nails. A perplexed look shown on his visage. Never had anyone of the Leafe Knights knew of Kei's fetish for his nail file, in fact, they didn't realize he possessed one.

Feeling eyes boring into his skull, he averted his gaze to a smiling Go. Narrowing his eyes at the ridiculous grin he wore, he turned back to his nails only to now notice his mistake. Quickly, he shoved his nail file behind his ear and pretended like nothing happened, though today was not Kei's day.

"Hey what's that behind your ear?" The immature adult asked as he poked the other adult's face. Kei grew irritated by Go's adolescent behavior he was up against, but if he had to protect his secret, he would put up with this big "kid."

"It's none of your concern." Finally growing sick of his face being poked, he swatted twenty two's hand away from his delicate face as the very same hands pulled on his face, stretching it out.

"If it's nothing than why haven't we seen it before?" And in a flash, the younger knight grabbed the file that was supported by Kei's left ear, as Go imitated Kei.

"Unhand that, it is for incase of emergency's!" The older shouted, as panic controlled his body when he tried to retrieve his precious friend. Sadly, the Fire Knight had a head of an advantage over the pony haired man.

Laughing at Kei's out of character attitude, he thought it was best to give his nail file back, before the poor knight's hair turned white from stress. "Okay, okay here."

However, when Go handed the blond his file, it strangely snapped in two. The wind that recently was a gentle breeze stopped as well as time as a matter of fact. A dangerous aura enveloped the Knight of Light as the other one cowered in fear. To think, Go's antics were transformed into a possible murder scene, namely he the soon to be dead victim. Slowly taking backwards steps from the enraged brother, his movements were spotted.

"Where do you think you're going?" A sinister voice broke out from the once stern man.

That was his signal to cheese it. Calling forth a teleport, Kei barked at the frightened sibling.

"WAIT, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" The twenty-four year old shouted, but was tripped by two small children, having Kei land head first in fertilizer. A collective eww was heard when he removed the once full bag. The poor man was covered from head to toe in cow manure. The two children were picked up by their parents who couldn't help but laugh at Kei's predicament.

"Gomen Kei, I should have been watching them more." Sasame said as he handed him a towel.

The knight gladly accepted his token of apology, as he averted his gaze to the spot where Go was hiding behind Takako and their children. Glaring daggers at the Fire Knight who gulped, he decided to take a shower, to remove the manure and smell off his body.

Making his way to his bedroom, he was met by maids and servants who either vomited from Kei's stench, ran off in another direction to avoid the smell, or stood at their posts with the look of disgust on their countenance. Fortunately, Kei wasn't offended by their rude manners, in truth…he'd probably to do the same if he was in their position. Passing a certain knight's room, he destroyed a few hundred firecrackers that were lying around, before finally arriving to his room.

Opening the doors to his bedroom, he saw his computer in the corner of the room, chained and bolted to the ground. Sighing to himself, he opened the nightstand drawer next to his bed, taking out the latest issue of Hayate's fashion magazine out, he skimmed through the pages for a good hair style to do something with his now ruined hair. _'My life sucks. Not only am I suspended from not using a computer, but my nail file is no longer suitable to be used. Shoot, now I have to buy another one. _' Shifting his eyes to his hair he groaned again. _'And my hair is a disaster.'_

Heading toward the shower, he glanced outside the window, to the orange and pink afternoon sky. Sighing for the thousandth time that day, he said, "This is going to be a long and hectic week," as Knight of Light disappeared into other room, with the sound of torrents of water heard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's the end to this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will update this once I study for my taks science retake and my driving school test. Heh, I'm a chicken when it comes on or near the freeway.

But there is also other thing I wanted to ask you guys for the next chapter. Since it's based on fireworks, I need to know a little bit more about a few so I could do it. So in a review, could you please send a description on the firework and that will help me a bunch.

Arigato, and See Yah Anime Lover!


	5. Go's fireworks

Kajitsu minnsan. I hope everyone isn't angry for the long awaited update demo, due to the lack of knowledge on fireworks, I had to do some research to pick out some for this story. And for future warning: if the fireworks are not very descriptive, it's because the information that was given to me is either absent or improperly stripped of it's original form.

So without further ado, I give you the fifth chapter.

Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights

Preview: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen's obsession. Sasame's Quest for the Sailor Moon Manga. Kei and the Nailfile. Go's fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion.

Chapter Five: Go's fireworks

A firework. Just by the sound of its name would make any fire maniacs squeal with joy from one of man kinds oldest inventions. Supposedly, created during the 12th century in China, they were originally meant to frighten away evil spirits with their loud sound, and to also pray for happiness and prosperity. But the way that were used then, today fireworks are now made more entertainment purpose.

Normally coming in packs, with different varieties, sizes, and effects. From their assorted brilliant multi-colors, to their clamorous booms these "innocent" fireworks though pretty to admire, could prove hazardous if handled foolishly. And it was for that reason, why they were banned in city limits. Or rather, one person was solely responsible for restricting such actions.

And that person was Go, the Knight of Fire.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Job interview)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" The screams of the past echoed in Go's mind, when he waited impatiently by the phone, for a call back.

The application he sent out a week ago was late calling back, than any other job he applied to before. A good reason for his résumé being read late or worse rejected, was probably due to previous explosions the jobs had endured thanks to him. It's true, that the pyromaniac fire knight, had a habit of igniting fireworks in his trousers each time he got nervous or excited accidentally. Of course, naturally he wasn't to blame, because his love of fireworks were the only thing that kept his powers in check.

After many years without any battles with demon larva, his power would sometimes lose control. Hence, if his emotions were handled irresponsibly, the fire stored within him would arise in large quantities. Alas…the twenty-three year old knight, hadn't mastered the ability to harbor the enormous fire inside of him completely. He however, managed to keep it at bay for a certain amount of time, by channeling his powers into fireworks.

Although destructive they were, these babies bailed Go out of many unnecessary infernos from erupting.

Yawning from the tedious waiting, Go stretched his legs resting on the ground. For a total of two hours, the adult sat in the living room, praying the telephone would ring. But so far, there was no such luck. Already, his bottom was numb from the motionless sitting he was doing. Groaning from the sheer boredom of the situation, he began snapping his fingers kindling fire between them then blowing it out with his breath. This continued for another minute before he grew tired of this action, when he went back to staring at the phone once more.

It wasn't long before the man obliviously slipped into slumber. Though, not being much of a nap, he was awakened by one of his comrades from long ago. Vigorously, they shook his sleeping body as their blond curly bangs bounced with each shake. With a moan as his response, they shoved the phone in his chest giving him an evil glare. Puzzled by the older knight's actions, he put the phone to his ear and answered.

"Hello, this is Go, who is this?" There was a short pause.

"Hello, I'm the manager, to Awayuki Restaurant Four, and I just looked over your résumé and it seems you have quite the experience as a waiter. Perhaps you can come to the restaurant later today so we can discuss your application better." They said.

"Hello?"

Nearly dropping the phone due to his sweaty palms, Go was speechless and utterly surprised he got a chance for an interview.

"Hello?"

After a consecutive amounts of hello's from the person on the other line, Go agreed to meet them in half an hour. Slamming the telephone back into its base, he made a dash to his bedroom to spruce himself up before departing for his interview. Five seconds later, a neat and trim knight of fire made his way out the door and was on his way to the restaurant.

Deciding to take the scenic route instead of the teleporting express, he wanted to avoid unwonted attention drawn to him and having information spilled out about his true identity.

So on he speed, determined to make this job last, rather then the ones in the past. Rushing past neighborhoods, shops, and bystanders, he halted at a stoplight relaxing a bit from all his running. Fresh sweat collected on his forehead as he wiped it off with the back of his hand, he resumed his long sprint when the light changed green.

Gasping for much needed air, he was rewarded by the brilliant cursive letters to the café he was desperately seeking up ahead. Crouching his body forward once reaching the location, he was relieved that he didn't have to go any further. After a few seconds of harsh breathing, he regained his composure and entered the elegant restaurant.

The walls were painted with a rich golden red that illuminated the Japanese décor. Complimenting the style, bamboo table mats were placed on every table above encased painted table tops. Shimmering and lightening up the room, dazzling chandlers sparkled from above. Around the café, Japanese artwork including Buddha statues, adored the place, along with a waterfall in the center that completed the restaurant's beauty.

Making his way to the front desk, Go was at ah with the matching kimonos and yukatas the waiters and waitresses each wore. Envy crept inside his hopeful heart as he passed them by, with a deflated smile. Charged by anew determination, another goal spiked his interests, having him thrive even harder to be accepted to this job.

Once he reached the desk, he was asked to await for the boss and have a seat. As Go sat himself in one of the chairs they offered near the desk, he again found himself feeling an overwhelming déjà vu experience. Of course, it might've made him uncomfortable for the fact that he indeed, undergone this ordeal earlier this morning, when he was by the phone. But even still, Go couldn't shake off his huge disbelief he would be declined after they read his reasons for being fired.

"You may see him now."

Hearing those words aloud, his thoughts fizzled aside, when he was kindly escorted to the manger's office. Upon stepping inside, the manger signaled for Go to have a seat, as the clerk left to maintain his position at the counter. As soon as the click of the door resounded inside the room, the boss turned to the youth and eyed him with a critical look in this blue irises.

Sweat cascaded down Go's face with each second Mr. Nagashima had his eyes glued onto him. Blinking uncontrollably, he was surprised at the odd aspect of his suppose future boss gave him. It especially made Go cringe, when he averted his eyes to the fire knight's résumé, then return them to the fidgety adult seating in the guest chair. However, it was but a few awkward minutes, when the manager busted into uncontrollable laughter.

Now it was Go who gave the manager a perplexed stare, at this strange new boss he impatiently anticipated to meet. Second thoughts made the twenty-two year old, want to reconsider working under a loony, until Mr. altered his behavior. Transforming his unusual attitude into that of a professional, he explained his rashness to his applicant.

"Gomen for my lack of consideration, demo I always to do this to all my applicants to ease their tenseness. But somehow that only seems to drive them off."

Scratching his head at the confusing mystery of why no one stuck around, Go chuckled nervously knowing, the exact reason why no one wanted to stuck around.

Averting his eyes toward the young adult, he smiled at Go's laughter.

"I'm glad your at ease…at least it worked on someone." Chuckling again, he picked up his résumé and turned toward Go once more.

"Although you have a numerous reasons for being fired, I'll hire you because I see charisma in you kid."

Silence surrounded the room before Go jumped out of his chair knocking it down in the process, as he shook his new boss's hand with glee.

"Arigato, Mr. -"

"Call me Tomokazu." His new employer replied with no hint of spite in his amiably tone.

This settled nicely for Go because his late managers were old, cranky, and were easily annoyed by any little thing. However, by accidentally igniting fireworks from his pants wasn't considered "little," each one of them held resentment toward the youth in which he couldn't figure out. Though from observing his new boss, he noticed there was quite a huge margin of differences between Tomokazu and his old bosses. For one thing, he was quite younger and handsome than his previous managers, and more kinder at that. With his voluptuous blond hair tied in a low loose pony tail, Go could've swear he was Hayate's lost twin brother.

Feeling satisfied with having another shot at a job, Go's confidence rejuvenated him, as he prepared to depart in order to celebrate with achieving a new job. He was however, halted in his tracks by Mr. Nagashima himself.

"Before you leave, there's something you must do for me." Striding over to the door where Go's location happened to be, a click was heard.

"H-Hai?" Go answered.

Go gulped. The tension hovering over the room, suffocated the fire knight to the point of teleporting out of there. Claustrophobia clouded Go's senses as he contemplated how he could get out of the predicament without exposing his inner power. Although some of his brothers displayed their powers to the public for kicks, Go wanted privacy, and by revealing his power would make him feel uncomfortable. Although he had on several occasions, exposed his power for his reason being fired many times, were due to the fact of Go's inefficacy to control his emotions.

"In order to hire you, I need to gain your complete trust. For assuring my restaurant is safe, you must be patted down for fireworks. If you fail to do so, you will have to search elsewhere for a job." Slipping his long fingers into some latex gloves, he let them both smack his wrist, allowing a sinister illusion take hold.

Cringing after spotting the horrifying gloves anybody would dread secured tightly on his hands, Go now had bigger problems than just being accepted for a job.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll (An hour later)

It was but an hour when Go emerged from the café with a upturned smile and limp in his step. What started as a pat down soon became a thorough cavity search. Alas, Mr. Nagashima's investigation came up clean, Go's precious fireworks were safely hiding in his drawers at home. Excited to not have his babies confiscated, he accepted the job, enduring the search as something trivial.

However, still not enjoying being "man handled," he decided to let off some fireworks at home to relax his violated body.

His previous thinking earlier of being a nicer boss than any other, also changed his perspectives on others. "Appearances can be deceiving," echoed in his head, taunting him for his desperate foolishness in seeking a job. Even though he allowed it to happen, it was now in the past and he had a job to look forward to. But maybe the job was not only a blessing, but also a burning hell underneath.

These were things Go was going to see and experience for himself at work the next day.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (At the house)

Rummaging through disorganized dressers filled with wrinkled and unfolded clothes, Go searched for his secret stash of fireworks he hid. Tossing anything that wasn't what he desired, a heap of garments piled in no time. The ruckus the knight had caused, alerted Shinenji and who happened to be passing by. Peeking their heads into the bedroom, they asked the adult what he was up to.

"Otooji (Uncle) Go, what are doing?" Shinenji asked with a raised brow.

Being preoccupied with his searching, Go jumped from his nephew's voice he wasn't expecting.

"Uh…Oi (nephew) …I was just looking for my fireworks in celebration of the new job I was offered."

A pause disrupted the small chatter before laughter replaced the abrupt silent eeriness. The situation then shifted into confusion for the young uncle. Cocking his head to the side, Go was mind was boggled at his niece and nephew's sudden laughter. It seemed that all day Go received nothing but laughter at himself, and it was really starting to irritate him.

"Grr…would you stop laughing at me!" Go shouted, as the chuckling dissolved into past reminisces.

"Well Otooji, it's funny because you had many jobs in the past that you were fired by each and everyone of them because of your love of fireworks."

"Yeah, and …what's the point of celebrating your new job, when your just going to lose it in a week." Taeko said, participating into the conversation feeling slightly left out.

"NANI?" The adult who never wanted to grow up shouted, enraged at his brother's family who had so little faith in him. However, another voice entered their conversing, adding their own opinion into the mix as well as stacking more unpleasant insulting onto Go's already shattered ego.

"Gomen Go, but Shinenji and Taeko are right. You need to learn from your mistakes in order to here praise from your peers."

A melodic voice married with light mischief, concurred with the children in which Go was trying to convince to believe in him. These alluring vocals could only belong to that of the Knight of Sound, Sasame.

Blending into the room almost like a phantom, Sasame invaded Go's bedroom quietly, like a ninja of the night. His cloaked presence was alas disrupted the moment he spoke, for as soon as his children noticed him, they dashed to him in glee while in return, he scooped them into his arms. Giggling at his fatherly affection, they asked Sasame if they could join Go with celebrating his new job offer.

"Father, could we perhaps go outside with Otooji to pretend to honor him for getting another job, if only for a short while." Both children pleaded in unison, jutting their lower lips outward with a hint of tears at the corner of their eyes.

Of course, Sasame submitted to his kids begging, because he seen no harm with allowing them have Go let off a few fireworks.

"Alright, I'll let you two go with your uncle to watch him set off fireworks-" At the very end of his sentence, a thought occurred to him with allowing his brother to light fireworks near his urchins. "On second thought, I would like to supervise your firework display, in case of any emergencies." A playful smirk danced across his visage as his younger sibling fumed.

"Oh come on, don't you trust me Sasame?"

A second went by when everyone giggled at Go's comment. Even Go himself had to chuckle at his brother's earlier silliness, not at all offended by Sasame's sarcastic remarks.

Averting his gaze to his opened drawers, Go found a few fireworks he was desperately searching for. Yanking them from their hidden compartments, he challenged his niece and nephew to a race to the backyard. Of course, cheating was involved and the ones that won by deceit were team Sasame who he had Shinenji, and Taeko in. But nevertheless, Go let it slid, for he was too eager to light his babies more than anything else.

As the foursome found a nice spot in the enormous backyard, Go was soon fishing through his pockets for something to start off with.

Of course, their was a dilemma with the fire knight's location he selected. Although, he was in constant demand of fireworks, he sadly, had a terrible sense of considering what was safe or not. Unfortunately, the four were beneath a tree firing them off.

Setting his major combustibles aside for later, he pulled out a long strip of firecrackers for his family to behold. Stepping back to light the fuse with his power, he unleashed a small amount of fire to the explosives as the set of hundred each exploded with blatant sound. Cuffing, their ears from the clamorous noise, Taeko and Shinenji were ecstatic from the firecrackers effect. Their father on the other hand, groaned from the loud crackling that vibrated in his noggin. Being the Knight of Sound, had his good sides, but downfalls as well. Enhanced hearing was one of them.

The next item Go carefully selected to use next were the morning glory sparklers. Easy to handle and much safer than the majority of his fireworks, he let the children hold the sparklers after getting permission from their father. Lighting them up, the long shaft of the sparkler, burned as showers of multicolor sprayed at the end.

The two holding the flickering sticks, were at ah at the beautiful arrays of colors they produced. However, this emotion lasted for quarter of second before boredom took command. Discarding the burned out wands, they demanded for something with more kick to satisfy they their childish wants.

"Oh Go, don't you have anything better than just this kiddy stuff? Why don't you shoot off the big ones!" Shinenji whined as his sister copied his actions.

Go averted his gaze to meet his brother's serious one. His sibling's violet gaze appeared to be annualizing the fire knight's every moves, as if daring him to venture onward with his celebration. As if sensing the hidden meaning behind their purple depths, Go took the wager and proceeded.

For the next few minutes whistles belonging to wheelie fireworks, sounded off as they spun around in the grass on their own accord. Vibrant lights flashed rapidly with each turn as their screams increased.

Neither of the urchins were pleased by their effects, nor did the knight of sound who's aspect seemed pale from the invading noises. It was apparent that Go's display lacked everyone's interests, but the firecracker wasn't one to throw in the towel.

Pulling out different varieties of fireworks, he let Taeko and Shinenji handle the harmless party favors that were in shape of a funnel. Jerking the string attached to the smaller end of phone, numerous amounts of streamers scattered from the oval loud mouth popper. A loud sound amplified the completed illusion of a miniature megaphone.

As the noise subsided and the children wavered their hands left and right, judging his latest display, Sasame grabbed his sibling by the collar.

"Are you trying to kill my hearing or are you oblivious of my Leafe powers?"

The normal tranquil appeal of the twenty-five year old, demised before Go's rubies hues. The demeanor he was accustomed to since his birth, shocked the fire knight with this new emotion rather than Hayate's drastic transformation after meeting Himeno Awayuki. Now, standing in front of him was an assertive demanding Sasame, a behavior he never beheld.

Snapping out of his hypnotic contemplating, he realized his ignorance of the situation. How uncouth was his manners toward his older brother, in which he decided to argue him into resting inside instead. Although Sasame wasn't ready to go indoors anytime soon.

"Listen…" Clasping his hand over the silver head's shoulder, Go made his sincere apology. "I'm sorry Sasame, I failed to notice the effects of the fireworks were harming you physically. To make up for that, I would offer to usher you inside to recuperate your abilities." Shifting his hand to Sasame's bicep, his actions were thwarted.

"Gomen my brother, but I'm afraid I must decline your offer. Even though we're related by the same blood, I fear the safety of my children when your in the midst of your obsession."

Snickers arose from his statement as Go glared at the urchins. Turning his back from his family, he crossed his arms and huffed. This immature gesture only increased the giggling into laughter. Irritation set into motion as a very annoyed ex-leafe knight finally reached for the larger combustibles.

"If you want to see some good stuff then behold!"

Lifting a cloth that miraculously appeared in front of his audience, he boastfully showed his big babies. Aligned in clustered rows, tiny missiles seated neatly awaiting to be fired off. The sun that was currently horizontal from the tree they were beneath, made the hazardous fireworks gleam like gems. This effect though cliché, enticed the children's interest.

Averting their hypnotized gazes toward their father, they persistently began tugging on their father's pant legs, hoping to get his approval in order for their uncle to proceed. Sasame was a bit hesitative about relying his saplings to Go's obsession, though he as a final result, reluctantly allowed Go to watch them once again.

When the answer was confirmed, Go channeled little of his power into the fuse as one by one they flew into the air. Whistling loudly into the atmosphere, excellent colors streamed from below the crackling missiles creating tails as they jetted. Alas no matter how beautiful the missiles were, there a few that happened to strike some of the branches in the tree above, forming raining showers of fire.

This occurrence immediately, brought the two ex-leafe knights into action by raising a barrier surrounding the youths. However, as the adult's views leaned toward fear, the kids prospects were opposite of them with excitement shinning in their eyes.

The flames blazed incredibly as the time passed by rapidly. With the elements of fire and sound rendered useless in this inferno, their life flashed before their eyes. From childhood, to becoming Leafe Knights, and finally to their present lives, they sensed death knocking at their door. Huddled in a circle and terrified out of their mind, an arrogant voice called to them that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Oi (Hey), who was the baka who nearly barbequed everyone into charcoal?"

Everyone gasped when they suddenly recognized the speaker's voice.

"Mannen?" Go shouted through the fire, his vocals being sent to their rescuer.

"Hai!" He responded.

Just as soon as Mannen let those words infiltrate their hearing, he unleashed a wave of ice over the burning flames, extinguishing the burnt leaves and branches with his element. Immediately the frozen water put out the fire as Go and Sasame lowered their shields surrounding themselves. It was then that another party joined them to help out.

"What is going on here, did anyone get hurt?" The smooth vocals of Shin's concern brought attention onto the Leafe Knight of Plants. Directly bringing their sight toward the youngest knight, Shin was interrupted by another.

"Hey everyone! Did our stupid brother try to blow himself up with his fireworks Sasame?"

Approaching the slightly sullied sibling due to the accidental fire, Sasame nervously chuckled at Hajime's comment. Of course his light giggle wasn't benefiting for knight of fire's rapid temper, the older knight was caught in a pickle. Conjuring up an idea in seconds, he tried to defend Go by discussing a different topic.

"Hey Hajime…how are your marks in school, are you and Mannen still cheating off Shin again?"

"Wha-how did you know?" Hajime shouted blatantly.

"BAKA! Do you have to reveal ever little thing we do?" Conking the knight of water in the noggin, Mannen growled at having their secret spilled out. And to Sasame nonetheless! Surely, his older sibling would tattle to Hayate who currently was out of the country with Himeno.

As the quarrel between Mannen and Hajime heated up, Sasame grinned in self satisfaction. His plan went accordingly as he surmised. Although the rough draft wasn't thought threw thoroughly, he was glad to fulfill his obligation as being big brother. But there was one soul that sought to tarnish his reputation.

"But brothers isn't it awful if we let Go continue this, you know he could end up harming someone and it may in fact, turn into a law suit. For example…"

Pulling a large parcel from his blazer, Shin unraveled the rolled up manufactured paper and began listing the state laws dealing with fireworks that were printed on his copy.

"One: Find a safe location to shoot off fireworks, trees are not a good option. Two: Always have either a fire extinguisher, safety goggles, leather palm gloves, safety fuses, or a safety blanket in case of an accident."

At the mention of safety items, Go was flashed with venomous glares for the incident that occurred only seconds ago. Suppressing the urge to growl, Go lightly rubbed his slightly burnt palms together to lessen the pain.

"Three: Always have an adult handle fireworks when they prove hazardous. Four: Never have fireworks near combustibles or open flames…"

When the rules dragged on, the twenty-three year old felt everyone's piercing gazes scrutinize him as he wished himself for the ground to shallow him whole.

"And finally…" Shin flipped the parcel over to read the last rule. "Keep fireworks in a cool confinement, having them in pockets isn't a wise choice."

Once the rules were announced, Sasame starred at his younger sibling in flabbergast. The intelligent mind of the youngest sapling, dumbstruck the ever tranquil knight of sound. Losing his demeanor only temporarily, he regained his posture as soon as he returned to the subject concerning his whelps.

"Well Go…it looks like we must stop your celebration early and instead break the tradition with something different." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Go shrugged it off, vexed about his plans being blown out of portion.

"Ie oniisan (old brother), I refuse to change my plans over some trivial rules or laws." Repeating the same actions as he had earlier when everyone was teasing him, he pouted when no one sided with him.

"Dai (younger brother), you know that it isn't safe so why continue when the next time could perhaps be worse than the last occurrence? Must we argue over something small rather than spending quality time with shuzoku (family)?"

Extending a pale hand to his tanned sibling, he smiled when his shake was accepted with no need of resistance.

"Alright, I'll try something new, but not until I launch off a comet cluster shell and a some chasers before we go in and celebrate."

At the completion of the pyromaniac's semi-agreement to his brother's negotiation, Sasame stood frozen in his place. The hand he used to seal the deal with, had not dropped or released it's hold on Go's callused palms after his brother's transaction. Figuring his plan would be flawless without any reluctancy or bickering from Go, his idea was once again thrown back into his face. Contemplating another scheme to divert Go's actions or rather compulsion into something positive and harmless, Sasame risked the chance at taking a gander at his brother's visage.

Showers of tears rained down his refined youthful countenance as his pupils screamed with a visible pleading in their depths. This pathetic appeal, dragged the sound knight into letting the adult proceed all the while, regretting himself for allowing this to continue.

Picking a better location then they had originally selected under a tree, they were now standing below the deep blue canvas above. Surrounded by nothing but green, the place they found was a huge sliver of land behind the manor. In short, a backyard. Although it was fairly small for the vast land the Awayuki's acquired, the majority of the yard was for the swamp invested and strange animals in their private jungle.

Immediately, without receiving consent by anyone, Go had already set his launch pad on the ground, preparing to eject a large firework into the atmosphere. The cylinder tube that was supported by a plastic square, balanced evenly on the grass it was set upon. The shaft that was originally empty was now loaded with a walnut shaped firework, with a miniature hose attached to the end.

At a guesstimated distance that everyone assumed was safe, Go flicked a spark into the tube. In seconds the ball was lifted into the air bursting into a gigantic sphere of vivid color. The spectacle light show fascinated everyone bare witnessing, even the sensitive hearing knight of sound was astonished at the effect of the beautiful firework. So inspiring the sight withheld, the others demanded for more as Go reloaded the shaft as another explosion of color light the blue sky.

Though no matter how arousing the little display appeared, there was one knight that was not impressed by them in the least.

At the bottom bedrooms of the estate, rested a man with hair as fine as gold. His blond tendrils brushed the satin pillows that were supporting his head, as another explosion made the man groan inside his throat. Tossing about in his comfortable bed, his moans expanded once he jerked out of his tangled sheets, peeved by his deprived sleep.

Enough Kei had of the noise makers Go used to entertain himself and others. At first, the elder knight had no objections with fireworks, considering they helped his sibling reduce accidental fires throughout the city. But not having no patience to deal with the abominable volume today, Kei thought they were a nuisance and thus be disposed of.

Slipping into his blue bathrobe draped over the nightstand, Kei strode into the corridor anxious to rid the insufferable noise.

While the knight of light made his way towards the group, Go was at his final comet cluster shell. Blasting yet another vivid sphere into the air, everyone was displeased when they discovered that was the end of them. Sighing in melancholy, Go fished in his pockets for the last fireworks of the late afternoon. Pulling out a couple slim sticks that resembled sparkers from his shallow pouch, he lit one up. Without any signal or warning, one of them jabbed the tush of his mei (niece).

"Ouch! Otooji that hurt. Why didn't you warn me about them?" Taeko moaned, while rubbing her slightly scorched bottom.

The knight who ignited the firework cackled.

"If I told you, then it would deprive the mystery of these unique little devils."

At the completion of his sentence he was whacked in a triple conk, for his fiendish scheme. The pyromaniac was out of bird brain mind, and everyone assumed it must've been due to overexposure for years of handling combustibles. Groaning from the lump that would form on his head in an hour, he nevertheless, explained his reasoning.

"You see fellows and ladies, by the reaction the firework demonstrated, this is no ordinary run of the mill kind. It's like a detector that senses anything in its radius and almost resembling an actual missile, it pursues the moving target until it strikes the mark. Thus why they are called chasers. Now any questions?"

The dumbfounded visages of his companions was all the information to process for Go to comprehend their feelings. The summary he scrounged together was inefficient and non-informative to the common non-users. And of course there was also the way he interpreted the product with words that were unusual to his family. Even Sasame whom normally understood vague translation, was now baffled by his brother's odd explanation to his fellow audience.

"Although I grasp part of the situation you might be saying, can you speak in terms that are more…defined?"

Silence then smothered the group, who grew tiresome and puzzled as the afternoon collided toward nightfall. Already, shades of purple shrouded part of the right side of the sky. Twinkling specks of light dotted the dominating color as the echoing sound of chirps from crickets, filtered the field they were in.

Somehow unaware to the time, the enormous family neglected night was approaching for they spent long hours lighting off fireworks. Nevertheless, the grown ups and children knew that soon after the last one was finished, they would have to retire inside. This though, was thought about once their prospects of their surroundings sank in.

"Well-" Go began. "I suppose to put in easier terms…they sense your body's temperature and chase you until it hits you with a slight spark of heat." Twiddling his fingers in sheer uncertainty, Mannen patted his back, giving him a grin.

No words were necessary to express the hidden understanding behind their plastered smiles. Positioning himself behind the pesky firework, he shouted for his family to run. Sparks scattered from the back of the skinny shaft as it began sensing a target. It was then at this moment in time when the knight of light happened to approach the vacant field, fuming with rage.

"Oi Go, could you perhaps silence the ruckus. I need my beauty sle-Ack!" The screech belonging to Kei was quieted by a terrifying luminous light emitting from his current location. The awesome light show, frightened yet amazed the soon to be exterminated Fire Knight. As the brilliant light exploded then imploded, his attire wasn't a neat and tidy as they once were.

The robe he was wearing was tattered into non-sewing condition, while patches of his garments remained intact. His boxers he wore beneath, were visible for everyone to gander upon without their protective blue shield. The vivid color shinned with their bright tinge of yellow they possessed, as Kei's visage was tinted with a contrasted color opposite of his underwear. Steam seemed likely to flow from his ears, by the angry expression on his countenance. Inhaling a heap amount of oxygen into his lungs, Go whimpered at what would soon befall next.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blatant scream scared everyone outdoors, as an enraged and half naked knight of light, stormed after a terrified knight of fire.

A humorous sight to behold indeed for anyone to bare witness, but for the twenty-three year old it was a horrifying nightmare come to life. A streak of light nipped his cheek barely as the fire knight picked up his pace, determined to not be caught by his furious sibling. Another second later, a blot of light made him stumble over himself as he fell to the ground, defenseless and unarmed.

Soon Kei neared Go who was busy cowering into a cradled ball he formed with his arms. Alas, instead of sweet vengeance, the scared brother assumed to be inflicted upon him, rather a hand brushed his jaw. Frozen in his fetal position, Go dared to raise his gaze to his sibling to see the faint smirk on his visage. Malice was visually spread across his countenance, but his voice mismatched the smile he displayed.

"Heh, Go do you think I'll harm you physically in front of my niece and nephew?" His remark made his eyebrows quark with a hint of inquiring behind the façade.

A bit hesitate about the strange brow raising, he answered Kei's question. "Umm…of course not oniisan, you'd never show violence to our expanding family, heh, heh." Giggling nervously, he felt uneasy when the smirk never smeared into anything amiable.

"Well Dai, I'm afraid I never mentioned anything about mentally now did I?"

The response spoken by his oniisan, made Go cringe in remote paranoia than when he was fighting aside his brothers against Fenril. Terrified for the aftermath of Kei's revenge, he only prayed that it wouldn't be harsh punishment that would haunt or damage his ego.

However, the following day left Go discombobulated by Kei's extreme wrath of vindictiveness. As a new betimes awakened the people residing in the Awayuki estate, a notice was attached to the main doorway entry. Stating in black bold letters, were the city's officials declaring to ban fireworks in city limits, due to previous and bizarre fires caused around Awayuki Town. Of course the news was devastating to the pyromaniac, it proved that messing with the Knight of Light meant disaster was afoot.

Alas, Go had no spare time to be moping around all day, because he had work today, which truthfully frightened him more than his vexed sibling.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (Work)

Upon entering the restaurant, Go was meet by his overly enthusiastic boss.

"So, you decided to come even after the small ordeal the other day?" The causal yet smug remark of Mr. Tomokazu rang through the disgruntled twenty-three year old.

For the last twenty four hours was the most tormenting hell Go had ever experienced. Starting with the morning notice he found today, to an irritated ex-princess of disaster chewing both Go and Sasame out after hearing the details by the younger knights that transpired earlier.

Not giving his boss the satisfaction of a decent answer, he grunted for response preparing to take his first customer's order. However, the soft caress on his shoulder, made him avert his gaze away from the hungry customer to the gleaming green irises belonging to Tomokazu. Mischief was apparent in his orbs making Go shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, as he was reluctantly dragged to the backroom to be strip searched once more.

A minute passed when a vexed and embarrassed employee strode out of Mr. Nagashima's office, with peculiar limp in his steps. The black Yukata he wore was ruffled as a few of the top bottoms were unhooked. Hobbling to the next customer that was not attended to, Go had to ponder whether Tomokazu was homo or bi. This was a highly questionable matter for he was homophobic, and felt tense about the thought of it. Pushing the plaguing thought aside, he tried focusing on serving others.

Reaching the table that had no waiter, he pulled out a notepad ready to write the customer's order until he happened to take a gander at the customer. Dropping the pad to the ground, a tinge of red colored his visage. It was the very same girl from his previous job. With her brown tendrils blowing with the wind outside, and the way her matching eyes twinkled with concern had Go mesmerized. Although no matter how many times she appeared, there was never a moment in time the knight had ever stuck up a conversation with her. He was too bashful to even utter a single word without one of his fireworks setting off. Today sadly, was no acceptation.

The girl who was idolized, tilted her head in curiosity. Raising a hand in front of Go's view, she waved it back and forth not receiving a reaction. Sighing, at the deja vu she sensed, she spoke.

"Are you all right?"

Clasping her eyes shut, she assumed that another explosion would occur. However, something bizarre transpired instead. The fire she excepted, lit his garments instantly bringing him out of his trance. Paranoid by the odd spontaneous combustion, the girl searched for a source of liquid. Spotting a waitress with a jug of water nearby, she grabbed it from her and doused the entire drink on his Yukata extinguishing the flames.

The abrupt commotion disrupted the chatter amongst the café, as they stared in silence at the pair. It wasn't long before the two blushed profoundly at the embarrassing predicament. Quickly jumping further apart, Go peeked at the flushed girl at the corner of his eye. His heart raised when she caught his gaze and without rethinking or counseling with his thoughts, the words he wished to utter rolled of his tongue.

"Umm…would you like to go on a date with him?" His breath paused in his throat momentarily, quietly he awaited for the exciting or sadden answer.

Bowing her head, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Twiddling her fingers in a continuous fashion, she nervously bobbed her head. Sweat cascaded down her forehead as she shyly took him away from the crowded restaurant guiding him to the restrooms.

Although she was the type that would seem unlikely to remember the knight of fire, inwardly she desired for the adult to ask her on a date. Of course, Go was timid about approaching her, which left the girl grinding her teeth together dissatisfied at another encounter destroyed. Though today, she felt lady luck was her ally opposed to being her enemy the majority of the time she was glad in a way, for the strange situation.

Though for the twenty-three year old on the other hand, he was filled ecstatic joy inside and out. For months, he'd been itching to ask her out but he possessed not an ounce of courage in his body to do so. And even after his usual explosion of embarrassment, he somehow managed to get her to accept him by being himself. Although there was one matter that had to be dealt with first.

Averting his gaze to the beauty before him, he grasped her palms into his and questioned her on the only thing he was confused about.

"Uhh…I know this might sound dumb, but what is your name exactly?"

The sweet slash adorable moment was disrupted by Go's birdbrain. Sure there were advances that he missed his chance upon, but of the entire months he dreamt about her, he never had the slightest clue to what the girl's name was.

This my friend was the one small step the couple had to develop for their relationship.

The End

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I hope everyone enjoyed this story and don't take my description on fireworks too harshly. Hey, I tried, and it only took my half a month to accomplish completing this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update the next one, but I'm pretty sure it will be a lot easier than this one was. Well…I'm glad for the people who have been patiently waiting for my next chapter, and gomen really, sorry that it took so long.

Well be on the look out for the next exciting behind the scene starring Hajime called, "Hajime's secret." Hmm…I wonder what his secret might be.

Until next time,

See Yah Anime Lovers!

Oh, and with the ending, I wanted to extend it some more, but considering how long it took to think up the story's plot line, I decided to conclude it with a sort of cliff hanger. And don't worry about the end, I'll have an epilogue after everyone's turn including the finally with this couple and other developing ones too. And the girl's name is Misa Hirano. I got her name from Misa on Death Note along with the voice actor's last name combined. I'm not original, so gomen.


	6. Hajime's Secret

**Kajitsu Minnsan. This is animearlinefreak and I must say that I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile so I will try my hardest to strain my brain to see what I can pull out of it to make this new chapter. Again thank you to the fans who have stuck by this story and patiently or impatiently waiting for this story.**

**Ok now I will start this story now!**

**Some of the characters will mostly be OOC!**

**Behind the Scenes:LeafeKnights**

**Preview: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen's obsession. Sasame's Quest for the Sailor Moon Manga. Kei and the Nailfile. Go's fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion.**

**Chapter 6: Hajime's Secret**

**Around the time between midnight and noon an obnoxious noise made its presence known to a certain individual. With its' continuous beeping disturbing the person underneath a layer of blankets, the said being groaned as they reached out from beneath the warm covers to stop the noise completely. Pressing down the source of the problem, they pulled back into the covers content with no sound interrupting their slumber once more. However, their blissful sleep was disturbed only moments later replaced instead with a round of knocking coming from outside their bedroom door.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Hajime, it is time to get up."

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Come on. We are going be late for school again if you don't get up soon."

Tapping their foot in slight irritation, the individual sighed when he heard not a single movement inside the room. Extending his hand to the doorknob, he tried wiggling it a few times to open the door only to realize it was locked. Rolling his hazel eyes in annoyance, he pushed back a strand of his golden hair as he bent down to inspect the room through the crack below the door. Shifting his gaze left to right very slowly, he had yet to see the person whom he was looking for. While he was searching for the water knight through the crack above the threshold, he wasn't aware that someone had sneaked up from behind him.

"Oi, Shin what are you doing down there?"

Immediately jolting from the place where he was on the floor, his heart thumped loudly in his chest as his green hues gazed into baby blue ones. As his eyes roamed from the tangled light blue mane to the cocky smirk, Shin slightly groaned and cursed his luck.

"Scared you much Shin?"

"That is not funny Mannen." Shin said as he lifted himself up from the ground. Mannen who peered at his brother funny asked his younger brother the one question of what he was up too.

"So why are you looking under the door to Hajime's bedroom?"

The blonde sighed in exasperation as he replied.

"I am afraid he is going to make us late if he doesn't wake up soon."

The smug smirk that graced the ice knight's lips instantly faltered as he too repeated the earth knight's actions moments before his arrival.

"Hajime get your fat butt up now or so help him I'll will freeze you on the spot!"

Groaning was audible from there side of the door but alas not another sound had penetrated through. Growling in frustration, Mannen was tempted to pull his messy locks out of mane. Stomping his feet angrily on the floor, he jerked his head in Shin's direction.

"Shin can you find a way to wake lazy bones up while I try another tactic?"

Raising an elegant blonde brow at his older sibling, Shin was a little curious on how Mannen could wake up sleeping beauty. But those lingering thoughts had soon melted away once he tilted his watch to his face only to have his skin blanch at seeing the digital numbers read 8:25. Panic coursed through his veins as he leaned down to inspect the room for any source of plant inhabitants.

After skimming the room, his eyes landed on the flowerbed on his windowsill. His lips curled upward as he channeled his energy into a single flower. The flower that Shin was controlling began to shake right and left as if it were dancing as it made its way toward the bed. Slinking its way to the sleeping body, it stopped just above Hajime's head. Once it reached it's objective, the flower then moved it's body slightly over the sleeping knight's face brushing it. The brushing seem to work for Hajime cringed and wiggled his nose.

Swatting at the source of his discomfort, Hajime let light shine through the slits of his eyes. Immediately regretting that action, he closed his eyes that were temporarily blinded by the sunlight. As Hajime tried once again to open his eyes, he squinted them as he peered at the shadowy figure in front of him. At first he couldn't register what he was looking at, but as his vision came into focus Hajime was staring face to face with a tulip. Perplexed was he when he saw the single tulip there on his bed, the next second Hajime was peeved to be disturbed from his slumber.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed the water knight was prepared to get up and find the culprit responsible for waking him up, but as soon his feet touched his wooded floor he instead met not the coldness of wood but rather the iciness of a now frozen floor. Before Hajime had realized what he had currently stepped upon, the moment he slipped and fell backwards toward his bed hitting the back of his heel in the process.

Lifting his body up, he winced from the pain as he looked down only to glare at the icy floor below him. There was only one knight who was responsible for this action or maybe…make that two knights. Inhaling a large amount of oxygen into his lungs, Hajime screamed at his culprits beyond his bedroom door.

"MANNEN, SHIN. YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Concentrating his power toward the ice below him, he rearranged the molecules inside the ice as the ice itself transformed into liquid. The now water inside his room soon flowed into the hallway damping up the carpet in the hallway. Soon a few shouts were heard as Hajime jumped off his bed, unlocked his door, and flung it open. And there in the hallway stood the two knights who Hajime knew awoke him.

"H-Hey there Hajime. You ready for school yet?" Shin stuttered when he replied. Mannen on the other hand had a much different response.

"Hey Hajime have a nice…trip. Ha ha ha."

"YOU BOTH ARE DEAD!" Hajime shouted as the two coward away and made a break for it. Gritting his teeth, Hajime concentrated his power on the hallway. A rumble was heard before a title wave flooded the entire hallway. A few gurgled screams were heard as the water subsided and all that remained was a couple of limp bodies in the hall. The bodies twitched moments later as they spat out water from their mouths. Placing his hands on his hips, Hajime smirked in satisfaction for disposing of the culprits.

Returning to his bedroom to change for school, Hajime shut the door locking it in the process. Lifting his arms up, he throw off his shirt revealing his slightly swollen chest. Averting his blue irises to the full length mirror, he stared at his reflection. The image he was seeing in front of him was that of what anyone would see on a teenage girl's body. From having firm soft breasts, to the beginning of developing curves, Hajime was as some would call him a girl.

Yes it was true. Since Hajime was reincarnated after he had lost all of his leafe due to sealing the princess of disaster away many years ago, he had kept his secret of being trapped in a girl's body since birth. Although he shouldn't have been ashamed of his new body because every leafe knight never had distinctive gender bases like normal human beings possessed, no their body structures were completely different. For example, if a leafe knight had ever died in battle or used up all of his leafe, they were born in a new body be whether male or female. And unfortunately for Hajime, he was stuck in a girl's body.

Besides Hajime who knew of his true gender, only Sasame and the maid who had helped him with his tuxedo when he was younger knew. And as such has kept the secret from others. Though it wasn't such a simple task. Not only did Hajime hid his identity by wearing a male school uniform, he also didn't participate in any sports or gym due to a special doctor's notice. And as for physical exams, Sasame would ask the school for permission to give Hajime a special doctor in order for his secret not to be revealed. And if that wasn't hard enough, Hajime even wrapped his chest in a corset in order for people not to feel his tipples every time someone would give him a hug or something along those lines.

Turning to his wardrobe closet, Hajime grabbed his school uniform. Reaching for the corset, he began pulling it up and tightening his chest to make it appear flat. Once he had done that, he immediately dressed himself and fixed his hair. Seconds later, he grabbed his books and left his room prepared for departing off to school.

Running through the empty halls that were soaked from his recent title wave, he ran into the culprits who were also leaving for school as well. Glancing at the two, Hajime growled at their plastered smiles as he ran ahead of them. Seeing the limousine parked in front of the mansion, a servant opened up the door for him as he slid in. As Shin and Mannen approached the vehicle, Hajime slammed the door in their faces as they heard a click resound from beyond the door. Smirking wickedly at the duo, Hajime ordered for the servant to take him to the high school. The car drove off as Shin and Mannen both had their mouths gaping wide open. The trip to school was a nice quiet and pleasant one for the water knight.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As the last bell had rang and school came into session, Mannen and Shin had each slipped silently into their classroom. Hajime who was in a couple of their classes snickered as the teacher turned around to find them both sitting themselves down. Not enjoying for her students being tardy, she stopped her teaching and began to scold the two teenagers.

"Mannen, Shin. Just why are you late for school?

"Uh…" The two were stumped on what to say.

"Somehow I don't think that uh is a good reason for you two being late." Pulling out a drawer to her desk, she grabbed a pad full of paper and soon wrote on one the slips. "I hope you both don't mind staying after school in this room for detention now do you?" Pausing from her writing, she looked up at Mannen and Shin who both wore frowns upon their visages.

"Hai." They both replied in a monotone voice.

"Good, now here are your slips. I will see you two after school." Once that was said, she gave them the pieces of paper as she picked up her book and began to lecture the class once again.

As for Mannen and Shin, they each took their seat as they too picked up their school books and flipped through the pages to find the one that everyone else was on.

While the brothers were doing this, a girl with brown hair and matching eyes stared at the light blue haired teenager. Worry was itched into her beautiful face as she met his gaze. The boy who had gotten himself into trouble seen her looking at him and as such smiled sheepishly at her. The girl returned the smile as she too was a bit on the shy side as well.

As the lesson had extended for another hour, the bell had rang signifying the end of first period. It was then that the students exited the classroom glad to get one of their classes of the day over and done with as they went to their following class. But as everyone slammed into each other eager to get out of the classroom only two students were left. The leafe knight of ice was collecting his books as he eyed the girl whom he had meet his gaze in class.

The brunette as well had grabbed her books as she noticed the boy from earlier standing right in front of her. Flustered by his presence being so close to hers, the girl replied.

"Uh…Mannen. Aren't we going to head to our next class now?"

Mannen slightly jumped unexpected to hear her speak so suddenly. Turning to the teenage girl he gave her his answer.

"But Rin I'm your boyfriend. Don't you think I should wait for my gorgeous girlfriend to grab her things as well?"

At the mention of the word gorgeous, Rin had blushed unable to conceal her embarrassment from the knight of ice. Averting her gaze to the floor, Rin had decided to lessen her timidness and by doing that she had spontaneously latched her arm with his. The results of that was a bashful Mannen being dragged out of the classroom. Though in the shadows of the hallway, a male with orange hair and blue irises glared enviously and menacingly at the couple.

As the hours in school speeded on by, it was already lunch time.

Masses upon masses of students of both sexes entered the cafeteria eager to get what their stomachs desired and quenched. When more and more students piled on in, a long line was immediately formed. Although it wasn't a considerably neat line due to some of the students crowding in bunches and some trying to cut in line, it was the only line that lead to the many meals that were served there. Among the masses was Hajime who was ordering a thick slice of pepperoni pizza along with his chocolate milk and salad. As the lunch lady plopped the huge slice of pizza onto his plate, Hajime made his way to the cash registers.

As he found one of the more shorter lines for the cash registers, he took a brief second to look at the line of students standing along side of the cafeteria. Relief was spread across his features as he was next in line. Ringing up his purchases, the girl told him what the estimated amount of money he needed to hand her. Pulling out his wallet, he grabbed a bill out and paid her. But as she was going to give him his change he merely shook his head and said to keep the change. Shrugging, the girl put it in her tip jar as she rang up the next student's purchases.

After he had his stuff chosen and paid for, Hajime had to search for a place to sit down. Scanning every table he walked by, he shook his head at each and everyone of them that he had walked by.

'_Hmm…where would a good place for me to eat? I know I don't want to sit next to the football team, they are a real bore and the same applies to the chest team as well. Damn and I can't seem to find any of my friends. shoot where should I sit?'_

Stressing over the entire ordeal of where he would like to sit, he heard a soft chuckle near by. Turning in the direction of the laugh, his heart instantaneously leaped in his chest when he spotted the girl of his dreams. Her beautiful chestnut hair seem to illuminate her beauty as her body rocked from laughter. Her eyes glistened with innocence as her voice rang through Hajime's ears like soft velvet. Shifting his gaze away from her momentarily, he realized that she was alone giving him the perfect opportunity to seat next to her.

"Perfect." The knight voiced aloud as he approached the table the girl was situated at. Once he was but a few feet away from her, he spoke.

"Is this seat taken beautiful?"

"Umm…actually it is-" Trying to protest to his simple question, Rin couldn't finish her sentence when she was interrupted by him.

"Great I will sit down then." Plopping himself in the already taken seat, Hajime didn't see Rin's expression change from her usual cheerfulness as she glanced at the ground below her feet.

Grabbing the slice of pizza on his plate, Hajime gobbled on the scrumptious piece enjoying the taste of the cheese, pepperoni and sauce. Turning his attention to the girl who was daintily picking at her salad, Hajime spoke with a mouth full of food.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" But before Rin could reply to Hajime's question someone else had answered it instead.

"She isn't alone, she is with me."

The moment he heard someone else spoke, the moment he had spit out chucks of saliva infested pizza onto the once disinfected table. Whipping his head in the direction of where he heard the voice had come from, Hajime grimaced upon seeing his brother's jealous stare.

"Hey there little brother what you doing flirting with my girlfriend?" An icy sting of words were thrown in the water knight's direction who slightly flinched from them. However no matter how much his words had phased him just a little, Hajime wasn't going to back down to Mannen not a chance.

"And what is wrong with that? Clearly Rin is a better match with me than my obnoxious older Ice headed brother." Lifting his hand toward Rin, he puckered his lips making a smacking sound as he sent an air kiss in her direction. Growling was the response he had received when the girl bashfully blushed at Hajime's flirtatious manners.

"That does it!" Mannen bellowed. Averting his eyes to his plate full of food, he grinned sinisterly. Raising the tray above his head he then said, "HERE YOU GO PIGHEAD! I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE EATTEN ENOUGH JUST YET!"

**Splat**

The food had collided into Hajime's shocked countenance.

Holding his stomach, Mannen's body had quaked with rumbles of chuckles at his brother's expense.

Upon the contact, the cafeteria was pulled into a hushed silence as all eyes were on the leafe brothers. Not a single person had dare to speak fearing that something could perhaps befall themselves in the process. However as the quietness lingered a bit longer, Hajime had snapped himself out of his surprised trance. Wiping the food off of his face with a napkin, the boy had then squinted his eyes in rage. Hosting up his tray of food, Hajime slammed his tray into Mannen's face just like Mannen had done to Hajime earlier.

Now the war was on. One kid from the crowd even jumped on top of a table and hollered in a jubilant tone, "FOOD FIGHT!" The war cry was spoken and there was nothing that could hold anyone back as food was launched and thrown in every direction. Everywhere you turn, teenagers were being covered with food. From greasy pizza, to slightly cold chilly no one was able to escape the flying food that had rained upon them. Even Hajime and Mannen couldn't evade the food that bombarded the entire cafeteria. Though the student's were having a blast, their fun was soon coming to an end.

One of the lunch lady's who had prepared their food had stared at the food fight horrified at the students display. Sadden to have her food go to waste, she ventured through the war zone, through the cafeteria's double doors, and then finally reaching the principal's office. Cloaked with many of the cafeteria's meals, she entered the office not at all bothered by her appearance.

"Principal we have a problem!" The lunch lady bellowed.

Upon hearing his title, the man in the leather chair turned his chair toward his desk.

"Ugh, so I see we have a problem. But don't worry I'll make sure to handle this matter personally." Rising from his seat, he exited his office as he headed toward the food court also known as the cafeteria. But what awaited him there was something he never would have imagined.

Pulling the double doors open, he was immediately met with a welcoming gift of beverages and snacks. Shielding himself from the blast, the principle was madder than hell once he finally saw the mess that the students have made. Clearing his throat, he shouted at the teenagers to stop.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!"

Pausing in mid throw, the students looked to the double doors to see the school principal soiled with food and drinks. The students cringed once they had recognized who it was. Dropping the food or drinks that they have used for weapons, they bowed their heads in hopes that the principal would accept their apology. Alas the principal was not in the humblest of moods at the moment due to his clothes being soaked with cafeteria food. Instead he was the opposite of humble, he was aggressively furious with his students not to mention ashamed as well.

Shifting his eyes away from his students, his eyes appeared to be as if he were searching for something. As his pupils roamed the massive cafeteria, he spotted what he was looking for. Marching toward the item, he picked it up as all eyes stared in terror at what he was holding.

Turning to his students he smiled sinisterly as he said, "Well you guys have made the mess, so I believe it is understandable enough for you guys to clean this place up. Am I correct?" Seeing everyone's head bob up and down slowly, he threw the mop to one of the students who caught it as he left the room in order for the students to clean the room up. Once the principal had vacated the cafeteria teenage boys and girls begrudgingly ran to the bathroom to get paper towels or went into the kitchen to get cleaning utensils in order to clean up their mess.

While this was transpiring amongst the students, two particular boys glared menacingly at each other while scrubbing food off of tables and chairs.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As the final bell rang signifying the end of every student's considered to be a torturous day, the students ran out of the school's doors, out of the school's gate, and beyond the campus content that they were no longer scrubbing the cafeteria down due to their food fight earlier that day. Though as everyone was leaving to do whatever business that they had wanted to do, two boys had remained after school in an abandoned classroom in order to do detention that their homeroom teacher had told them to do. But among the classroom's doors stood Mannen's girlfriend patiently waiting for him to finish. However, there was another beside her that seemed to be glued to her like a parasite.

Among the time she had first arrived at this school, there never seem to be a time where she was seen without either Mannen or Hajime by her side. And as of lately, the brunette was beginning to become rather frustrated whenever the knight of water was found around her, and today wasn't a day that she was in a very good mood either to put up with it. Placing her hands on the Water Knight's shoulder's, Rin gave him a small smile that appeared to have sympathy to any onlooker's eyes. As much as she hated to hurt anyone's feelings, Rin was also tired of Hajime's constant courting which was in a desperate need to stop for her sake completely.

"Hajime…as much as I am flattered to hear you have feelings for me, I am afraid I can not return those feelings to you because I love your brother. Gomen."

Bowing her head in a rather low manner, Hajime had to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over at any second. Clasping his hands into tight white balls, the teen had to tear his gaze away from the girl he admired in order for her not to see how much her words affected him. Swallowing down as much saliva that had build up in his throat, Hajime tried his best to act as if he wasn't phased at all.

"Hai…I see. Well see yah." Giving Rin a slight salute, the boy began his long trudge home. Of course it was not a silent one due to his tears he finally allowed to fall carelessly down his cheeks as well as the soft wail that escaped passed his lips. To sum it all up, the Leafe Water Knight was heartbroken.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

The very next morning, the heartbroken teen laid restlessly underneath layers of blankets with no intention of leaving the warm embrace that they gave him. In fact, he hadn't left his room since he got home from school yesterday afternoon. Tossing and turning beneath the covers, Hajime groaned when he felt them being roughly pulled from off of him only to see the face he did not want to see at that particular moment in time.

"Come on Hajime get your lazy ass up now, you can't be mopping around all day."

Mannen's cheerful glee made the Water Knight want to puke. How dare he enter his room without his permission and expect him to wake up when he knew how much he loathed and hated him this very moment. Glaring at the Ice Knight, Hajime averted his body and face to the bed as made a muffled reply.

"Why should I wake up, today is Sunday. We have no school today."

Growling at his stubborn brother, he flipped him around furious with him.

"Well you shouldn't waste away your youthful years in bed. You should be out with your friends and family."

"YEAH AND YOU SHOULD BE OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND NOT BOTHERING ME!" Hajime shouted, infuriated with his brother's pestering. How can Mannen be so ignorant over the touchy matter involving him and Rin. Hadn't he heard what transpired between him and her? He was pretty sure she told him after he departed. But by the confused look in his baby blue hues meant that apparently he didn't know about it or he was playing dumb in order to humiliate him.

Shoving him off the bed, Hajime stood up towering over his older brother's crumpled body on the ground. Puzzled over the actions that had recently happened in Hajime's bedroom, Mannen rose to his feet his expression none to friendly in the least.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SHITHEAD? CAN'T A BROTHER BE CONCERNED OVER THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD EVERY ONCE AND AWHILE?" Grabbing a hold of Hajime's shirt, he pulled his younger sibling in a close proximity in order to face him directly without him turning away much. Not enjoying the "man handling" he was receiving, Hajime struggled in the other's grasp trying to free himself but alas was unsuccessful. Mannen was much stronger than Hajime's girl strength that he possessed. Realizing it was a futile attempt to escape his brother's hold, he gave up on his struggling after a minute or two. Content that he was no longer moving, Mannen smirked.

"So what is bothering you bro? I mean you look as bad as the time I was obsessing over the pretear. Oh.." Mannen replied. Just now putting two and two together, Mannen was now aware of Hajime's predicament and why his behavior was on the grouchy side. Slightly releasing his grip on his t-shirt, he let his brother speak.

"Now you see why I don't want to be disturbed by anyone especially by the likes of you." Making his remark more of a statement rather than a question, Hajime unleashed a sigh he was holding inside of him. "Now can you release me now?"

Nodding numbly, Mannen dropped his hands away from his shirt as he took a step back now observing his brother fully. From his prospective, he now understood why didn't want to be bothered. His eyes that usually sparkled with mischief and flirtation were now due and lifeless. His cheeks that were naturally rosy were now a pale shade perhaps paler than a white sheet of paper even. And finally his lips that always seem to be in an unwavering upturn smile was faltered into a hideous frown. No wonder he didn't want anyone to see him, he was complete mess!

Shifting his gaze to met his eyes, Mannen clasped his hand onto his shoulder and said in a confident tone, "Don't worry Hajime I am sure you will find someone that is meant for you. Think about what happened to me. When I was in love with Himeno, I ended up finding someone who loves me back. So you shouldn't let you hopes down, I am sure you will find a swell girl that will love you back." Chuckling at how ridiculous and mature he sounded in his speech, he formed a fist and punched Hajime in the chest. Unfortunately that was the biggest mistake he was likely to ever make in his life.

Dropping to the ground, Hajime held his breast and hissed at the pain in which the fist had made impact with.

Concern spread across the Ice Knight's countenance as he lowered himself in order to inspect the damage that he caused. Though as soon as he reached to raise the shirt, Hajime immediately rejected his actions by shooing his hand away from shirt in order for him to not see his secret. Annoyed by this action, Mannen pounced on top of the Water Knight determined to see the wound.

"Come on Hajime. Let me see the wound I inflicted. Its not like your hiding breasts underneath this t-shirt or something."

Oh how on the dot was the oblivious older brother was on this subject and matter indeed.

As soon as the wrestling commenced into action, was the instant Hajime's struggle to keep his secret from being known. Rolling, clawing, pinching, pulling hair, etc. were all tactics that Mannen used to out maneuver his brother. But sadly enough, his brother was actually putting up a great fight making it rather challenging for the Ice Knight to get his goal meet.

Though today was the day that luck was brought upon Mannen's shoulder's. For you see, once he managed to grab both of Hajime's hands into one of hands, he used the other to pull up the shirt to see wound. But what Mannen saw was something that was probably going to scar him and make him question everything for the rest of his life.

Instead of seeing a slightly reddened flat chest that he would've expected to see, he instead saw a swollen chest with two hardened nipples. Shaking his head in disbelief, he wondered if it hit head a little too hard while they were wrestling around. _'Come on Mannen, you are hallucinating, Hajime is a dude. Check his pants and that will prove everything.'_ Listening to his conscious, he moved his hand south toward his suppose "package" only to feel nothing there at all. _'SHIT HAJIME IS A CHICK!'_

Shrieking from the sudden realization, he jumped off of Hajime, pulled the door open, and ran down the halls screaming Hajime's secret for the whole world to hear. And as everyone emerged from their bedrooms still groggy from sleep, Hajime hid underneath his bed, ashamed for everyone finding out about it in this most embarrassing way. But on the bright side, Hajime's mind was off of his crush thanks to Mannen's blatant revealing of his secret.

And that my friend was how everyone came to find out about Hajime's precious secret.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gomen my readers for making you guys wait for this story to be updated. I know I have been slacking off too much with this and my other story so much that I have created a new one instead of updating these ones first. Heh, sorry. Well there is not much to say about this story except that this will be closing soon because Shin will be in the spotlight then I might add an epilog after that but I am not really sure about that.

P.S. For this chapter I wasn't expecting this to turn out the way it ended in the end, but my real intentions was for Hajime to get rejected by Rin, then decided to have a sex change there by everyone realizing Hajime's secret. But that would've been weird so I made something cute and funny instead so I hope you like it this way instead. So Gomen again for updating very, very late. I'll try to update Pretear and the Seven Children since I already update two of my stories. Okay!

So for the readers who read these different stories of the Leafe Knights I just hope you enjoyed them.

Well until the next chapter is updated I must say:

See Yah Anime Lovers!


	7. Shin's new emotion

Kajitsu Minasan, this is animearlinefreak here and I just wanted to greatly apologize for not updating this story along with my other stories as well. I guess it is kind of hard trying to update a story when you have so much going on in your life that you don't know how to make some free time in order to write yourself another chapter. But anyway I'm so glad that I got my computer up and running again that it makes me want to dance or cry in joy! Okay enough with all this stupid apologizing and ranting I know why you guys clicked on this story in order to see this final chapter. So gomen but it is true, this will be the last chapter to these short stories of the Leafe Knights so I hope you guys enjoyed these stories until the very end!

Some of the characters are definitely going to be OOC, a very obvious warning!

Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights

Preview: This is scenes of the Leafe Knights secrets that you are about to discover. Tips of fashion by Hayate. Mannen's obsession. Sasame's Quest for the Sailor Moon Manga. Kei and the Nailfile. Go's fireworks. Hajime's secret. Shin's new emotion.

Chapter Seven: Shin's new emotion

In a lone bedroom inside the Awayuki mansion, rested a tired Leafe Knight of Earth all snug in his bed. Exhausted from the previous day of events, Shin tried desperately to get some shut eye after finally finishing his extra homework from his homeroom teacher as punishment for being late for their class all thanks to a certain "brother" of his.

A visible scowl made its presence on the boy's face as he shifted his body slightly in order to get more comfortable. But alas it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't let sleep consume his tired self. Contemplating about whether he should give up on snoozing, the sun however didn't make his decision any easier. For the next millisecond later, the sun's rays streamed through the closed blinds blinding Shin with their intense light.

Groaning from the sheer brightness, the teenager pulled the covers over his head and curled himself into a ball hoping that would keep the sun away from him. It did however another force made its presence known to Shin. From outside the comforts of his bedroom, there were loud shouts coming from one of his idiotic brothers. At first the Leafe Knight of Earth couldn't fathom who it was that was yelling but when the voice grew noisier as it neared his room he realized at once it was Mannen's voice.

"HAJIME GOTS BOOBS! EVERYONE HAJIME IS A CHICK!"

This line was repeated continuously as the boy passed by each room, but Shin on the other hand was too exhausted too comprehend what his brother was boasting about throughout the mansion walls. Instead of trying to register what the Leafe Knight of Ice was shouting, Shin decided to grab a pillow that was above the covers to his dark sanctuary below them. A content sigh passed his lips as sleep welcomed Shin with open arms until…

"SHIN YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I DISCOVERED. HAJIME IS ACTUALLY A GIRL CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" Within the moment that his body found rest, Mannen had burst into his room unannounced and with no warning pulled off the blanket Shin was underneath which thus made the poor knight shiver from the absence of the comforter. Regretfully, he turned his body over and gradually opened his eyes to meet his brother's mischievous grin. This however made the Leafe Knight groan.

"Ok so our brother is actually a sister, what do you want me to do about it?"

Raising an eyebrow at his flabbergasted sibling, the Knight of Ice was caught off guard by Shin's answer. Placing his hand to his heart, Mannen tilted his head back slightly from his youngest brother's response.

"What is that all you're going to say about this amazing matter?" With that said Mannen hopped onto Shin's bed causing it to squeak underneath his weight as he crouched down to the blonde's eye level and asked. "Aren't you surprised by Hajime being a girl?"

Again the Leafe Knight of Earth rolled his hazel irises at Mannen's silly question. Lifting his head from his bed, he let it rest on his open palm while his elbow supported his weight. Once he accomplished sitting up, he gave his sibling a pondering stare.

"Although it is very unusual that we all found out about Hajime's 'little' secret, there is just one question I would like to ask you?" Pausing momentarily in order to see if Mannen was listening, he smirked when he found that his brother's attention was clinging to his every word before he continued. "Does it really bother you that much that our brother or rather sister is in fact female, or are you freaked out by Hajime's attraction to your girlfriend now that you know the truth?"

This struck a nerve in the Knight of Ice's veins as he curled his hands into tight fists. His teeth clenched unnaturally as he brought one fist to the bed slamming it quite roughly. It seemed by Mannen's facial expression that it was indeed the issue that Shin assumed of why it was bugging his sibling about Hajime's sex. A wicked grin spread across the younger boy's lips when his brother tore off his bed and ran out his door in uncontrollable rage. Nodding at his bad deed, he reached for the blankets at the foot of the bed and attempted to once again to try to get some shut eye.

However it was but another minute later when this time a knock was heard at his bedroom door. Blood shut eyes instantly fluttered open and in an uncharacteristic tone, he shouted at whoever was at the door.

"OH NOW WHAT IS IT? I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT HAJIME'S SERCRET!" Half expecting it was Mannen or one of his other brothers trying to relay him the news, he was taken back when he saw a short bald middle age man opening the door.

"Pardon me sir but I believe I must inform you that breakfast is already being served and the time is now 8:30." To prove to Shin that what he said was precisely the truth, he reached into his pocket to grab out a pocket watch.

Tearing off the blankets and sheets, Shin rose from his bed as he went over to the short man to see if it was the truth. But when he saw that the little hand was on the six and the big hand on the eight panic immediately coursed through his body as he dashed to his closet for his school uniform. Finding it rather quickly, the Leafe Knight threw off his pajamas and put on the uncomfortable school uniform before storming out of the room leaving behind a very bewildered butler.

As he ran through the halls, Shin cursed underneath his breath for being so idiotic as to not set up his alarm clock. When he approached a corner, he made an extreme sharp turn barley dodging a couple of maids sweeping the floor before running again at top speed toward the entrance door. Making a few more sharp turns until he could clearly see the front door, relief was instantly etched on his visage. But the closer he got to the door, the harder it was for him to slow down his speed.

After concentrating on racing to the entrance door, Shin forgot to slow down his pace when he neared it resulting in him sliding across the now marble floor entrance. His eyes widen when he saw a wall in his line of vision as he put up both of his arms trying to at least soften the blow with them. Unfortunately his little action didn't cushion his impact in the least when his body finally slammed into the dreaded wall that he tried to avoid. Moaning and groaning from the pain his body now felt, he heard one of his brother's yell at him when they too rushed to the door.

"Shin we're taking off now, you better hurry before you're late again!"

And with that said the Leafe Knight of Earth peeled himself off the wall as he too ran to the door opening and closing it behind him.

It was ten minutes later when the limo pulled up in front of the school gate that the three Leafe Knight Brothers had each went their separate ways. While the Knight of Ice pranced around the school yard hoping to find his sweet little girlfriend, the Knight of Water had tailed his brother in secrecy. And so this left the Knight of Earth alone with his thoughts.

Deciding to take a stroll around the school's surroundings before the morning bell could ring; Shin let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. Unfortunately his feet lead him toward a flock of chattering girls which Shin was highly paranoid of. While his mind wandered admiring the beautiful scenery that the school had to offer, he wasn't aware that there were girls around him until it one of them grazed his shoulder.

"Oh look who we have here girls. It's Shin!" Gushing in response, the girls seem to melt right then and there when they saw how Shin's green eyes shifted left and right nervously.

Hesitantly removing the girl's hand from his shoulder, the blonde bowed his head bashfully. Having no real experience when he was dealing with girls pining over him, the knight quickly retreated from the pack of girls only to be chased by them.

"SHIN WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

Their screams alarmed many bystanders as the boy ran past them in a terrified manner. As he ran, his mind pondered over how he could solve this predicament. Smacking his head with his open hand, his head wasn't coming up with anything useful.

"_Come on Shin. You need to pull yourself together and think about how to get yourself out of this situation. THINK! Now how would my brothers handle a problem like this?"_ With this new train of thought in his mind, Shin imagined how they would manage his situation. First he imagined Hajime. A vision of the orange head brother now sister popped into his head but all he could see was him/her flirting with them. Immediately shaking that image out of his head, he decided against that option on the count of his shyness toward the female population.

The second knight that came to his mind was his big brother Kei. However when he thought about what Kei would do, Shin also turned down him too. Although he did fine the Knight of Light to be intellectual, he had tried in the past to reason with the girls to not chase him and be so feisty whenever they saw him but reasoning never worked with his suppose fan club. And so Kei's actions were out.

The next knight that appeared inside his head was none other than the Knight of Ice. Although it was rather dumb to even imagine what Mannen would do in his predicament, it did however slow his pace down enough to consider what audacious stunts his brother would have done in his past. An unusual misplaced evil grin smeared across his handsome visage as the Knight of Earth stopped completely in his tracks.

This action also made the girls who were chasing him to stop as well as each had hunched over and were now trying to catch their breath. But unbeknownst to them, the ground that they were standing on slowly began to quiver beneath them. This bizarre occurrence caused the girls to tremble in fear when one of them spotted the ground creating huge depressions. Opening her mouth in order to warn her friends of her discovery, she was unable to utter a single word because at that precise moment roots sprouted from where the ground had opened up and almost instantly the roots wrapped themselves around the girls' body. Panic flashed through their eyes as they all turned toward the direction where the boy they adored so much hoping that he would save them, however the place where they had last seen him there was not a single trace of the blonde leafe knight.

About a couple yards away peeking around the corner of the building stood Shin with a satisfied smirk on his face. With a nod from his head, the roots holding the girls ceased their assault as the roots instead just held onto the girls tightly thus making the knight snicker from the result. Deciding that he seen enough, Shin left the scene behind him leaving a mental note to thank Mannen later for giving him such a marvelous idea with solving his fan girl problem.

By the time the bell rang signaling that classes were now in session; Shin was already sitting comfortably in his assigned seat with a huge grin plastered on his face. While the teacher did roll call, on his left and right side of him his two siblings Hajime and Mannen were busy trying to collect their breath seeing as how they ran all the way to class in order to not be counted late. But as the roll call reached Shin, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Shin Awayuki" With a wave given to the teacher as his response, she looked up from her roll sheet before putting it down on her desk. "Ah yes Shin and Mannen Awayuki, I believe you two have some extra homework that I assigned for the both of you."

The very mention of the dreaded homework made Mannen tense up with worry as Shin on the other hand was smirking confidently considering he lost sleep over it. Shifting in his seat in order to grab his binder where he had stored the homework, his hands griped air before he too wore an identical expression as his brother. Groaning at himself for foolishly forgetting to bring his stuff, he had only prayed that his homeroom teacher would be merciful. However by observing her posture and noticing the slight impatient tap from her left foot anyone with a half a brain would realize how unmerciful she looked. This of course didn't raise Shin's spirits.

A few awkward seconds flew by when the teacher broke it in order to question her students.

"So boys, where is the homework?"

Again the two hadn't dared to speak of truth for fear of being maimed from seeing that intense glare in her eyes. Mentally they both cupped their private areas as they hesitantly shrugged their shoulders. Of course their response didn't settle with her too well because the next second she grabbed a large wooden ruler on the top of her desk and gave the defenseless desk a good smack across it. The students gasped in horror as some even ducked under their small desks each throwing the two brothers sympathetic glances.

"So I believe I must take it that you both didn't bring your extra homework to class then huh?" Pausing herself in mid sentence, she eyed Mannen and Shin up and down before continuing. A sadistic smirk lowered her beauty status as she turned toward the class. "Ok class since these two didn't find it worthy of doing their homework; I think that we should all do a surprise pop quiz on their behalf."

Many groans of protests were heard after her comment as all eyes glared evilly at the two. The once sorrowful eyes that they threw at Mannen and Shin was gone and replaced with a heated loathing stare. The brothers' grimaced from the intensive hatred being directed at them as they both took a seat. Once they were seated, the teacher instructed everyone to get out their pencils and scrap paper as she went down each aisle to hand her students the "surprise" quiz she made for them. Although no one said a single word out loud, they all mentally believed that the teacher had these done up purposely so they would have to take the quiz regardless.

By the time the quiz was handed to Shin, the Leafe Knight of Earth decided he should inform his teacher of his dilemma. Without evening thinking, he reached out and grabbed her wrist to catch her attention. His plan did however work but it did also capture unwanted attention from his classmates as well.

"Uhh…Mrs. Suzuki is it even possible to hand over my homework I completed but left at the house for you tomorrow without receiving more homework?" A twinkle of hope shined in his hazel hues as the teacher gave him an incredulous look. Bringing her other hand to his, she lightly tapped his hand.

"I appreciate your honesty but if I let you off the hook I would have to give my other students the same kind of treatment. I'm sorry Shin now could you release my hand now?" A bunch of snickers followed soon after as he dropped his hand and slowly slid down his chair in embarrassment and shame.

As the final quiz paper was handed over, everyone begrudgingly set themselves to work.

Amongst the scribbling of answers being jot down, the heavy sighs, and the occasional shuffling from scratch paper there was one individual who refused to concentrate on his work. From shifting in the seat constantly to gnawing on the end of pencil, the boy vexingly pulled on his light blue spiky hair as he looked anywhere but the quiz in front of him.

During the time when his pale blue hues roamed the classroom, he saw how his brother Shin was answering the problems on the test quite easily. A cruel grin spread across his lips as an evil thought floated inside his head. Making a quick glance to the front of the classroom to see if the coast was clear, his smile if possible grew wider as he leaned over toward his brother.

"Pss…Hey Shin give me the answers."

Not expecting to hear Mannen's voice during the test, Shin jumped slightly in his seat making the chair squeak with his abrupt movement. Hearing the sound, Mrs. Suzuki turned away from her book she was reading and glanced around the room. Upon seeing nothing out of place, she went back to reading. The breath that Shin was holding when the teacher was looking around the room was released as he glared angrily at his sibling next to him.

"Are you crazy? You almost got me in trouble just now and I don't want to have to face anymore of the teacher's wrath." Averting his gaze back to his work, his eyebrows twitched when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. Immediately he jerked his head back to his brother, but the expression on his face was not one of ease. No it was actually quite the contrary in fact.

"Come on don't be a chicken and help out your brother." A pleading look appeared on his older brother's face as suddenly a paper airplane crash landed on Shin's desk. Tearing his glowing eyes away from Mannen, he practically tore the airplane apart just to see what was written on it. However when Shin managed to open the note without ripping it, his temper flared even more.

On the note in simple chicken scratch writing was a simple sentence that read, "Yeah help out your siblings will yah." After reading this, it made Shin growl deep inside his throat. Averting his gaze away from his pleading siblings, he tried once again to finish his work. Unfortunately for Shin, fate had other plans for him.

While he tried to preoccupy his time by completing his test, both Mannen and Hajime grew mad at him for ignoring their request. And as their "revenge" for not letting them look at his answers, they each pulled a straw from their back pocket, put a spit paper in the straw and fired the blonde. Upon impact, Shin cringed in disgust and enrage as the poor pencil he was holding was snapped in two. Shifting his gaze back to the two saplings, he for the first time in his life raised his voice in front of people.

"KAMI WILL YOU BOTH GIVE IT A REST? I WILL NOT LET YOU BOTH CHEAT OFF OF ME!"

After the outburst, there was even more silence inside the classroom. Instead of hearing pencils scribble onto paper or hearing a squeaking sound of someone erasing an incorrect answer, now all eyes were trained on the Leafe Knight of Earth. Ranging from a variety of emotions on each and every student, never once had a single person had heard Shin abruptly scream at anyone or anything. But looking at it now…well that is definitely a sight to behold or perhaps captured this moment for history books. But as glorious as this moment had appeared for any onlooker who had known Shin as a classmate or for years the teacher on the other hand was not at all thrilled by his outburst one bit.

"SHIN, MANNEN, HAJIME INTO THE HALLWAY NOW!"

Protests and pleas were made in order to convince Mrs. Suzuki to reconsider taking the test; however no matter how much the three begged she remained firm with her decision. It was but a few moments later when one by one Hajime, Mannen, and Shin trekked toward the door each scuffing their feet and mumbling something incoherent underneath their breath. Once the door shut behind them, Shin was bombarded with questions from his siblings.

"OH MY GOD SHIN, SINCE WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO RAISE YOUR VOICE? WHAT BROUGHT THIS UP?" Mannen bellowed as his hands shot threw the air animatedly with each word spoken. Hajime on the other hand was a little less hyped up about the situation than his/her brother, and instead he/she approached the subject on a calmer more bright side of the situation.

"So are you going to show this side of yourself more often and if so Shin you do realize you could probably have your way most of the time because you're frighteningly creepy when you're provoked?"

"Uh…" Was Shin's intelligent reply as both Mannen and Hajime continued talking to him. But while the two were conversing with him, Shin had drifted off into his thoughts.

"_Damn it why does this have to happen to me? All I did was raise my voice for once and now all this calamity befalls me! My life stinks." _A strong foreboding shadow began hovering over his body as his siblings continued to chatter aimlessly about him as a twitch from his right eye became visible. The anger tangling itself inside of Shin only increased as time went by without them changing the subject before he finally lost his cool once again.

"ARH!" Shin screamed banging his fist against the door as he glared at the two. An uncomfortable silence hushed the hallways as Shin's eyes glistened with intensity. Afraid to utter a single word or even breath as a matter of fact, Shin and Hajime remained frozen in their place. However it was not even a second later, when the very door he slammed his fist into was thrust open revealing a very peeved Mrs. Suzuki.

"Just what on earth is going on out here?" The teacher's purple eyes glowed with rage as she examined the hallway only to find a frightened Mannen and Hajime frozen and unmoving. Her eyebrow rose at this bizarre sight as she slowly averted her gaze to meet gleaming green ones. A gasp past her lips before she collected herself in order to speak.

"Shin just what are you hoping to gain by causing such a ruckus out here in the hall?"

"I'm not trying to cause a scene; I was just trying to quite those two." Without even batting an eye toward Mannen and Hajime, he lifted his hand and pointed at the two.

Two purple irises traveled down the length of his arm toward the two now groveling teenagers. Something seemed to click inside her head as she turned back to him.

"Well I am sure that what you were trying to accomplish was meant to be a good intention but I am afraid that you must serve detention once again." With that said, she returned to the classroom to continue with her teaching.

Another silence entered the hallway once again as both Mannen and Hajime finally regained their senses. Upon expecting the door where Mrs. Suzuki once stood, they slowly averted their gaze to meet Shin.

"Shin…we are really sorry for getting you in trouble twice with Mrs. Suzuki." A sympathetic apology was given to him as Mannen approached. Patting him slightly on the back, he added something else as well. "Will you forgive us for doing such a horrible thing to you?"

Raising his head to meet Mannen's gaze, he looked over his shoulder to see Hajime nodding in agreement to Mannen's statement. A small smile formed on his lips. Although he felt touched that his siblings had the guts to admit that they were wrong at the same time…Shin felt that their simple apology just didn't seem enough. His fingers curled into tight fists as his glare returned once more.

"As endearing as your apology seems, I AM AFRAID THAT I CAN NOT EXPECT IT!" As his voice boomed his vengeance, out of nowhere several vines shot out at the two. A panic look glazed over their features as both Mannen and Hajime fought off the attack with their own elements.

"JUST WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YO? WE ADMITTED WE WERE WRONG AND NOW THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!" Mannen shouted while warding off a swarm of vines with several icicles. While Mannen was doing this, Hajime was having a rather difficult time with the attacks. In the midst of the mayhem, Hajime hollered at Shin.

"YEAH WE BOTH SAID WE'RE SORRY. JUST WHAT IS UP YOUR BUTT?" Hajime shouted at Shin as he avoided a herd of vines by teleporting out of the way. This strategy went on for a few more times before, Shin manage to pin Hajime down. It wasn't very much longer before he captured Mannen as well. Once he succeeded, Shin unleashed an eerie laugh.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU BOTH FOR WHAT YOU DID? DO YOU GUYS REALIZE WHAT DAMAGE YOU BOTH HAD DONE?" His shrieks increased in volume as the ground underneath them began to shake. Their fear only heightened as fast as Shin's control over the earth grew immensely as Mannen stupidly decided to ask him what they supposedly did.

"And what exactly did Hajime and I do to get you so grouchy?"

The floor that was supporting them crumpled slightly as Shin stared into the scared faces of his siblings. A wicked look possessed his once amiably visage as he bent down to their level to tell them what they wanted to know. Cupping his hand in front of Mannen and Hajime as if he were revealing a big secret, Shin's lips widen even more so as he shouted out his answer.

"YOU RUINED MY PERMANENT RECORD!"

Later that day Shin was sent to the office for disrupting class, destroying school property, and for frightening the entire school. For his bad deeds, he was suspended from school for thirty days until the repairs were done with the money provided by his family of course as well as receiving a huge lecture from several family members. And from this day forward this incident was marked in Awayuki Town history as the day when Shin's new emotion was finally awakened.

THE END

Well I really hope that all enjoyed the final chapter to these short stories and I hope that this last one wasn't so terrible. Although I did have another ending in mind, I actually found this one more suiting and cuter than the original one.

At this time I would like to thank all of my fans for reading this story and for those of you who just tuned in, I hope you enjoyed these stories while they lasted and sorry for it finally coming to an end.

I would like to thank:

mystlady

A sleepless night in loves arm

Mai Valkov

Callistian

kirarakitty

piper cecilia glasswell.

Hiro Konobu

Chicookie

Loanlystar

CherryBlossom210

Chobit85

Dark Petal Emo Lolita

hikaribaby

himeno14

Jeimii-chan1989

Lady Isludis

PinkSakura

Pisces12

SakuraUzumaki120505

Your Wings Are Mine

And

Sleic

Thank you all and for anymore to come!

P.S Currently I am working on my other stories that I have written so far but be warned that it may take a while for updates though. So I hope you all have patience for them and I hope you like those as well too.

Well now that this over and done this is only one thing left to say and that is…

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
